The Backlash
by kwayland
Summary: Voldemort is dead and most of the death eaters are in Azkaban but there are some who are still out and about looking for trouble. There have been attacks on Dumbledore's Army and one night when Hermione is going home from Harry and Ginny's place she is attacked herself. But someone saves her from almost certain death. Someone she didn't expect. M for language and later
1. Chapter 1

Hermione flitted around her tiny condo she'd been living in ever since her and Ron had broken up, searching desperately for a scarf she could wear. She was on her way to the Harry and Ginny's new house they'd just bought in Godric's Hollow. However, it was snowing outside and even though she was running just a little late she wasn't going outside without something to protect her skin from the harsh, biting wind and the small pellets of ice.  
She finally found a lavender wisp of a scarf underneath a pile of books that would at least go with the purple dress she was wearing and wound it around her neck, pulling her hair through. She grabbed a purse and a black trenchcoat as she was running from the condo and tugged it on while attempting not to trip and fall down the stairs leading up to her door. Hermione would normally apparate from within her own house instead of risking outside where Muggles could possibly see her disappear, but there was just no room in her condo at the moment. Normally, she was very clean and had everything in a place but over the past week there had been attacks rather close to home and she was too worried to do anything besides worry.

Voldemort may have been destroyed by Harry over a year ago and many of his death eaters may have been arrested and were now deservedly rotting in Azkaban, but there had been a select few of them...Dolohov, Alecto Carrow, Yaxley, Rowle she rattled off in her head...who were now in hiding and occasionally, especially recently, since it had just been the anniversary of their Master's death, were sneaking around at night trying to find an old member of Dumbledore's Army with their guard down. Neville had been targeted three nights ago when he was walking back from a Muggle grocery store near where he lived with Luna...he was still in St. Mungo's...and just last night George Weasley had been attacked as he was closing up the joke shop before heading home alone. The attacks had been all over the newspapers and she knew Harry, who was high up in the auror's office, and the rest of his colleagues, including Ron, were searching day and night for the remaining death eater's. Unfortunately, they were harder to catch than they should've been.  
Hermione had managed to make it to the bottom of the stairs in one piece so she cautiously peered down either side of the street before spinning on her toes. Suddenly she was in front of the Potter's gorgeous new house, which they'd actually built on the same property Harry's parents house had been on, and wobbled slightly, hating to this day the uncomfortable feeling that came with apparition. The snow was falling much heavier here than at her place and she curled her hands into fist and brought them up into the sleeves of her jacket before stiffly walking to their front door. It was painted a very bright green which offset nicely with the darker brown of their house and Hermione couldn't help smiling at the boldness of the choice. It was just like Harry. There was no way, even with just the slightest description, any person could misinterpret which house was his. It was like begging the remaining death eaters to come and get him.  
Hermione reluctantly withdrew her right hand from underneath the silky comfort of her sleeve and rapped her knuckles on the door. They twinged with a slight pain after she tucked it back into her sleeve. She didn't know whether it was the hard door or the freezing cold that had caused it.

The door opened to the smiling face of Ginny who automatically pulled Hermione into a hug. "Hermione! It's so good to see you."

Hermione smiled and pulled away from Ginny to say, "We see each other almost every day, Gin."

"Oh, I know. But it's always wonderful, nonetheless, especially with what's been going on lately." Ginny's eyes darkened slightly. "I never know for sure if I'm going to see any of you again. Or if I do, in a bed in St. Mungo's."

"Don't worry, Gin," Harry said, entering the entryway and curling an arm around his wife's waist. Hermione couldn't help it as her eyes trailed his arm and a small twang of jealousy shot through her body. She missed that part of being in a relationship. "We can all take care of ourselves," he finished. "Especially Hermione," he added.

"You always tell me not to worry," Ginny said fiercely, turning to Harry, "And then you show up back from work with some horrifying story of close calls and a death or two. Don't ever tell me not to worry, Harry, because there's a perfectly justified reason why I do."

Harry caught Ginny's finger that had been pointing at his face, and gently entwined his finger's with hers. "Maybe we should invite Hermione in and shut the door. We can talk about it later."

Ginny huffed, tugging her hand from Harry's and strutted off into the kitchen. Hermione stepped inside the house, shutting the door behind her and removing her jacket and scarf. Harry took them and set them down on a chair in the living room before leading Hermione into the kitchen.

"You look great, by the way," he added, gesturing towards her outfit. "It's good to see you in some actual clothes."

"Sweat pants are clothes," Hermione growled. Harry lifted his hands in the air and noticed he was receiving glares from both women. "Why is everyone mad at me?" he asked.

"Sorry, sorry," Hermione sighed, "It's just been tough recently. How are you guys holding up with what's going on?"

"Not great," Harry replied. "Here I thought people getting hurt because of me would stop, but I was wrong."

"He's having nightmares again," Ginny said. Her face had softened as she said it and Hermione could tell she had already forgiven Harry. She knew Ginny would still make sure they talked about it but she was angry no longer. Harry's suffering always managed to bring her back from the brink of an outburst. And Hermione knew Harry had to be suffering. It was what he'd always hated most about the Second War. Other people getting caught up in it because they supported him. Harry was almost definitely done with being the center of attention, but clearly the death eaters and the world weren't quite done with him yet.

"There's got to be something you can do about the nightmares," Hermione said. Ginny shook her head in response. Her hands were working furiously on chopping ingredients for dinner while her wand was busy preparing water for pasta and making the sauce.

"We've tried everything. I've talked to potion masters and St. Mungo's healers. Everybody. They all had their own solution but none of them have worked. The memories are too persistent."

Hermione nodded solemnly and Harry stared at her, traces of a complaint on his face. "Don't you worry about me too."

"Sorry, Harry, we love you. You worry about us too, don't you?"

"Well of course..." Harry began but Ginny cut him off with a short laugh. "Ha," she said. "No more remarks about how I should feel then. You don't want to be a hypocrite."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry sighed and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek as he passed by to wash his hands at the sink before gently removing the knife from her hand and setting to work on the vegetables. Ginny glared at him for assuming she wanted help and Harry groaned loudly, "You wanted to gossip with Hermione about something, remember? Before Ron gets here. I'm just giving you the opportunity."

"Oh well in that case I forgive you," she smiled, pecking him quickly on the mouth. "Remember to cut them all the same size," she continued over her shoulder as she lead Hermione to the living room.

"I know how to chop vegetables," he called after her.

"You guys seem really happy," Hermione said as the settled down on a couch together.

"Yeah," Ginny smiled wistfully. "He's great. Sex is great. Life is generally great. Of course, this week has sucked. That's why we're a little more tense then normal, of course. He always gets home ridiculously late these days and they called him away last weekend to help with a situation. I hope they don't do that tonight. I just want to have a nice dinner."

"Me too. A low-key dinner with friends is exactly what I need right now."

"Are you going to be okay with Ron here?"

"That's what you wanted to talk with me about?"

Ginny nodded. "None of us have really heard the details. Ron refuses to talk about it and I thought I'd give you a couple of weeks of respite before I brought it up. I simply wanted to make sure there wouldn't be some horrific, furniture throwing fight at dinner tonight. Because if you think it's possible, we'll have dinner with him some other night."

"No, don't bother. It'll be fine. We both still care about each other and the break up was mutual. Our personalities simply didn't match up."

"You sound like you're listing off statistics."

"The chemistry wasn't really ideal, either," Hermione admitted. "And we both knew it. It was just a matter of time. When I was in mourning, it was less over losing him and more over losing what comes with a relationship, because I haven't lost him, you know? There's still all of those years of history and being best friends. It's easier to switch between the two then you might think."

"Understandable," Ginny said. "How do you like your condo? I haven't come over to see it yet."

"Well it was clean for a couple of weeks but it's a bloody mess right now. Once I heard about Neville three days ago I kind of let everything go. I don't know where half of my clothes are because I have too many books and not enough room and I haven't been sleeping all that well."

"Who has? Have you visited him yet?"

"Yeah. I went yesterday. He was really pale but seemed to be in good spirits. I haven't been to see George yet though. How is he?"

"Oh Mom's spoiling him silly and he didn't actually even get hurt that bad. Just a couple of bruises and a scratch or two. But Mom won't stop fussing. As usual. I think Ron mentioned he was going to go check on George before he came over. That's probably why he's running late. Mom won't let anybody out of her sight these days. She thinks the war is going to start up again. She's paranoid. So if you want to see George, I'd suggest waiting until he's moved back into his flat above the joke shop because she won't ever let you leave. As far as she's concerned, everyone's safer under her eye."

"Sounds like Molly," Hermione said.

Ginny nodded. The doorbell rang and both girls shifted their heads to the sound and got up off the couch. Harry shouted that he'd get the door and when he padded past the living room Ginny and Hermione both noticed the large grin on his face. Ron and Harry not only saw each other every day, but they worked together, and yet Ron never ceased to make Harry happy. Hermione smiled gently at Ginny. Suddenly a feeling of comfort and gratefulness swept through her as she thought of her friends and how close they all were. She didn't know what she'd do without them. Hermione smoothed out her dress before she followed Harry to the door.

When she found the entryway Harry and Ron were in a brotherly embrace, slapping each other's backs and Ginny was nowhere in sight. She must've gone back to the kitchen to work on dinner.

"Hey Ron," Hermione said, walking up to him. Ron did a quick up and down before realizing that he shouldn't be. He flushed slightly but then Hermione pulled him into a hug and she felt him relax. "Good to see you. Sorry it's been a while."

"All good," he replied in her ear. "I was too busy eating cartons of ice cream and marathoning Game of Thrones anyways. Have I told you how good Muggle TV is?" Hermione didn't know for sure whether he was being serious or not but from the expression on his face she knew either way that it was supposed to be a joke. Harry was already chortling and Hermione joined in while all three of them entered a hug together. They would be bonded for life and all three of them felt that as the gripped each other's arms.

"I love you guys," Hermione whispered.

"We love you," Harry and Ron replied at the same time and laughing, they walked into the kitchen together and the slight awkwardness between Ron and Hermione had completely dissipated. Ginny in the meantime had set the table and dolled out servings onto everyone's plates.

"Let's eat," she declared.

The conversation was light and cheery but there was a slight undertone the entire time as they all understood what topics they were avoiding. They'd already dwelled far too long on what the death eaters were beginning this night. It was time to delight in each other's company and be grateful they had it.

Ron was particularly good, as usual, at cracking a joke if the conversation appeared to be heading in the wrong direction. It wasn't long before everyone was full and sleepy and Hermione knew before long she would need to put her jacket back on to hide some of the bloating. Her dress wasn't quite loose enough tonight. She should get some sleep anyways. If she could.

"I think I'm gonna head home," she declared. "I'll see you guys at work tomorrow, I'm sure. Be safe."

"You be safe," Harry said. "You're the one heading home alone."

"I could take you home," Ron offered.

"Oh no, it's alright. As Harry said earlier, I can take care of myself. And besides, I'll be apparating just outside my door. You stay, Ron, and catch up." The boys were gazing at her, pleading her to take an escort just in case but Ginny stood and smiling said, "Okay, Hermione. Sounds good." Hermione and Ginny walked to the door together and Hermione gave her friend a hug.

"Thanks, Gin, for getting those boys off my back. I know they mean well, but..."

"But you're not helpless, I know. Please do be careful though, Hermione. Strange things have been happening and if you're not careful you might end up like Neville and I know none of us would handle that well."

"I promise I'll watch my back. Thanks for dinner."

"Of course. Any time. Seriously...any time."

"Yes yes I know," Hermione laughed. The two women stared at each other wondering who was going to say the final goodbye before they burst into giggles, gave each other another hug, and Hermione waved as she exited their home on to the street. Before she'd even reached the gate leading out of their yard and into the well lit road she had apparated.  
Hermione was confused when she finally saw her surroundings. She recognized the street she lived on; she wasn't confused about where she was but why she hadn't landed on her front door step. She must've lost concentration. Hermione started strolling down her street, hands in her pockets, her fingers twirling her wand around and around. She wasn't going to let it leave her fingers as long as she wasn't inside her condo. Every once and a while she would do a casual scan of the street, her eyes peeled for anyone who appeared less than innocent.

On her third glance over her shoulder she noticed a man dressed all in black with a mask on. The first thought Hermione had was that he could try and be a little more subtle. Did the death eaters seriously need to wear those godforsaken masks that immediately gave away who they were? The second thought she had was well fuck. She drew her wand slowly out of her pocket as to not draw attention. She brought it up to her chest and walked even slower, straining her ears to hear footsteps or breathing. But there was no sound. Hermione swiveled on the pads of her feet and tensed her muscles in anticipation. He couldn't just disappear. He had to be somewhere. She would've heard him apparate. Then all of a sudden a body hit her from the side and she was flung to the asphalt. Her shoulder was bruised badly from the contact and grimacing she fought hard, kicking and biting any flesh she could find. She heard grunts and groans from her attacker, telling her she was hitting her mark. While she was doing that her fingers were digging around searching desperately for the wand she'd lost when she'd been tackled to the ground. When her fingers finally found it she yelled "Stupefy!" and rushed to her feet. She circled, her eyes flicking back and forth on the ground near her but there was no one there. Her shoulder still ached. She couldn't have imagined it. That was the moment she realized whoever was playing with her. He had surprise on his side and as far as she was concerned, she had to get back to her condo as quickly as possible. She apparated on the spot and found herself at the bottom of the stairs leading up to her condo. Hermione's heart was beating hard and she could hardly see anything through her panic but she managed to scamper up the first couple of stairs before a curse hit her straight in the chest and she was flung backward. It didn't actually hurt her in any way, besides her back screaming from having hit the pavement so hard, and she returned to her feet.

"Show yourself!" she screamed into the night, tired of the game. He should be a man and fight.

"Careful," a voice appeared by her ear, breathing hot steam into her ear, "Don't want your Muggle neighbors to figure out about you, do you?" She turned around, but again nothing was there. How was he even doing that? She extended her hand up to her ear and gently massaged it. It felt warm and wet. She shivered at the invasion of her personal space. Hermione knew that if she went back up the stairs she would just be flung back down so she knelt to the ground where she couldn't be tackled easily and whispered, "Lumos." The street was already illuminated well but she figured a little extra light couldn't hurt. Then a hand clasped over her mouth and stifled the scream she almost definitely released.

"It's okay. Come with me. I can get you somewhere safe."

Hermione bit down on the hand, not sure if it was a trap or not, but thinking whatever it was caution was the best policy. The hand automatically pulled back and she heard a whispered, "Shit," before the hand reached down and covered hers.  
"I promise. I can help you. He's not going to give up. You won't be able to get into your condo and you'll probably end up dead."

Suddenly she realized she recognized the voice. She didn't know who it belonged to but she knew that she'd heard it before. A lot. "I know you," she whispered back quickly.

"We don't have time for idle chatter," the voice bit back. "Either you come with me or you die. You won't be able to stop him. He may not be too clever but he's definitely too persistent. He'll outlast you. Come. Now."

Hermione didn't know what to do. She bit her lip and pondered her options. The voice seemed to have a point; she still hadn't managed to set eyes on her attacker and yet this man could kill her too. The question became who was the bigger threat? Then the decision became obvious. Of course it was the man who was still gripping her hand in his. He was close; close enough to bite, stun, or kick. She could get away from this threat if it became one. But Hermione wasn't sure she could make it out of the one she was in now.

"Fine," she growled. Her legs were suddenly rising and before she knew what was happening, she was sprinting away from her home. Where the hell were they going? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. She wrenched her head back to glance behind her and saw the figure shrouded in darkness still following them. "He's not leaving us alone, you know," she bellowed.

"Doesn't matter," the voice said. Then he turned his face back. It was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. "Where we're going is safe. The Fidelius charm is on it and I'm telling you now what the address is. 10 Creekside Grove."

Her legs stopped pumping and she ripped her hand from his. "Malfoy," she sneered. "Why the hell are you helping me? Better question is why the hell am I letting you?"/span/p

"Granger, let's go. Not now. We can do this when you're safe."

"Fine but we are not holding hands."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Run, goddammit woman."

"Don't call me woman."

"Run!"

Hermione sprinted after him. She didn't see a better option since she no longer knew where she was but she was confident whoever had attacked her was still following and turning around to go back home wouldn't help anything. But she couldn't stop her mind for berating every pounding footstep that was following Malfoy's. Not the little shit who had literally destroyed single handedly ninety percent of her self esteem when she was younger. It was the last person on earth she wanted helping her. A small voice piped up in her mind reminding her that he was probably saving her life but she quickly smothered it with some pressure.

She saw the house only a couple feet ahead of them now and she quickly ran through the open door that Malfoy had managed to fling open as he ran in. She stayed just inside the house watching as only a couple of seconds later the man ran up and glanced curiously at the space where she knew the house couldn't be seen. He wandered around for a while longer before screaming in frustration and disapparating.  
She turned around to find Malfoy watching her. She avoided his gaze and looked at her surroundings. There was an open kitchen with lots of windows to her left and a living room with plush green chairs and couches to the right. She raised an eyebrow before returning her gaze to Malfoy's.

"This your place?"

He nodded.

"Why are you hiding in here?"

"I'm almost definitely the first person they want to kill. They've already killed my family for deserting. Dumbledore's Army is second on their list to me. I've been in hiding for a couple of months now."  
She was slightly surprised at his response but quickly hid that reaction as she fought to maintain the constant scowl she intended to keep on her face the entire time she had to be here and talking to him.

"So why'd you help me? And be quick about your answer because I intend on leaving very soon. Now would be great actually."

"Do you want some tea?" Malfoy asked.

"No! Does it look like I'm here for a social visit? Jesus. Answer the question so I can get out of here. Actually, answer that and this. How did you even find me?"

"I helped you because you were going to die. Despite what you may think of me, and I suppose deservedly so, I don't like watching people die. As for finding you, it was completely by chance. I was out on a walk. Believe it or not I get rather lonely hiding away here alone and sometimes just watching people interact with other people can help, even if I can't talk to them myself. Can't afford to attract too much attention."

"I bet saving my life attracted attention."

"Yeah, it did. I'll have death eaters hanging out here in shifts probably all day every day for a couple of days. And then occasional surprise visits for as long as they're alive. Or I am. I'll just not leave the house, I guess," he said more to himself.

"Well thanks, I guess," Hermione said, finding nothing to suspicious in his recounting of the tale. "I'm gonna leave now."

"No. Wait, please. Have some tea. I haven't talked to another human being in weeks. Please. Stay."

"Uh...no."

"Please."

"Fuck no. Let's see...you've called me a mudblood. You've humiliated me, you've made my teeth ten times bigger then they should have been in front of Snape and laughed about it, you pissed off my friends, you were a bloody coward during the war, and your cronies shot avada kedavra at me. I don't owe you a goddamn thing. I would say see you around, but since you can't leave, probably not." Hermione dramatically turned around and flung open the front door of the house.

"Please. I'm begging you...Hermione." Wait...he was begging? What the hell had happened to Malfoy and who was the person she was talking to now? And Hermione?

"Fuck off." Then Hermione exited without looking back and apparated right on to her front doorstep. If only she could've done that earlier. She unlocked the door with the wave of her wand and then quickly brushed her teeth thoroughly out of habit and went to bed. But she couldn't sleep. She was hoping after the excitement of the evening her brain would be so exhausted it wouldn't want to think but she had been wrong. Instead of the fact she'd been attacked, which she should have been dwelling on, she was thinking about Malfoy, and how he had said her name. He'd never done that before. Why had he been so nice? Nice? That wasn't the right word, she was sure. But why? And why had he wanted her company of all people? Was he really that desperate for human contact? She was sure he had been exaggerating. She would have to talk to Harry about it tomorrow. He would reassure her Malfoy was one hundred percent the dick he'd always been and she could go back to pretending he didn't exist instead of pondering the fact that he'd just saved her life.


	2. Chapter 2

*Thanks so far to all who have read this story. I'm really super excited about it and updates should be pretty fast and furious for at least a while. I forgot to mention in the first chapter but, of course, this whole world belongs to J.K. Rowling and I'm glad to have the opportunity to play with them. Very special shout out to Harry-Hermione-Ginny-Potter for the beautiful review and thanks also to ToxicTeuta, mesa24, sbolzzz, and tangerinequeen for the follows. Love you guys :) P.S. if you have any questions or thoughts feel free to leave them in the review section and I'll answer them here when I post the next chapter. *

Hermione flooed to work the next morning and quickly went to the bathroom when she got out of the fireplace at the Ministry of Magic. She shuffled in front of a mirror and pinched and prodded at her skin trying to get some color in her cheeks and beneath her black eyes. She looked as though she were half dead. Harry, Ron, nor Ginny, if she saw her today, would be pleased to see that. Hermione also played with her hair trying to figure out where it was best before giving up and just throwing it into a simple bun. She managed to make it very tight so it at least looked semi-professional.  
An elevator was just about to leave so she scurried in and asked for floor two. That was her favorite part of work. Even though she didn't actually work with Harry and Ron in the Auror's office, she worked right next to them. Her job was simple as far as she was concerned. Hermione had been hard at work for almost the entire year trying to root out the pro-pureblood laws that had flooded the system over the years and had built up at an impossibly quick rate when Voldemort had been in charge. It hadn't always been easy because some of her colleagues would disagree with her and she'd have to fight tooth and nail for the permission to disband the law and replace it with the new one she had written, but she was stubborn and she was starting to have a reputation for being so. It was getting to the point where a couple of people in the office would give her whatever she asked for right away so she wouldn't be pestering them for the rest of the day about it.

"Morning Cho," she said as she entered the office. "How did the Tornados do last night?"

"Great! Thanks for asking. Tell Harry hi for me."

"Of course."

Hermione continued to her desk sharing similar conversations with most of the office. She may be stubborn but people were also willing to come and approach her because she made it her mission to respect and listen to everyone. Hermione already knew she was going to go far in this building. Everyone respected her and her work.

Once she reached her desk she set to work rewriting a law that blatantly provided more rights for purebloods in the prosecution of crimes and where their trials were held. This was the hardest part of her job because if she didn't write it exactly right there would be loopholes. And the problem with a large government with all sorts of people was that it was guaranteed that there would be at least one person who would abuse the loophole and then claim they'd done nothing wrong. Hermione could never argue, of course, because they were technically right. As far as she was concerned, however, she was never going to be in that situation again. These laws were going to be written perfectly. She spent all the time up to the break for lunch working diligently on that. Nobody could ever claim she wasn't worth the money she was paid. Hermione actually expected a raise soon, too, and that was good because it meant more money for luxury time, which she couldn't claim to have now. It also meant a couple extra days of vacation time and that couldn't hurt either.  
She picked up the simple sack her lunch was in and went out into the hallway. There was a bench against the wall just a couple of feet down from the exit of her office and that was where Harry, Ron, and her would meet every day to discuss the happenings so far, how late they would have to work today, and anything else that had occurred recently that they hadn't managed to tell each other yet. She opened up her lunch and dug through the food items to find a sandwich. She unwrapped it carefully and then bit down enjoying the flood of roast beef and warm cheese that flowed through her mouth. Hermione smiled gently and sunk back against the wall. Her hand had been cramping earlier from all the writing but she'd found the best cure in food.

Harry and Ron appeared from the Auror's office with similar sacks and settled down next to Hermione. None of them said anything for a while, simply enjoying their lunch, and then Harry very gently set everything down and turned to Hermione very seriously.

"What?" Hermione asked, surprised. She looked over at Ron who was studiously avoiding her gaze and shaking his head lightly. "Give her a chance to tell us, mate," she heard him murmur to Harry.

"You were attacked last night," Harry stated. It wasn't a question. There was a brief second where she wondered how he'd known but then she remembered he worked with Aurors and she silently scolded herself for being so stupid. She was getting the sense Harry had expected a call the previous night so that he could know for sure if she was okay.  
Hermione nodded cautiously. Harry was fuming, "And you didn't think to call on any of us? To tell us that, I don't know, you weren't injured or in serious danger of dying or anything?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I was flustered and the last thing on my mind was apparating and telling anybody about it. I just wanted to sleep."

"Doesn't look like you got much of that," Ron said, gesturing to her face.

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione sneered. "I'm truly sorry, Harry."

He calmed down at her apology and sighed, "Well are you okay?"

"Yes."

"You look completely unhurt actually," Harry stated. This was more of a question though then the statement before. She knew he wanted to know how she'd escaped almost entirely unscathed from an attack that had managed to bruise George up pretty bad and almost killed Neville.

"I have a huge bruise on my shoulder and bum actually," she said, "But besides that you're right. Mostly unscathed. Harry, it was the strangest thing. The death eater, whoever he was, was wearing one of those dumb masks, but I couldn't ever see him. Once he appeared right behind me and whispered in my ear. That's how easy it was for him to sneak up on me. I have no idea how he was doing it, but he kept disappearing and then reappearing in places I couldn't find him, but close enough that he could do damage. That's why nobody can put up a fight. There's nothing to shoot at and nowhere to go."

"How are you not in St. Mungo's then?" Ron asked.

Hermione was silenced by the question. She'd fully intended to tell both of them about Malfoy but now she wasn't sure how they would react. They'd probably tell her she was an idiot for following or that dying would've been better than trusting that ferret. Harry sensed her hesitancy, however, and she knew there was no escaping the question now.  
"Malfoy found me and took me to his place. It was a safe house. It had the Fidelius charm on it and everything. I didn't even know people did that anymore but apparently he's been in hiding for a while. The death eaters really want to kill him for deserting."

"And you went with that miserable piece of shit?" Ron asked startled. Hermione glanced quickly at Harry, whose face was passive as stone. He wasn't going to judge before the story was over. For that, Hermione shot him a small smile. "There weren't a whole lot of options, Ron. It was either that or die and frankly I thought it would be easier to kill Malfoy than my attacker if it came to that."

That actually made sense to Ron and he nodded in agreement, seeing no fault in the logic. Harry also appeared satisfied but he remained curious. "But why? Why did he help you?"

"He said it was because he couldn't watch a person die. That must've been part of his daily job requirement as a death eater so I actually don't know what he was on about. But apparently, he couldn't watch me die when he could do something about it. It was all very strange. He was being...nice. He wanted company and offered me tea and...I don't know...but it was not the Malfoy we grew up with."

"I'm sure the fucker just buried it deep so you wouldn't curse the living shit out of him," Ron murmured darkly.

"Maybe," Hermione shrugged. "Any thoughts, Harry?"

"I don't know. He seemed to have good intentions, which isn't him at all unless it's the easy way out, but saving you was not the easy way out by any means. It doesn't fit, Hermione. There's got to be something else."

She shook her head. Hermione could see the cogs turning in Harry's head but he wasn't pumping anything out. He just kept shaking his head slightly in confusion and murmuring about how it didn't make sense. "The only conclusion I can come to is that he had a rather significant ulterior motive."

"Like what Harry?" Hermione groaned, fixing him with her most disparaging look.

"Fuck if I know, but there's something fishy about it. Not even you can deny that, Hermione. He doesn't just randomly do stuff like that. Especially if he's supposed to be in hiding and especially not for someone like you."

"A mudblood?"

"Yeah."

Ron was considering what Harry had said and then gazed at Hermione quizzically. None of them could come up with a single good explanation why Malfoy had saved her last night and then offered her tea. Then Ron piped up, "Maybe he was lonely. I'm not saying it's likely," he continued, lifting his hands in the air as he received sarcastic glances from both of his friends, "But if he really is lonely as he claimed to be I can see why he would do what he did. What better way to place someone in your debt and make sure they give you the time of day, at least for a little while. God bless you for not, by the way, Hermione. Or, at least, I assume you left him scrambling in the dust."

"I did. I was a total bitch, actually." Ron and Harry both noticed the flash of guilt before Hermione wished it away.

"He deserves it," Ron said.

"He does," Harry added. "There's nothing wrong with what you did. Well, okay, I mean it isn't very forgiving or anything and maybe we could try for some of that, but you don't have to treat him well if you don't want to that's for sure."

Then a thought dawned on Hermione. "You guys, he told me where he lived. He broke the Fidelius charm for me. He trusted me not to give away his location."

"No," Ron replied, "You know what he really did?"

Both Hermione and Harry shook their heads although Harry appeared to be very distracted again considering what Hermione had just said. There had been trust placed in her by their long time nemesis. All of a sudden nothing was making sense to Harry.

"He told you his location. And if what you told us is actually true, you know critical information that the death eaters will want to know and you're not in hiding, Hermione. They have a way to get information on Malfoy now."

"Shit," Harry whispered. "Hermione, you should come live with us. It'll be much safer. I'll come to your condo with you tonight and help you get the important stuff out. We have an extra bedroom."

"Oh Harry, I couldn't impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing," he said firmly.

"You have to," Ron said to Hermione. "Unless you want to get tortured."

"There's no need," Hermione replied. "If they asked me where he was, I would tell them. No torture necessary. It's not like I give a shit what happens to him."

"You could sentence someone to death?" Harry said.

Hermione thought on what Harry said. She knew he was right. She wouldn't tell them where Malfoy was. She simply didn't have that amount of indifference in her and there was still a voice in the back of her head constantly reminding her he'd saved her life. She was beginning to realize that while she might not owe Malfoy much, she did owe him his life.

"Living with you guys it is then," she sighed.

"Good."

"I should go thank him," Hermione murmured. She hadn't realized last night just how much he'd risked for her. Whether or not he was the biggest dick alive, she still should be grateful for what he did. She didn't need to sink to his level.

"Oh no, Hermione, don't," Ron moaned. "He really really doesn't deserve it."

"Yes he does," she snapped. "I'm sitting here with you guys because of him. Aren't you glad about that? I know I am."

"Of course we are," Harry replied, "But Ron's right and besides only five minutes ago you were sure you didn't even owe him his life. Why the sudden change?"

"I hadn't talked it out this in depth in my head. He not only risked his life to save mine but he's continuing to risk it just because I know the location. And he wasn't mean or cruel to me once. The least I could do is stop by for a couple of seconds and say thank you. That's it. I won't give him his company or anything."

"Hermione," Harry whispered, "It's one of the greatest things about you, but in this case it's also your weakness. You care too deeply about people and what matters to them. You'll go to thank him and then he'll ask you to stay with him and he'll put some pitiful expression on his face and you'll stay."

"You don't think I can say no?" Hermione shot back furiously. "To Malfoy?"

"No. I don't. You already did it once and tempting fate twice is never a good idea for you. I know for a fact you can't say no twice."

"Oh yes I can. That's it. It's official. I'm going to go apologize simply so I can prove you wrong."

"Well done, mate," Ron said to Harry and they both groaned.

"I'm going back to work. I'll see you later tonight, Harry. Meet me around eight, kay?"

"Whatever you want," Harry sighed. "Come on, Ron. And Hermione?"

She turned back to him.

"Mind if I tell Ginny what you told me? She'll want to know. She's writing an article on the attacks."

"Go ahead."

The trio split up and once Hermione could no longer see their faces, doubt crept into her mind. What if Harry was right? What was she getting herself into? The last thing she needed in her life right now was Malfoy. But nonetheless, she was going to go. There was no turning back now.

She got off of work at six and she flooed back to her condo. She prepared and ate some food and then sat on her couch staring at the wall wondering how long she could sit here and not go to Malfoy's. She didn't want to give herself enough time to have a lengthy conversation with Malfoy. She had to meet Harry back here at eight after all. But it wasn't long before her leg was shaking up and down and she kept staring at the clock on the wall until every time her eyes flicked over only thirty seconds had gone by. She'd had enough. It was only seven but her patience was waning. Hermione would have to get out of Malfoy's house all by herself and she was still confident she could do so.

Malfoy was perched on his couch reading a magazine on the latest developments being made in potions. It hadn't been his normal reading material only a year ago, in fact he hadn't ever read before, but being locked in your own house provided lots of opportunity for boredom. All he'd been doing recently was reading. Even some Muggle books. He was flipping a page when he heard his doorbell ring. There were only three people who knew where his house was. Pansy Parkinson, (only because he liked to enjoy the occasional sex with her. She wasn't particularly good company or good in bed but she was better than nothing. He'd made her angry last time, however, and she hadn't been around for a while.) Goyle, (who would fetch him food and anything else he might require. Malfoy was surprised what a good friend he was turning out to be) and Granger. Pansy never bothered knocking or ringing the doorbell she just came in and removed her clothes. Goyle would knock. Nobody ever rang the doorbell. It had to be Granger but it couldn't be. Last night, it became very clear to him that she was never going to come back here. He'd berated himself for hours for telling her where he lived while he was trying to sleep. He was basically as good as dead. He rose from the couch and went to go answer the door, hoping the Mudblood hadn't already given him away and a death eater wasn't standing at his door. Death eaters seemed more likely than Granger showing up whether or not the doorbell had rang. It did seem awfully polite of the death eaters though, he thought right before he opened the door.

When Hermione rang the doorbell she glanced back at the street behind her and had a sudden desire to bolt. Harry and Ron were right. Screw this. She didn't have to apologize to the snake. But she kept her feet planted to the ground because she had to prove Harry wrong no matter what happened.

What was she even going to say to him? "Thank you, I'm leaving now,"? This had been such a bad idea. Maybe he did deserve a thank you but this was the last thing on earth Hermione wanted to be doing. She stared at the door waiting for it to open, hoping it wouldn't, and decided that she could prove Harry wrong another day. She never said when she would say thank you. Hermione turned her back on the door and walked off but then she heard a the click of a door opening and a voice say, "Granger?" Shit. She couldn't run now. What would that say about her? It would just give Malfoy another thing to tease her about if they ever saw each other again. She closed her eyes gently and then faced him.

"Hi," she said, giving him a rather awkward wave.

"Why don't you come in?" he said glancing up and down the street. "There were death eaters here only a half hour ago. They're sure to be back soon."

Hermione nodded and scolded herself for not running when she had the chance. She'd forgotten about the death eaters. Suddenly there was a very small likely-hood she was going to prove Harry wrong. She wouldn't be able to leave if there were death eaters outside. Malfoy would never let her.

He led her into his sitting room and sat down on a couch. Hermione chose the chair farthest away from him and sunk into it. It was very plush and luxurious and Hermione couldn't help it as she trailed her fingers down the smooth leather, loving the cool friction against her hand.

"What are you doing here? Come to throw more insults my way?" he sneered.

She should've known he would be hostile. This was already not going well. Hermione peered down at her palms which she now held in her lap and began picking at her fingernails. Finally she murmured, "No. I came to say thank you...for saving my life."

She met eyes with Malfoy and she could see the poorly disguised shock at the words that had left her mouth. "That's not like you, Granger. Usually you're a condescending bitch."

"Right," Hermione said. She could feel the constant anger always boiling just below her skin when she was around Malfoy begin to boil over. "Well take it or leave it. I think I might as well leave now."

Malfoy stood, leaving her in the sitting room, and Hermione wasn't sure what she should do as he walked around the corner and disappeared. It seemed rude to leave the house without him even knowing but then again he had called her a condescending bitch. She rose from the chair and made her way to the door but a hand caught her forearm.  
"You can't leave. Death eaters are outside. You're going to have to wait." He took her back into the sitting room and she returned to her chair and gazed firmly out the window, ignoring him to the best of her ability. She was such an idiot for coming here.

"Are you going to ignore me the entire time?"

Hermione didn't answer.

"It's not like I enjoy your company either, you know."

She'd had it. "What was last night then? Huh? What was with the begging and pleading for me to stay? What happened to being lonely? Or are we just pretending that didn't happen? I suppose you can if you want but I'm always going to remember the moment you thought you needed me and how awesome it was when I shot you down."

"Moment of weakness. I'd been drinking."

"So I'm the girl you'd drunk dial. Great. Just great. Listen, I don't care who the fuck finds you and what they do to you. I'm out of here. This was a bad idea." Hermione stood and walked as fast as she possibly could without running from the sitting room and towards the door. Why had she thought for even a moment that maybe Malfoy had become something better? His personality was too vindictive to change.

"Wait, Granger."

Hermione paused in her retreat and moved her head so her ear was facing him in case he had anything worthwhile to say. Something that might just keep her here and save his life. Hermione couldn't imagine what those words could even be but she was willing to give him a chance.

"Last night was a moment of weakness but that doesn't make it any less true. I am lonely. The last person I saw besides you was Pansy Parkinson three weeks ago when we had really really terrible sex," he groaned as he remembered that evening, "And now she's mad at me and won't come back."

"I can't imagine why," Hermione answered, "Maybe it's the fact that you're a horrible person."

He didn't say anything else. Hermione waited for a couple of seconds before asking, "Is that it? All you have to say?"

There was still nothing and then his voice, very quietly, echoed through her eardrums, "Thank you, Granger. Thank you for coming to talk to me. Thank you for being grudgingly grateful. And thank you for still being here."

"How long will the death eaters be outside?" she asked.

"Only another fifteen minutes or so. They check in for about a half hour every half hour."

Hermione sat back down and continued staring out the window. She honestly had been about to leave but curiosity brought her back. Harry had been right but for the wrong reason. She was so curious why he had decided to be honest with her and why all of a sudden he'd switched to niceties. Her logic told her it was simply to save his life but her heart told her there was something underneath that. A different motive and she had to know what it was.

She couldn't bring her eyes to meet his but she could tell that he was staring at her. Eventually she said, "Would you stop staring at me? It's weird."

"What else am I supposed to look at?"

"The walls."

"But I see those every day. You know if we made uncomfortable small talk it would still be better than this."

"I never said I was trying to make this fun."

"Okayyy..." he drew out, deciding that cracking her shell was too much work. Clearly she wasn't in a forgiving mood even though she'd come here to thank him.

Silence reigned for a couple of minutes. Unfortunately Malfoy was shit at this sort of thing.

"Were you hurt last night?"

"Couple bruises," clipped Hermione.

At least she was answering him.

"That dress looked good on you."

"Huh?" she said, her brown eyes finally meeting his.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me, Granger."

"That's not what I meant. I meant do you know what words are coming out of your mouth and would you like to take them back before I consider them as something you actually wanted to say?"

"I meant every word. Purple really works with your skin." He was grinning lightly and Hermione rolled her eyes. She was slightly impressed he even remembered what she had been wearing because she could not recall a single article of clothing he'd been wearing. It was probably black though.

"Don't patronize me, Malfoy."

"I was stating a fact. How is that patronizing?"

"Hmm...let me think. You mean to tell me that you're actually trying to compliment the appearance of a mudblood?

"Please," she sneered, laughing shortly.

"Yes."

"Well I suggest that if you want to compliment me you start by never saying the word mudblood ever again. Until then...I'm pretty sure I don't care."

"When was the last time I called you a mudblood?" he questioned.

Hermione was very conscious of the fact that he hadn't called her one for quite some time but that didn't matter a lick to her. She was still very confident that if the right situation arose he wouldn't hesitate to do so again and as long as that was the case... "Not long enough ago."

Malfoy grinned at that. "Do you always have to have the last word? It's infuriating."

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

At that he burst into laughter and Hermione glared at him until he stopped. "Are the death eaters gone yet?" she asked.

"Eager to get out of here?"

"You have no idea."

"Well, you've still got five minutes."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Fuck you," Hermione replied. "Why were you so honest with me a couple minutes ago?"

"I wanted to keep you here. Lonely, remember? And, god, I'm so glad I did. I haven't had this much fun in ages."

"I'm glad I'm entertaining you. What's the other reason?"

"What?"

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me, Malfoy."

"There is no other reason," he replied.

"I think there is and it isn't that you like being honest and open."

"Come back around and I'll tell you."

"So there is another reason?"

He shrugged. "Come back and I promise I'll tell you if there is."

"You are such a dick. That isn't even an answer."

"Technically I responded. The fact that it wasn't the answer you wanted isn't my problem," he shot back.

"Answers are supposed to directly respond to a question. They're purpose is not to connive some poor girl into keeping you company because you're desperate."

"And yet I'm betting you'll come back."

"Like hell I will. You think this has been fun?"

"Yes, actually, and yes you will. You think I don't know why you stayed? I've known you for years, Granger. Even if those years weren't spent as friends I still know who you are and what you're all about. You stayed because you couldn't stop yourself from being frustratingly interested in why I told you about me and Pansy and why I said your actual name last night and why I said thank you. And I'm telling you there might be an answer. Of course you're coming back."

"You son of a bitch."

"I believe you are free to go."

"Thank god." Hermione stormed off, leaving his house behind, hopefully for good. She was still fuming by the time she got back to her condo and saw she had ten minutes before Harry got there to help her move out. Why was she so angry? And then that same god awful voice that kept reminding her how lucky she was to be alive said, "Maybe it's because you know he's right." She shoved that voice down deep inside of her and waited for Harry.

A knock sounded on her door and she slowly trudged over, suddenly exhausted from the vocal duel her and Malfoy had just had. She showed Harry in and he put his arm around her shoulders and led her to a couch before bending down before her and capturing her eyes with his.

"You look more exhausted than you did this morning. Dare I ask? How was Malfoy? Did I win?"

"Go away, Potter, and pack up my things."

"Ahaha, I did win, didn't I?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"You're a little defensive."

"Yes, you win," Hermione conceded, tired of battling everyone. "I stayed, but not because I'm so kind and compassionate and generous and loving."

"Why did you stay?"

"He was being sort of nice again and I wanted to know why."

"Did he tell you?"

"No. Not really. Not at all actually. He said I could stop by again if I wanted to know why."

"When did he get smart?"

"You think I'm gonna go back?"

Harry didn't say a word, just started throwing clothes into a box.

"Ugh," Hermione groaned, throwing her head into a pillow and pretending Harry wasn't there.

"Did it at least go well?" Harry asked curiously after the silence was getting too long.

"I said thank you. He was mean. I was going to leave. He was sort of nice. And then we just poked each other's buttons. It was horrible. He's so fucking irritating."

"Well we knew that already. Care to help me pack your stuff?"

"Yeah, sorry," Hermione said and stood up from her couch. She started throwing everything she thought might be important into the box and the Harry cast the levitation spell and they were on their way out. Hermione glanced back at her condo, already missing it. She knew she'd be back when the death eaters were all rounded up but this was her home. She waved sadly and then Harry, who had sent her box on it's way to their house, gathered Hermione's hands in his and they apparated together.


	3. Chapter 3

*Wow you guys are awesome. That is all I can say. Special shout out to KTCisbored and Pregiera for the reviews. Pregiera...is that better? :) and thanks for mentioning it...I didn't even think for a second about format. And a thank you is due as well for AlyssaMarie4eva, Bookluver132, BrookeCandy, Jordn93, SUZITROUBLE, grumbleasaurus, invisablchild, catieandzaynmalik, and missbad92 for the follows and thanks to AdrianaaAdalson for the favorite. Again you guys are amazing. Thank you so much...it means the world to me. *

When they arrived at Harry's place, Hermione found Ginny already up in the guest bedroom unpacking the box of her stuff that had arrived before them. Hermione peered around at where she would be living now and a small smile crept onto her face and she went to Ginny and wrapped her arms around her neck. Ginny, who had a couple of books in her hand, laughed and returned the hug as best she could. "I thought you'd like it," she said.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble, you know."

Ginny shrugged, "I want you to be happy here."

"I would be happy no matter what. All I need is you and Harry."

"It's no trouble." Both Harry and Ginny were grinning widely, though, at Hermione's statement.

"I'm so glad I turned out to be a wizard," Harry murmured. "I know I had to fight Voldemort and that I lost people I loved and that frankly, ninety percent of the time I was at Hogwarts my life was far from easy or fun, but I wouldn't change it. I never would have met you guys and that's the greatest thing I received from that school. Not the education, not the escape from the Dursleys, not the information I learned about my parents, but you guys."

"You're going to make me cry," Hermione joked, but she gave Harry a hug too, before whispering, "It's perfect."

Strung up on all four walls were strings of pictures of her and her friends. Some of them were waving at her, some were laughing with each other, some looked as though they were chatting, but it was like a history of her friendships with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasleys. In the far left there was a large bookshelf which had been almost filled to the brim except for one shelf in the middle where Hermione could put her own books. The walls were a light lavender and the bedspread was white with gold leaves intertwined with each other. Hermione quickly peeked around the corner to fine a bathroom with a large bathtub. She was going to have to try that tonight. It looked divine.

"How did you find all these pictures on such short notice?" she asked Ginny.

"It was all Harry really. He stopped by Neville's, Ron's, Luna's, and Mom's after work and asked for anything they had. I didn't even come up with it. I just put them on the wall."

"Wow," Hermione breathed.

"We have some dinner downstairs, if you'd like. Otherwise we'll leave you to unpack."

Hermione nodded and took over for Ginny at the box and began placing her things artfully around the room. There were plenty of cabinets to store and place things on and she began to realize living here was going to be nicer than living in her condo and she knew neither Ginny nor Harry were going to let her pay them any money for the privilege.

Hermione padded into the bathroom and grabbed one of the plush purple towels Ginny had left on the counter and laid it down at the foot of the bathtub. She turned the knob and the water flowed as Hermione stripped out of her clothes. She slipped into the lukewarm water and let her muscles relax. She put her hair into a knob at the back of her head and took a loose piece of hair and wound it around the base so it would stay in place. Once the bathtub was full enough to cover her breasts she turned the tap off and sunk even lower, until her feet were scrunched up against the bottom. This was the perfect solution to all that had happened in the last forty eight hours. Hermione hadn't even known how tense she'd been until she felt that tension seeping away into the water.

"God bless Muggles," she groaned.

She stayed in the bath for over an hour, occasionally adding some more water to warm it up again. By the time she'd gotten out she could hardly think, her mind was so lazy, and her fingers and toes were shriveled prunes.

Hermione dried herself off with the towel and the wrapped her bathrobe around her body, tying it into place before heading downstairs. Harry and Ginny were in front of the TV that Ron had boughten them for Christmas. Harry had a dreamlike expression on his face but Ginny looked very skeptical. Harry hadn't noticed Hermione as she walked in but Ginny swiveled her head around and said, "I don't know about this Muggle invention. It's almost too immersive."

"You do get sucked in easily," Hermione replied, sitting on a couch next to the Potter's that was slightly angled so the TV could still be seen with ease. "Once you get used to it, though, you won't regret having it. I can tell Harry doesn't."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "He had one as a kid apparently. He didn't get to watch it, obviously, since the Dursleys were a walking bag of dicks, but it's like his dream has come true."

"Shh," Harry whispered, confirming what Ginny was saying.

"Let's leave him to it," Ginny said. "You must be hungry."

"A little."

They walked together into the kitchen and Ginny quickly heated some pork chop from dinner with a wave of her wand and set it in front of Hermione. Hermione peeled apart the pork chop with her fingers, too lazy to properly use a fork and knife, and began to devour the piece of meat.

"So...are you going to tell me why you took an hour long bath?"

Hermione glanced up. She set the pork chop down and sighed, wiping her fingers on her bathrobe. "I'm still a little rattled from the attack and also...Malfoy really got to me today."

"Got to you?"

"He told me that I was going to come back and I'm scared that he might be right. I don't want to be anywhere near him but he really peaked my interest and you know me, and apparently he does too, I can't resist the temptation of a good mystery."

"Can I give you a piece of advice?"

Hermione nodded, slipping more pork chop into her mouth.

"Don't listen to him. Let it be, Hermione. I can solve the mystery for you. He's an asshole and he probably just wants sex from you or something and he's gonna be creepy and weird and you're going to regret trying to pick him apart. Lonely, especially for men like him, usually equates to desperate for sex. Let it go."

"Oh, you're probably right. Do you really think he wants to have sex with...me? He hates me."

"You're beautiful, you're unattached, he almost definitely doesn't actually hate you, and the first time he saw you, you were wearing that dress."

"What was wrong with the dress?"

"Nothing," Ginny reassured her, "Except for the fact that you looked crazy sexy in it and possibly just a little tiny bit like a prostitute. Just a bit." Ginny raised her fingers and pinched them together, leaving a slice of space between them. "He would've noticed."

"He did mention that I looked good."

"Sex," Ginny declared, and swiped Hermione's clean plate from her and washed it at the sink.

"You don't think he hates me?"

"Hermione, he has absolutely no reason to besides your blood status. And something tells me he's trying to retract on those views ever since Voldemort lost. In fact, something tells me that perhaps he never really felt that way about Muggle-borns, he was just trying to become his father."

"Ugh...why? His father is a piece of work. Voldemort?" Hermione questioned, realizing that Ginny had actually said his name. She'd never done that before.

"But still his father. And Harry's been forcing me. It's a habit now."

"Well whatever," Hermione sighed. "I'll forget about it. What do you say to a quick game of Wizard's chess before I head up to bed?"

"Sure."

Over the next couple of weeks Hermione went back and forth from the Potter's house in Godric Hollow to work and then spent the nights playing games, watching movies, or talking with Ginny and Harry. They claimed this was always how they spent their evenings but Hermione knew that couldn't be the case. She was lucky to have such great friends, even though it was a tad excessive. Hermione would've been completely content to read a book up in her room.

None of the death eaters had been caught yet but Harry was convinced he was close to the place where Dolohov was hiding. There hadn't been any attacks since Hermione had been the target and she was hoping that they weren't busy planning a second one on her. Harry was particularly worried that they hadn't shown their faces, thinking that perhaps they were planning a massive attack that would grievously injure or kill many more that one person. He never came back from work before nine.

Hermione hadn't gone to Draco's. There had been a couple of days where the temptation was almost too much to bear, but Hermione was nothing but stubborn and she knew Ginny's advice was sound. Now, however, it was easy. She hardly ever thought about Malfoy anymore.

That is, until Harry asked her for a favor.

He'd come home from work with a large cut on his forehead, that ran down his temple and to his cheek, and whispered, "We almost had him, but he got away. We have no idea where he's going to be now. I know this isn't a war, but either way we're losing the battle."

Ginny was gently wiping the blood away with a wet cloth and gripping his hand tightly. Hermione was sitting on the couch next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder for both her comfort and his.

"We need help," he continued.

"What do you want us to do?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure what anyone can do." Then something dawned on Harry and his eyes were wild with excitement before another thought hit him and it was stifled. But Hermione could still small flashes of it in his eyes and both her and Ginny had no idea what had just happened.

"What Harry?" Ginny said.

"It's nothing."

"Bullshit."

"Nobody is going to like it." Harry peered over at Hermione guiltily and a strong sense of foreboding struck her. That was never a good expression to have thrown your way by Harry Potter. Ginny kept sticking him with her death glare, however, and Harry was melting under the pressure.

"Fine. Er...listen, Hermione, I know this is the last thing on earth you want to do, but I was thinking about how we knew nothing and the number of times we've tried to catch them at Malfoy's house futilely and how exhausting it's getting, and then I had an idea."

"Yes, I got that. What is it?" Malfoy's face was suddenly at the forefront of her mind at the mention by Harry. No one in this house had dared to say his name for weeks and Hermione began to understand she hadn't forgotten about him quite as much as she'd like to think.

"Well, Malfoy can be there while they're outside without them scattering. What if you...since he'll actually listen to you...go over to his house..." Harry winced slightly at that, waiting for one of the women to blow up in his face, and slowly continued when neither of them did. Hermione was particularly stony faced though. "...and asked him to keep an eye on them and report back to us. It would also be great if you could take some Extendable Ears with you so that he can try his best to listen in on conversations if there are two or more people guarding him. We have zero clues and anything, any little detail, might be useful. And now we have a way to get some."

"You want me to go to Malfoy's."

"It's a bigger job than that," Harry whispered, "You'd have to go over like, I don't know, once a week or so to get his report. He might say no, in which case you would never have to look at his face again, but it would be really really great Hermione. I would owe you big."

"You don't owe me a thing," Hermione sighed. She'd been staying at their house for the last month for god's sake. She was the one that owed them and now Harry was asking her for a favor. She wasn't sure how she could say no. "Would it actually help or is it a fools hope?"

"Not sure. But I think it could really be useful. Malfoy is the only one that gets to see them on a regular basis because they're stupid enough to care what the hell happens to him. I don't understand why they want to kill him so bad, honestly. Malfoy isn't worth that much attention, good or bad."

"Fine. I'll go over tomorrow."

"Thank you, Hermione. I know how much you don't want to. It means a lot."

"Can't we send someone else?" Ginny said. "Hermione has seen too much of him as it is. That's not a favor, Harry. That's bigger than one." Hermione laid a hand on Ginny's arm, and shook her head, telling her that it was really okay. She could handle it.

"We know for a fact that he'll listen to her. That's more than I could ask for with anybody else."

Ginny nodded sadly and shot a look of pity at Hermione. Soon after, Hermione went to bed wishing Ginny hadn't given her her pity and wishing that there had been some other way to lower the risk of her getting attacked again. How long could she handle Malfoy? How long could she suffer through conversations with him before ripping her brain out of her head or becoming his...friend? The options when it came to so much contact with another person were limited. Relationships developed. Hermione knew that. And she knew that they either developed negatively or positively and she wasn't sure which one of those she would prefer.

Hermione was staring at Malfoy's door and thinking she'd come back a lifetime too soon. She'd been concealing herself behind a bush with a Disillusionment charm for the last fifteen minutes, waiting for two death eaters to leave. One had been scanning the streets and skies while the other had been watching the space where they thought Malfoy's house must be. Hermione silently cheered for Harry's plan. There hadn't used to be two death eaters watching, but now they had to make sure they weren't surprised by any aurors. This might just work. With that thought, Hermione had the courage to ring the doorbell once again, fully aware she'd probably be back doing the same thing in a week.

She tried to wait patiently, but the back of her neck was prickling and she kept glancing behind her, convinced someone was watching her but seeing no one. She couldn't know that it was Malfoy through his window.

She heard the click of a lock being turned and then the door opened revealing the white-blond hair and the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. He smiled cheekily and leaned up against the door, blocking her way into the house. She thought about lowering her eyes and passively waiting for him to get out of her way, but she was aware that probably wasn't the best way to fight with him. It was only the easiest. Instead, she kept her gaze locked onto his and tried to force him out of the doorway with just her eyes.

"Wow, that's an intense look you got there, Granger," Malfoy smirked. "I suppose you want to come in?"

"Thanks for the offer," she smiled plasticly, shoving him out of the way hard with her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she observed him gently rubbing that same shoulder and she couldn't help but smile. Instead of heading to the same sitting room that frankly, she had no desire to ever see again, she went straight back into the kitchen. She sat on a squishy purple bar stool and placed her hands on the cool granite counter, willing her body heat to lower. She wasn't here to fight. She wasn't here to fight.

Malfoy was soon in the suddenly smaller kitchen with her and eyeing her curiously. "You sure made yourself comfortable."

"I have an arrangement to discuss with you."

"This isn't an office meeting. You can be less formal if you'd like."

"Would you stop coming back with cheeky responses and just listen to me?" Hermione huffed. Malfoy was slightly taken aback and nodded reservedly, sitting on the bar stool next to her. Hermione angled her body slightly towards him, but made sure she was as far back on the stool as possible, and met his eyes. They were intently staring at hers. Did he ever look down or out the window? Did he ever look anywhere but her? Hermione was beginning to ponder the advice Ginny had given her, realizing Ginny might have been more right than either of them could've known. She shook her head, hating the small twist in her stomach at the thought, and said, "I came here again at Harry's request."

"Oh? Not because you wanted to know the answer to our conversation last month?"

"It was for Harry," she said shortly, "I don't care about the reason that almost assuredly doesn't exist."

"Oh it does."

"Well I don't care. Anyways, he has a proposal for you."

"Why didn't he come himself?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione glared at him with all the fire she could muster, trying to remind him that he was supposed to stop talking and start listening. "As you know, death eaters have been attacking people, mostly people part of Dumbledore's Army, and Harry and the other aurors are desperate to catch them before they can do any more damage. At this point, it's very unlikely anything can be done but Harry thinks you can help. Death eaters are always here. Harry wants you to spy on them with these Extendable Ears and also watch them carefully of course."

"What do I get in return?"

"Oh, like you have something better to do?"

"Maybe I do."

Hermione sighed, "You get what you begged for. My company. I'll be the one taking your reports and delivering them to Harry which means I'll stop by once a week to pick up the report, which I except to be written out and ready for me. Just the report, mind you, although I except a few words will be shared."

Malfoy grinned. "You've got yourself a deal, Granger."

Why was he so eager to see her? Hermione was very pleased that he had agreed with little to no fuss but the question that had haunted her mind for a couple of days when she had been still considering coming back here returned with a vengeance. Malfoy noticed that she wasn't moving from the stool like he'd expected her to and he raised one eyebrow to say, "You want to know the reason don't you? Can't resist can you?"

"No I don't. I think I'll be going now. See you again in a week. Try and do a good job, won't you? People's lives depend on it. My life might depend on it," Hermione whispered, more to herself, but Malfoy heard.

"Worried I'm going to save your life again, Granger?"

Hermione didn't reply and headed for the door. She stopped in the hallway when in her peripheral vision, she noticed a picture of Malfoy and his parents from when he had been very young. Before Hogwarts young. It wasn't the normal sort of loving family photograph that someone would be proud to hang up. Malfoy was in the middle, standing as straight as a stick, and his mother was on the left, a grimace instead of a smile on her face. Her hand was resting on Malfoy's shoulder and his father, who was to the right, was staring straight ahead, no smile, as though his family wasn't even with him. The thing that had caught her attention was the fact that the photo wasn't moving. At all.

"Is this supposed to move?" she asked Malfoy.

He came up behind her, slightly too close for Hermione's comfort and stared at the photo. "It is moving," he sighed. Malfoy hadn't given this photo a moment's attention in all the time he had lived here and painful memories of his childhood flooded into his mind, rendering him momentarily paralyzed. Hermione glanced over her shoulder and noticed a glimmer of fear on Malfoy's face. It was just a photo that didn't move. Was there really more to Malfoy than she thought? Just like he'd been saying all along? Of course there is, a voice in the back of her mind said, he's human. He's nowhere close to Voldemort, which means he's not evil for the sake of being evil.

"No it's not," Hermione said.

Malfoy extended his arm over her shoulder, and Hermione could feel his body heat against her ear as he pointed to his mother's face. "See there?" he whispered, "My mother's eyebrows are quivering. My father had just slapped me in the face and she was worried the photographer was going to notice."

"No," Hermione said, noticing the eyebrows but also the hand on her son's shoulders. It gripped harder and harder scrunching Malfoy's shirt up slightly, before being released. Then it would repeat. "She was worried about you," she finished, pointing to the hand.

"Hmm...well anyways, yes it moves. Weren't you leaving?"

"I didn't know your father hit you," Hermione said.

"I'd rather not talk about it." And for the first time Malfoy's face was not teasing or amused it was emotionless, which Hermione knew meant that he was feeling more than he'd felt in a long time.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and at that point she had to know, "Why?"

"Why do I want your company of all people? Why did I call you Hermione?"

She nodded.

"Because you're good company, because you're beautiful which makes you nice to look at, which is more than I can say for the rest of this house, because you might have the capacity to actually forgive me one day unlike your friends, and because I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"But you can't stand me."

"That is true," he chortled, "Don't ask me why, Granger. I have no idea. That's the truth, though."

"Well I guess you got lucky I'm forced to come here then."

"You wouldn't have come back after I just admitted all that to you?"

"Probably not. You may not be able to stand me but I definitely can't stand you. I'll see you next week, Malfoy."

"I'm already looking forward to it. Just what I need, some bushy haired psycho telling me what an asshole I am."

"I thought I was beautiful?" Hermione teased. Then she frowned, trying to understand why she was teasing him. Having the last word, sure, but teasing? She really needed to stop doing that. Malfoy could never get the wrong idea about these visits. It would just get awkward.

"Eh...a little too much nose for me. And your teeth," he inhaled breath quickly between a pursed mouth, "They're much to straight for my taste."

"That's your fault, dickwad."

"Is that a word?"

"Fuck off, asshat."

"Wow, I like that one even better."

Hermione shook her head and got out of the door as fast as humanly possible. Malfoy came to the open door behind her, laughing. Hermione was walking to the street to apparate when she noticed the death eaters. "Shit, I forgot about them."

She sprinted back to the house and ran straight into Malfoy, almost knocking him over. He caught her by her forearms and managed to keep them both standing.

"Sorry," she said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. God this was getting awkward fast. Damn death eaters.

"They'll be gone in a sec," Malfoy whispered. She was awfully close and Malfoy couldn't stop staring at her lips. He felt his heart beating faster and he imagined himself slapping his face. "Snap out of it," he thought. "This is Granger. What the hell are you doing?" Was he seriously getting all hot and flustered over this...this...he couldn't even think the m-word. She had to leave before he really screwed up.

A few too many seconds too late, Hermione ripped herself from Malfoy's grip and retreated as many steps as possible away from him without being seen. They both waited by the door in silence. Once the death eaters were gone, Hermione fled without a single word good bye or a glance back. Malfoy shut the door behind her and then leaned up against the wall.

He'd already known that he wouldn't mind having sex with her, but what the hell was that? What was happening?

Hermione was heavily berating herself as she walked into the Potter's house. Had she actually been flirting with Malfoy and why did she have to run into him? God, she was such an idiot. She shook her head and the thoughts disappeared. Only the embarrassment remained but she didn't mind that. She didn't devote a single thought to him for the rest of the night.

Malfoy on the other hand found himself constantly staring at the picture she had pointed at and pondered his mother's motive while thinking of Hermione's stony face after they'd been in close contact for a few seconds too long.


	4. Chapter 4

A big thanks goes to the guest and girlonfire123456789 for the reviews. I'm so grateful for them and it makes me squeal in delight every time I see one. You're welcome, guest, for the shout outs. I haven't ever done them before but I thought it was time I really thanked people for what they're doing for me. And thanks girlonfire...I'm so glad you love the story so far. Thanks also goes to Bianca the crazy slytherin, BrookeCandy, DarkheartsRU, TiaMalfoy1D, aidyleigh, girlonfire12345789, jmbarrientos, kiwiroo, and ndavis77 for the follows. They mean just as much to me as the reviews. Means I'm writing something that matters. I love all of you and thanks for your continued support.

Hermione's week had been particularly uneventful. She'd finally managed, for the first time in her life, to beat Ron at Wizard's chess, but besides that...she'd just gone to work, where she still hadn't managed to change the law she was trying to, and then came back to the Potter's. Ron was now stopping by often in the evenings to entertain Hermione while Harry and Ginny did their own thing. Sometimes they went out to dinner, sometimes they disappeared into their bedroom, but more often then not they stayed with Hermione and Ron.

Hermione was at work now and she glanced up at the clock to see that she only had one hour left before she could leave. She wasn't going back to the Potter's today, though, she was going to Malfoy's first. Now that a whole week had gone by, she was having trouble remembering why she'd agreed to this in the first place. All the memories she'd chosen to forgotten flooded back as she thought his name. She had been so embarrassed and yet she was beginning to recall that that wasn't why she'd made herself shove the event in the back of her mind. The thought the voice in the back of head was having while she'd been fleeing was one that scared her. "You know, I don't think this relationship is going to go negatively." Hermione never in a million years wanted to admit to a single soul that she was friends with Malfoy. So she wasn't going to be. This relationship was going to end badly if it was the last thing she did.

She slowly packed up after work, hopelessly trying to delay the inevitable. She apparated from work which was new because she normally flooed, and she ended up in the same bush she'd been in last week. She peered through the tickling branches and saw no death eaters, so she creeped out and jogged up to Malfoy's door, which was opening just as she reached it.

"How did you..."

"I saw you. I'm constantly staring out my window now, remember?" He smirked and leaned up against the door frame the same way as last time and dared her to shove past him.

"Malfoy," she groaned, "Can't you move? I came here for the report and I will be leaving pretty quick with said report."

"Say please," he said, drawing out the e in please. Hermione wanted to punch him, just like in third year.

"Please," she clipped. Malfoy got out of her way but my moving closer to her. He sidled up the side of the door until his shoulder was almost touching her chest and he waved a hand for her to go ahead. She ignored the smug smile on his face and was careful not to touch him as she slipped through the door.

"So where is it?"

"Straight to business? Won't you entertain me for a while?"

"That was not part of the arrangement."

"Arrangements can always be expanded upon."

She glared at him.

"I knew you'd be a hardass about it," he sighed, "You were the same way in school. Always follow the rules unless Harry asked you nicely not to."

"That's not how it was, and you know it," she said furiously, shoving her index finger into his sternum. She would never let Malfoy degrade Harry in any way. Harry had never forced her to do anything she did. She willingly did it for him and it disgusted Hermione that Malfoy was even thinking about questioning his...honor. That wasn't quite the right word, but whatever. The point still stood.

"Fine. So Potter is innocent like always and I'm the bad guy like always for saying anything against the saint. Either way, you're still a hardass about rules."

"You're trying to make me prove you wrong. It's not going to work."

"It already is," he smiled, meeting his eyes with hers. She suddenly remembered how close she was standing to him and stepped back a foot. He laughed cruelly, before going back into the kitchen. Hermione assumed she was supposed to follow but she wasn't quite comfortable with how much control he had over this encounter. She dallied around the entryway staring at the other pictures she had missed last week before entering the kitchen.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry, I was just admiring the pictures."

His face hardened slightly, "I wish you wouldn't."

Hermione was about to retort that she could do whatever the hell she wanted while she was here almost against her will before she noticed the expression on his face. It was no longer stone battering away the waves of emotion, but simply older and sadder. "Your house, your rules," she finally murmured. He didn't brighten up much at her words but pulled the report out of his pant's pocket.

"You had that in your pocket the entire time," she mused.

"Yep."

"Why the hell did you not give it to me and let me be on my merry way then?"

"Granger," he sighed, "Is it so hard to try and be my friend? Give me one chance?"

"I'm pretty sure if I'd given you this chance in school that you would have failed miserably. To be honest, I'm not very keen."

"I'm different now."

"Bullshit."

"Come on, Granger. You're smart. Smartest person I've ever met. It can not have avoided your attention that I am not the same boy that went to school with you and tortured you endlessly. While I admit that I wish I was because torturing you was some of the most fun I ever had, I don't enjoy it anymore. I've realized it forces people away and that can't keep happening to me. Maybe I should've had some foresight and been kinder, realizing I would have no friends when I was older, but I didn't think I would ever need any. I had Crabbe and Goyle to control and Pansy to fuck. What more did I need? But I need a friend, Granger. I need to stop being lonely and talking to my reflection in the mirror and to my pet fish. I mean, seriously, I think I'm literally best friends with my fish. I tell him everything and there is something very wrong with that. You're the only one that comes around here anymore. I need you. I'm just as human as you and while it's taken me a while to realize that, I realize it now, and all humans need to feel loved."

Hermione was speechless. What did anyone say to something like that? I'm sorry? Okay, but I really don't want to be you friend? Maybe you should find someone else? I could send Harry over? So instead of giving him a response she just stared, hoping he would carry on the conversation all by himself.

"Are you going to say something?"

"Love?" she scoffed, unable to come up with anything else in the period of time she was given, "I will never love you, Malfoy. Platonic or otherwise. If we did become friends, it would be grudgingly. There's too much history."

"Will you give me a chance?"

She eyed him curiously and sat on the same bar stool as last time. There were pros and cons to this proposal. If he was trying to be her friend, he would theoretically treat her better, but then she'd have to spend more time with him. Although, if there was a way to make these visits less painful...

"Okay," she said, "Prove it to me. I'm not promising you anything...any extra time spent here or something...but I'll give you your chance which is more than you deserve, so be happy about it."

"Thank you, Granger."

"You know, friends generally call each other by their first names, Malfoy."

"Seems weird though, doesn't it? I mean...could you really call me Draco?"

Hermione shook her head hurriedly. He was right. That would be totally bizarre.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. Give it time, Granger. So are you going to stay for a while then?"

"Er...okay?" Hermione said slowly. This was already becoming the strangest thing she'd ever done in her life. Malfoy grinned, although Hermione had the feeling that it wasn't because he was actually thrilled she was staying. She was under the impression that he was much more glad that he'd won. As she thought about the motive behind his smile, Malfoy strolled across his kitchen to the fridge and opened it. "Do you want something to eat?"

Hermione's leg was shaking up and down and she was twirling her hair around her finger. She was stressed, a bit confused, and very very uncomfortable. What had she done? "Er...sure."

"What happened to all that fire and eloquence, Granger?" he laughed.

"Don't know," she murmured.

"Stop panicking. I don't bite...much. What would you like, then?"

"What do you have?"

"Better," he said, "Still not that impressive."

"Would you just shut up and answer my question! Jesus..."

"Ah, all better. Let's see...I have some eclairs, some strawberries, some chicken, and a shit ton of cheese and crackers."

"I'll take the cheese and crackers, then, and a couple of the strawberries as well."

"Done," he replied, pulling out a tray that was in fact stacked to the brim with all sorts of cheeses and crackers. What was he even doing with all that? It's not like he had company. He saw her expression and said, "Goyle does the shopping, remember? He thought this seemed easy and provided enough food that he wouldn't have to stop by for a week or so. I never claimed that he was particularly talented at anything he does."

Hermione pulled the tray over to herself and tugged one of the sliced cheeses out of a stack and placed it between two round crackers with little seeds on top. She bit down and smiled gently at the familiar taste of one of her favorite snacks as a kid.

"Bring back good memories?" Draco asked.

"I used to have this as a snack all the time before I went to Hogwarts. My parents could get it ready quickly and it wasn't as sugary as some after school snacks. They were dentists, see, and sugar is bad for your teeth. Wears away the enamel."

"If you say so. Do you see your parents much anymore?" Malfoy was standing over the sink cutting the heads off the strawberries.

"Why aren't you using magic?"

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours."

"No. I haven't for over a year. When Harry, Ron, and I went to search for the horcruxes, I needed to get rid of my parents so that they wouldn't get tortured or killed by Voldemort. I placed a memory charm on them. They don't even know they have a daughter and currently they live in Australia."

"Why haven't you gone and made them remember you, yet?"

"Why aren't you using magic?" she retorted.

"It was my mother's idea before she died. My father was being ridiculously stubborn about his beliefs in the superiority of pure blood and my mother thought it would be a smart idea to try and correct our beliefs with the times so that no one would have a reason to attack our family. She said we should take some time to try and understand Muggles and Muggle-borns by doing small tasks the way they would. My father refused but I did it with my mother. Let's just say it stuck. Another reason is the Muggle way of doing things has a way of taking a very long time and I don't have all that much to do."

"Why did you join your mother when you could've done what your father was doing?"

"He was only refusing now that the war was over and he wouldn't get killed for being a dick. He'd raised me to be coward and I started to understand in those months that I didn't want to be that anymore. It was my first step in the right direction. So why haven't you gone to Australia?"

"I haven't had the time. I know it's only a couple of seconds away but every time I mean to, something else comes up."

"No, that's not it."

"Huh?"

"That's not why you haven't gone to your parents. That's what I like to call a petty excuse and trust me I would know since I was particularly good at coming up with them most of my life."

Hermione popped a strawberry he handed her into her mouth and pondered what he said. "Well what else could it be? They're my parents. I love them and of course I want them back more than anything. What else would stop me?"

"Are you asking for my opinion? You actually care what I think? Is that what I'm hearing?"

"Just answer the question, Malfoy."

"You didn't say no. Wow, you totally want to be my friend. I should've known. There's always allure for the bad boy isn't there, Granger?"

"You know what? Never mind. I could care less what the hell you think. Here I was trying to make it easy for you to prove me wrong and, as expected, you suck at it. Thanks for the cheese and strawberries. I'll have that report now, I think."

"Granger, wait, I'm sorry. I am horrible at this. I know that. But I don't know how I'm supposed to act around you. It's all very new."

"Well maybe that's because this just wasn't supposed to happen. Let's forget you were ever thinking this was a good idea, because it's not."

"I'm never giving up," he laughed, "But perhaps I have tortured you enough for today. Here," he handed her the report and showed her to the door. "I'll see you next week," he winked as she left. Hermione was still angry by the time she got back to Harry's house but instead of sticking all the way through dinner, it disappeared half way through and was replaced with a light, bubbly feeling. She'd actually enjoyed herself. She was learning things about Malfoy she could never have dreamed up and she scolded her endless thirst for knowledge for ruining everything. She'd always known it would be the end of her, but she'd hoped it wouldn't be the crash and burn sort of end. It wasn't looking good.

"So let's see the report," Harry said after dinner when Ginny had finally managed to rip the remote from his hands and turn the TV off. Ron eagerly sat forward in anticipation of Malfoy's labor. Hermione didn't know if it was actually about the information inside or the fact that it was likely a shit report and he could tease Malfoy. Undoubtedly everyone would laugh. Hermione wondered if she would laugh too. She jostled the notes Malfoy had given her from her pocket and handed them over to Harry.

"Have you read them yet?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head, "I figured it was something we should all do together. We're all affected by this information.

"Wow," Harry breathed, "This is actually impressive. What did you say to Malfoy, Hermione? I didn't even know he could be this diligent." Harry laid the crinkled pieces of notebook paper in the middle of the table and everyone extended their necks so they could read the words.

Every day of the week had it's own heading and underneath were extensive notes about the movements and topics of discussion of the death eaters. Some of the discussions were brief...especially if they were about sex or some other personal matter. Only when Malfoy thought it might be something helpful did he expand...almost quoting the dialogue word for word. Everyone's mouth was hanging open by the end. They were so impressed. They now knew that Alecto would be at the Hog's Head tomorrow night, disguised as a woman because he had been complaining about how he could hardly go out of his house anymore without dressing up. Besides that, there was nothing else, but Harry was ecstatic.

"I was gonna say that you never had to go back, Hermione, because I was so sure that this relationship we've developed with Malfoy was going to be as useless as he is, but I was wrong about both things. We need him. This is...this is brilliant. He's brilliant."

Everyone around the table was nodding, even Ron. His mouth was slightly more agape than anyone else's, but he was agreeing with Harry nonetheless. "Did you have sex with him?" he finally asked Hermione.

"No, Ron!" she shrieked, "Jesus, who do you think I am? I'm not some slut that sleeps with guys to get what I want. I just asked and he said okay. That's all that happened. What is wrong with you?" Normally Hermione would've stalked off after yelling at Ron who had always been a little insensitive at times, but this time she wanted to hear his excuse.

"Sorry," he murmured, "That was out of line. It wasn't about you anyways, it was about him. I don't understand why he would go to all this trouble unless he was getting something out of it."

Hermione thought it was perhaps time to come clean with her friends. They needed to stop making wild guesses about what was going on with Malfoy, because more often than not it included her and a bedroom. That better not be all he wanted, anyways, because Hermione was going to back him up here in front of her friends.

"He's doing this all because he's alone and he wants to prove to me that he's worthy of my friendship. It's all he goes on about when I'm over there. That's why I was late home. We actually talked and sort of hung out for a while until I got mad at him. I'm not trying to say that he's not the Malfoy we know and that I won't continue to be cautious, but I think he's changed. Call my crazy, but I really do."

"You are crazy," Ron said, "He's obviously tricking you. He was always a charismatic son of a bitch. He managed to convince a lot of people of a lot of things. More often than not that Harry, you, and I all sucked and we're fucking awesome."

Harry and Hermione laughed. Then Ginny said, "You really think so Hermione?"

"Yeah. It could be a ruse I suppose but he's been so honest about everything else and he hasn't called me mudblood once."

"Oh congratulations for him," Ron jeered, "He's decided to be a sub-par human being instead of a horrible one."

"Well I trust Hermione's instincts," Ginny stated. "And does it actually even matter what he wants? I mean of course it does if it means Hermione is in danger, but even then. We still want what he can provide for us. Malfoy can save us more lives then he can expend."

"I agree," Harry decided.

"How can you say that?" Ron demanded, "This is Hermione we're talking about. If he wants to do something...unsavory to her we shouldn't let her go back. It matters entirely why he's doing this."

"And Hermione can take care of herself," Harry said.

"God you always do this. Risk the lives of the people you love for the greater good."

"I thought you would understand better than anyone Ron, seeing as you've been in this position before. I know that about myself and it kills me almost daily and yet if Hermione said no there's nothing I would do about it. It's ultimately down to her. She could back out just like you did."

"Boys," Ginny whispered, "Stop. Go cool off, Ron."

"I'll go cool off at my own house, thanks," Ron sneered and exited the house in a dramatic turn of his heel.

"I think he's still in love with you, Hermione," Ginny sighed.

"He's not. Perhaps he fancies himself to be, but he's not. That's how much it wasn't working. If we ever got back together it would become all the more obvious and I don't need to go through the same break up again, however civilized it was."

"Well, I have to run to the office," Harry declared, kissing his wife on the top of the head, "We need to prepare for Carrow. I probably won't be back until tomorrow night so don't wait up, sweetheart." Ginny nodded grimly and Harry swiftly hugged Hermione's shoulders and then flooed away.

"So what did you and Malfoy talk about while you were over there?"

"Who cares?" Hermione sighed. "I'm too exhausted to think about that right now. Why can't Ron have faith in me?"

"It's Malfoy," Ginny whispered in explanation. "What other reason does he need?"

Hermione couldn't find a way to argue with her logic so she simply took a sip of her water and sighed as she swirled the liquid around in the cup, "I think I might need something stronger."

"Not this soon before bed," Ginny replied, "You're going to go sleep. That's the best cure. Come on, let's go. I'll help you get ready."

Ginny followed her upstairs and laid out Hermione's pajamas on the bed and turned on the bedside light. She folded the covers down on the side Hermione liked to sleep on and then kissed her best friend on the cheek. "Sleep, Hermione. Ron will understand. Give him some time."

"Do you actually believe Malfoy could be a different person?"

"Anyone is capable of change, Hermione and Malfoy has had enough huge life experiences and decisions to have the opportunity. Do I believe he took it? I don't know. But I'd like to think so. I'd like to think he isn't what we've seen, because if there's no one that believes in him how can he believe in himself? Help him become a better person, Hermione. I know you can.

"But I don't owe that to him."

"No," Ginny replied. "But in asking to be your friend he's asking for forgiveness. Something tells me he's never been forgiven for anything his life. Maybe we owe that to him."

"When did you get wise?"

"When your two best friends and your entire family enters a war that they keep telling you to sit on the side of you learn a lot about life and death and love. More importantly, I was not often the subject of Malfoy's cruelty. It's easier for me to see past all of the history and consider him as a human being and not a heartless machine. I'm a different perspective. With that being said I still say he's an asshole and you can't be too careful."

Hermione laughed and hugged Ginny hard. "I don't know what I would do without you. Harry and Ron would drive me crazy otherwise."

Hermione crawled into bed and opened the book on her nightstand. She couldn't get a good night's sleep without reading first. As Ginny left she said, "Give him the chance he's asking for but more than that give him a few mistakes because he's learning. Forgiveness, Hermione. That's my opinion."

"Night, Ginny."

"Good night, Hermione." She flicked off the larger light on her way out and the room was barely lit by the light on the nightstand, but it was enough to read from and Hermione sunk farther into her sheets and the world inside the book whisked her away from her thoughts. Needless to say, Malfoy would still be there when she got back.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to CrazedKitty13, GreekPrincess143, Hyoyeon, MarchesaLace, MikaIkari, NeaaLeann, SimiLittleGirl, TrixieLaRu, kvance, lissaann17, marianna75, and shadowcrystal89 for the follows. They are much appreciated as always. Thank you TennisRebels15 and padfootsgrl179 for the favorites. I'd also like to say thanks to everyone who followed and favorited, I'm just only thanking you for one thing at the moment but I'm doubly grateful to you. And the biggest thank you in the world goes to girlonfire123456789, who is now Thedoctorschild, for the multiple reviews. They are both lovely and you are absolutely amazing. I love you. I hope you continue to love the story. I do my best.*

Another note...if I miss somebody please let me know and I'll be sure to mention you next time. I don't mean to, trust me. I want to thank all of you.*

Also, you guys, this was so close to not happening. My wifi has been down and I was so worried I wouldn't be able to post this chapter but my grandfather fixed it and we are all set now! I hope you guys enjoy this update.*

Thanks to 8thWonderOfTheWorldz, BunnieOftheMoon, CendreDust, Gumbogirl, HallowRain8587, KaliMione77, Lucylxxx26, Nicolette Darke, Patriotgirl, SalazarsDemonLover, SummersFruits, Superagaentv, brittanyjanee, grahamxeric, kerry6590, lizaroni, and mkerr94 for the follows. You guys this story has over 50 followers and it's absolutely crazy. You guys are completely the best and I hope I don't disappoint now that I've got quite the following. A special thanks to Kimm Possible and tsukinopen for the favorites which are much appreciated of course. It's quite an honor. And thank you thank you thank you to superageaentv, thedoctorschild (as always, keep at it :)), and the guest for the reviews. I really do love them and it lets me know I'm still on the right track. As for your questions superageaentv, Ginny is a daily prophet reporter in this story and often sees Harry, Ron, and Hermione at work if she goes to the Ministry to follow a story. It was easy for her to get a job there as friends to the trio. Any inside information on them is always appreciated. I don't remember if I said where she worked but I'm very glad you asked either way. You were probably not the only curious one. And thanks for the praise :). thedoctorschild...god bless you. Seriously. You make me so happy. And the guest...I don't know...maybe he will realize that the kiss meant something ;)...we're gonna have to see.

* Secondly, I know it's been awhile. I've been on vacation...and I'm going to try and get another chapter in after this one before I go on vacation again. This time it's Paris which means I definitely won't be updating while I'm gone but still the longest break should still be only two weeks. I don't like making you guys wait. :)

Okay now that we're done with all of that...phew...it's time to start the chapter. Finally. Actually, one more thing...this chapter has some sexual assault in it. There is no actual rape, but there almost is and if you have no interest in reading that be aware. Once death eaters come into the story get out for a little while. **This note applies to the new section of the chapter which was supposed to be chapter six. As far as I can tell there is no obvious solution to the problem Erin illustrated in the comments and this was the only answer I could come up with. Chapter six follows chapter five, which is why this is now very long and I've also included all notes I had for chapter six above with the notes from chapter five. I realize this may be confusing...I emailed the support and I will make this less confusing when I know what to do. But until then I couldn't make you guys wait for the new chapter. **

Hermione heard the pop of someone apparating into the house and she heard a door beside her open and then steps flurrying down the stairs. Hermione crawled out from under the covers, set down her book, and followed who she assumed was Ginny, down the stairs. When she got there, Harry was lying on the floor, his glasses askew, and his legs twitching. Ginny was by his head furiously asking him questions which Harry was barely able to answer. He couldn't articulate his words. Hermione ran over and knelt down beside Ginny. Hermione suddenly wished they hadn't been having a lazy day so that they could've been more prepared.

"Does he know what he was hit with?" Hermione asked quickly.

Ginny shook her head. Her eyes were filled with worry when they finally connected with Hermione's. Hermione only vaguely recognized the effects of the spell but definitely had no ideas in how to cure it or how dangerous it actually was. "We have to get him to St. Mungo's, Ginny. Just in case."

"How are we going to do that?" she sniffled.

"Ginny. You can't panic okay? Hang in there with me. We need to carry him over near the fireplace and I'll apparate over to St. Mungo's now and have them send a couple of healers over through the floo and have them take Harry over. Can you help me with that?"

Ginny nodded and wiped away a few stray tears and lifted Harry's shoulders up. Hermione did the same with Harry's legs and on the count of three the girls lifted. Hermione would normally use wingardium leviosa for something like this but she didn't want Harry to accidentally bump into anything and she didn't know how that spell would react with the aftereffects of whatever hit him earlier. Ginny was whispering in Harry's ear, trying to keep him conscious, and they finally managed to deliver him near the fireplace. They set him down as gently as possible and then Hermione ran upstairs and grabbed her wand from the nightstand.

"I'm going to go to St. Mungo's now. You stay there and keep Harry awake. Do whatever you can." Hermione then apparated on the spot and appeared just outside of St. Mungo's. She ran up to the information desk and said, "Hi, I'm kind of in a hurry so I'll just say this quick. Harry Potter is in his home right now and he got hit with something bad. I need you to send some people over and get him here as quickly as possible."

The young woman with a blond ponytail sprinted into action, gathering whatever employees were walking by and pointing them to the fireplace and telling them where to go. Hermione knew that the only reason they were listening to her was because she'd said Harry Potter. That was the advantage of being part of the trio. You were given whatever you wanted whenever you wanted because you were considered a hero. Hermione didn't even bother returning to the Potter's; she simply waited near the visitor's center and within seconds saw a bunch of people tugging a lifeless looking Harry through the fireplace, onto a ready gurney, and pulling him into an elevator. Ginny came right after them and joined Hermione.

"Did they tell you anything?"

Ginny shook her head, "Only that they were taking him to the fourth floor...spell damage. I did hear them murmuring about a bad combination of spells. I think someone did say that he was going to be perfectly alright, but it could've been my imagination."

"Think we're allowed up?"

Ginny shook her head once more. "Definitely not. Mind waiting here with me?"

"Of course not." They sat down in a couple of chairs across from the visitor's desk and prepared themselves for a long wait. Hermione gripped Ginny's hand in her own and sent a Patronus to Ron so he would know what was going on. Ron apparated next to them seconds later and sat in the chair next to Hermione. She heard him whisper, "I should've gone with him. Damn it."

"What do you know, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Not much. They were going after Alecto, Harry and a couple other aurors, and I was invited to join but I figured it was kind of a shoe in and had some reports and things to do, so I passed. Apparently it didn't go as smoothly as I thought it would."

"Did they get Carrow?" Ginny asked.

Ron nodded. "All locked up in Azkaban. Malfoy's information seemed to be accurate," he admitted grudgingly, "But I'd be curious to hear what exactly happened. Harry had backup and the element of surprise, or at least that was the idea, but I'm guessing that wasn't entirely the case."

"That doesn't make it Malfoy's fault," Hermione snapped.

"Nobody was saying it did," Ginny replied, shooting Ron a glare. She mouthed shut up at him and grasped Hermione's hand tighter in hers. "We're going to get through this."

They didn't move for hours. Every once and a while an employee of the hospital would come by and offer pastries or coffee but everyone refused. They were too worried to think about themselves. Finally a healer came down and approached them.

"He's going to be alright. It was wise of you to contact us, however, as it could've gotten worse, but he was never in any danger of dying. It appears he was hit with a simple stunning spell and a rather more serious sectumsempra at the same time. Someone attempted to heal Harry from the sectumsempra but there was no treatment for the stunning spell or the effects of the combination of the two. The healing spell ended up doing more damage then good but it was still important because the other option was Harry bleeding out."

"Can we see him?" Ginny asked frantically.

"Of course. We're sending him down now. He's been released. You can all go home."

"I'm gonna go tell Mom that he's alright," Ron said and disapparated. Hermione and Ginny saw Harry come walking of his own accord out of the elevator and Ginny sprinted at him, flinging her arms around his neck and pulling him close. Hermione could see him whispering things in her ear and she eventually pulled away, giving him a quick peck on the mouth before coming over to Hermione. She threw her arm around Harry's shoulder and together, the three apparated back home. Harry automatically laid down on the couch and Ginny joined him. They popped in a movie and Ginny actually managed to sit all the way through for the first time, massaging Harry's feet gently.

At their very very late dinner, Hermione could no longer keep her curiosity at bay. "What happened, Harry? Ron told us you got Alecto but how did it end up in a fight?"

"We were expecting it to just be Carrow," Harry said darkly, "But it wasn't. All of the remaining death eaters were there with him, having some sort of meeting. We were outnumbered and more surprised than they were. Luckily, we got our spells off first and most everyone was grounded but we did have to duel two of them for a bit. By the time they fled, leaving all their downed comrades, we had Alecto captured. Unfortunately they came back for the people they left in whooshes of smoke and we couldn't capture another two death eaters. Or at least that's what I've been told. I don't remember much of it. The only thing I remember is Aberforth helping us out. I've got nothing to say against him anymore."

"God," Ginny sighed, "You could've died."

"Could've," Harry replied, "But I didn't, so let's stop thinking about it." Hermione knew that he meant worrying but he'd promised Ginny to never tell her to stop worrying about him again. Ginny seemed to have gotten the switch of words as well because she appeared slightly disgruntled, but didn't say anything.

"I hope they don't figure out where we got the information, though, because Malfoy could still prove useful. They'll leave him alone if they figure out he's spying on them. While that's probably what he wants, it isn't in my best interest."

"They won't trace it back to Malfoy," Hermione said, "At least not right away. We've still got some time."

"Good," Harry replied, "Sure you're okay going back, Hermione?"

"Course."

Harry nodded and stood up from the table, "I think I'm going to turn into bed. It's really late and my body hurts like hell." He held out his hand to Ginny and she took it, following him into the bedroom. Hermione glanced at the clock on the cable box and saw that it was three in the morning. While she wasn't particularly tired, if she wanted to get anything done at work tomorrow she was going to have to get some sleep.

Right when she got to work the next day her coworkers sent her home. Hermione hadn't realized she looked that bad but most everybody had heard the news about what had happened to Harry Potter last night and figured she must've been involved. She had no idea what to do with her day now that she had it completely empty so she went grocery shopping for the Potter's. While she was pondering the deli meats, she remembered the scant amount of nutritious food Malfoy had in his house at present so Hermione went to the produce section and bought him various fruits and vegetables as well as a loaf of bread, some turkey and ham, uncooked bacon, parmesan cheese, and pasta. She went to the register and bought all of it and separated Harry's things and Malfoy's things into different bags and while she was carrying them all out of the store to a vacant place where she could disapparate, she stopped. What was she doing? Why was she buying groceries for Malfoy? It had just seemed like reflex but now Hermione was going to have to go over on a day when she wasn't scheduled to. That would definitely make it seem like she liked his company. She was such an idiot but once she got in one of her helpful moods she tried to help almost everybody and unfortunately Malfoy had been part of that category. She sighed and apparated to Godric's Hollow, leaving the Potter's groceries on their counter before apparating to the bushes by Malfoy's. There were no death eaters about so she took a deep breath, already regretting this, and knocked on his door.

Malfoy was shocked out of his daily stupor. He'd been dusting every inch of his house for the second time this week when he'd heard the knock. It wasn't anybody he could think of and his heart rate increased slightly as panic set in. Had someone found him? He had been almost positive last time when Granger left that she wasn't going to breath a word of where he was, but maybe he had been wrong. He grabbed his wand from his kitchen counter and tip toed silently to the door. He glanced through the peep hole and saw Granger standing outside, carrying a large paper bag, and looking impatient. He grinned despite himself and flung open the door.

"Granger. What a lovely surprise," he said, in a jeering tone.

"I...er..." then she rose her head confidently and continued, "I remembered while I was out shopping that Goyle had done a sub-par job on the groceries so I got you some when I was out. There should be everything you need for a well balanced diet, so why don't you just take the bag from my hands and let me go treat my embarrassment somewhere else. I'll see you on Friday." She dumped the bag in his hands and retreated as quickly as possible from the door.

"A balanced diet?" he scoffed after her.

"Oh do whatever you want. I thought that if you wanted to eat healthy that you should have the opportunity. Don't know why I bothered."

"Granger, come back."

"I'm good," she said, waving, and disapparated.

"Damn it," Malfoy murmured and carried the bag into the house, shutting the door behind him. He unpacked it and placed most of it in the fridge, actually pleased that he now had vegetables to add back into his diet. He abandoned his dusting and sat down in the green leather chair in his sitting room and pondered Granger. She had come here all on her own and was thinking about him outside of their visits. He wondered what had changed in the short time since he'd last seen her.

Hermione got back to the house and cracked open a book as soon as she'd made it to her room. But she had trouble focusing on the words. Why had she done that? It must've been Ginny's advice settling into her subconscious and causing her to do that for Malfoy. Luckily, she'd gotten out of there before it seemed like she actually wanted to be there, but her hostility was now broken. She couldn't really hate him anymore, she could only pretend, because you don't buy groceries and deliver them to their house for someone you can't stand to be around.

Ginny was back a couple of hours later, toting tomorrow's daily prophet, and appearing tired.

"I had to write an article on the attack on Harry," she whispered to Hermione as she sunk next to her on the bed. "It was so hard reliving that and it only just happened. Everyone told me to go home early. I assume that's why you're home too?"

Hermione nodded, "I got to leave practically when I entered though."

"Lucky," Ginny sighed.

"Not really. I went shopping because I was restless and needed something to do and I ended up shopping for Malfoy."

"No," Ginny gasped.

"Yeah. I hardly even thought about it. It just happened and then I had to deliver them and it was so awkward and ugh..."

"No skipping work tomorrow then, I take it?"

"Nope. I need something to keep me busy apparently."

"Was he grateful?"

"Er, I don't know. Maybe. I didn't stick around to figure out."

"That's not like you. Running away, I mean."

"I know," Hermione sighed, "But I seem to be doing it a lot lately."

"Understandable."

"How?"

"You're scared. I think you're beginning to realize that you might actually want to get to know Malfoy better but it's so against every part of your being that every fiber of your body is begging you to run away and you can't deny that much force."

"Maybe."

"You should get some rest, Hermione. I'll come and get you when dinner's ready."

"Kay," Hermione sighed and curled up under her sheets. Ginny shut off the reading light and shut the door behind her. Hermione closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come. There was no point in actually trying to sleep because she knew she wouldn't be able to force herself to. She eventually did fall asleep. Ginny came in to get her for dinner but instead decided not to disturb her and Hermione slept all the way until the next morning. She returned to work the next day and then the week continued to pass in the uneventful manner she was used to. Suddenly it was Friday again and she had to return to Malfoy's. She only hoped he wasn't going to ask her about the grocery incident as she headed for his door. She knew there was no way, however, to avoid the teasing.

Malfoy invited her in and she walked back to the kitchen, a familiar place now, and sat at the barstool.

"Thanks for the food, by the way, Granger. The loaf of bread was a particularly nice addition."

Hermione stared at him, her mouth flopping open. He wasn't teasing her or asking her why she'd showed up with them he was only thanking her. He watched her reaction and chuckled lightly. "I want to be your friend, remember?"

"I didn't expect you to actually work this hard at it is all," Hermione admitted.

"I tried my approach and it wasn't working. Thought maybe I'd try your way. Is it too weird because I can easily revert to my earlier ways. Very easily."

"Er..."

"I knew it was too weird," he smirked. "In that case...are you actually concerned with my well being, Granger? Because I find that hilarious. If you'd told me last year that Granger was going to bring my groceries I think I would've peed my pants laughing so hard. Is it because I'm undeniably attractive?" he asked, sauntering closer, his chest sticking out, until he was only inches from Hermione's side.

"No. You're unpleasant personality makes you the most unattractive person on this planet."

"Oh? But my body is alright with you?"

Hermione appraised him obviously and sighed, "Oh right, I forgot about that part. You're personality overshadows it too much. Frankly, it doesn't do much for me."

"You like playing just as much as I do, don't you?"

Hermione smirked. "Perhaps. The report?"

He handed it over this time without complaint and said, "I haven't ever really done this before so don't judge me if it's absolutely miserable, but would you like to stay for dinner? I think I may even have some ice cream."

Hermione was about to say no but then recalled Ginny's advice. He was trying surprisingly hard and maybe he deserved an opportunity. After all, Hermione couldn't help the tiny pang of pity for Malfoy and how he was now living his life. It was entirely his fault but Hermione couldn't help it nonetheless. "I think I can manage dinner," she replied.

"Great," he smiled. "I think that deserves a return to my attempt at a nicer personality. One that doesn't grate against yours too bad. Er...I haven't actually made anything yet...would you mind assisting me?"

"Course. What are we making?"

"I figured we could make a vegetable stir fry and then toss it over the pasta and sprinkle parmesan cheese on top. How does that sound?"

"Good," Hermione said, whipping out her wand to get started. Malfoy grabbed her hand, scaring Hermione senseless and she almost attacked him for assuming such familiarity but she didn't when she saw his hand retract; unsure, before gently teasing her wand from her fingers and placing it in a drawer with his.

"I know you know how to use all these Muggle cooking instruments and I would like someone to show me. Do you mind making this dinner by hand?"

"I suppose not. Just ask me for my wand next time, kay?"

"Sorry. I'm used to taking what I need."

"I'm aware. It's one of the reasons I don't like you."

"Is that still present tense?"

"I think so, now get me a large pot of water...please."

"Sure." Malfoy tugged out a metal pot from the cupboards underneath the counter and went to the sink. He waited patiently for it to fill all the way with water and managed to lug it over to Hermione. It was quite heavy and when he set it down in front of her she burst into laughter.

Malfoy scowled, "What?"

"You only need it to be half full," she managed to choke out, "Sorry, I should've specified. You don't cook much, do you?"

Malfoy replied very seriously, "Why do you think I had a huge tray of cheese and crackers?"

Hermione laughed even harder at that and when she was placing the pot of water onto the burner she sloshed herself with water. The entire front side of her shirt got wet and she shrieked. Now Malfoy was laughing. Hermione was going to snap at him but she supposed it was only fair.

"Do you think..." Hermione began.

"Go down the hallway beside the sitting room and take the very first left. In my room there's a black dresser next to the bed. You can find something in there."

Hermione nodded and followed his instructions, entering his room. There was no personal decoration anywhere and all of the colors were either green or black. She flicked on a light but it didn't do much to illuminate the room, the colors were simply too dark. His bed had a gorgeous, quilt comforter on it, but with the unfortunate characteristic of being green. She felt it on the way over to the dresser and it was smooth and cold. She inspected the quilt farther and saw that it was a patchwork of all sorts of different green fabrics. Some with leaves, some with trees, some with solid green, and so on. It felt like an ode to the color itself and all of the things it symbolized. She loved it.

When she reached the dresser she tugged open the top drawer on the left and saw a large pile of jumbled socks and underwear. She shut it hurriedly before she let her mind travel down that road and opened the one underneath it. This one had lots of shirts in semi-organized piles but obviously he didn't bother straightening them after he pulled out a shirt under another one. She sifted through them and decided on a solid gray v-neck tee. She removed her wet t-shirt, which was more difficult than she would have liked, as it stuck to her skin, used it to wipe away an excess water from her stomach and then pulled Malfoy's shirt over her head. As it went over her nose she faintly smelled pine trees, sweat, and peppermint. She checked herself out quickly in the mirror, doing a couple of quick turns from side to side before deciding she was satisfied and returned to Malfoy. It was only then she realized she could've avoided this whole borrowing clothes debacle if she'd used her wand. He was making her forget what she could do. He probably wouldn't have given her wand back anyways, the asshole.

When she got back, he was staring quizzically down at the water in the pot as little bubbles began to form on the bottom. He'd done absolutely nothing since she'd left.

"How about you start chopping the broccoli?"

"Oh yeah, okay. I can do that."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Hermione noticed Malfoy was having trouble keeping focused on the broccoli as she sat next to him and worked on red peppers on the same cutting board. His eyes kept shifting towards her and the shirt she was wearing. She chose to ignore the looks and focus on her task. They exchanged very few words while they worked.

By the time Malfoy had managed to chop up all of the broccoli, Hermione was done with all of the other vegetables. He hadn't been particularly good at wielding a knife, but he had managed to get the broccoli into manageable pieces so she didn't comment. She simply swept all of them off the cutting board into a pan with a dash of olive oil and began sautéing them.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked.

"It softens the vegetables. Makes them much more edible; especially in a pasta dish." At the thought of pasta, Hermione peered into the pot and saw the the water was now rolling around, bursting through the calm surface.

"The water's ready. Add the pasta."

Malfoy complied and Hermione handed him a fork so he could stir them around. He looked for a second as though he had no idea what do, which he probably didn't, but he slowly dipped the fork into the water and began swirling it around, looking at Hermione for confirmation. She nodded and grated some parmesan cheese. Then she stole the fork from him and tried to capture a noodle. Once she had she slurped it into her mouth and chewed, "Not quite ready. We'll just have to wait. Why don't you explain to me all the green."

"Slytherin house."

"Don't get sassy with me. Are you really that proud of Slytherin? After everything?"

"Of course. It's where I belonged and I felt very loyal to it. I admit that many of the wizards that turned out of the house were not particularly good, myself included, but it was my home for years and there were a lot of incredibly decent people in it too. Hogwarts was the closest thing I had to a home and I just wanted this place to feel a bit like it."

"Well, I'd say you did a good job."

"Do you not like it?"

"It's a little much for me. And much too dreary. It needs some light and pastel. I mean, this place could make you depressed whether your life was happy or not."

"That's how I like it, Granger. Black like my soul."

"Your soul isn't black, Malfoy."

"Isn't it?" he whispered before trying to get a noodle out himself. When he finally did after a very heated battle, he lifted the noodle into the air and said, "Open up, Granger." Hermione had been about to question him about his last statement, thinking it strange, but was suddenly distracted with what he was asking, as he knew she would be.

"If you seriously think I'm going to let you feed me when I have my own hands, you're very mistaken."

"Live a little."

"I am alive and living last time I checked."

"Probably open for debate. Although it would depend on how you defined the word 'live.'"

Hermione reluctantly opened her mouth and tilted her head back, finished with the arguing for now, and Malfoy tipped the fork forward letting the noodle fall. Instead of gliding into her mouth it fell across her cheek, over her nose, and down to the corner of her mouth. Malfoy laughed amiably, and plucked the noodle from her face and placed it, with his fingers this time, into her mouth. The act felt very intimate, like something a married couple would take part in, but Hermione didn't complain. It was those things she missed about a relationship and if she could get some of those benefits without being in one, it wasn't necessarily a problem. It didn't mean she wasn't going to say something, though.

"What kind of aim was that?"

"Maybe I did it on purpose."

"Maybe, my ass. You definitely did. What the hell?"

"Granger, would you just shut up and put the noodles with the vegetables and cheese so we can eat?"

"I don't want to. In what world is it okay to drop food onto a girl's face for the sole purpose of the right to use your fingers to place it into her mouth? I mean, good god, just ask, don't manipulate. Manipulation is for horrible, messed up people who don't..."

Malfoy grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her once, roughly. Hermione shut up and slapped him hard in the face. Malfoy was just glad she wasn't talking anymore. Her voice had been starting to get strident and she was complaining about nothing at all. She just wanted an excuse to be mad at him.

Hermione ignored him as she spooned the noodles into the pan, mixed up all the ingredients, and then grabbed a plate from his cupboard. She piled a large serving on to it and said, "I'm taking this to go." Her plan had been to apparate right away but then she remembered that she didn't have her wand. "So give me my wand back. Now."

"Granger, I'm sorry I kissed you, okay? I just really needed you to stop talking. It's not like I wanted to, or that it meant something."

"Again, manipulative. You are such a self-serving bastard. It drives me crazy. And you know what? It would've been better if it had meant something. I would have cared much less then. In fact, I probably would've stayed. What you did was much much worse than that. I can't believe that you don't even see that! I mean Jesus Christ, Malfoy, what planet were you born on where treating people like that is an okay thing to do?"

"Earth."

"Jesus fucking Christ. Malfoy, if you don't give me my wand now I will beat you up. Or I'll get someone to come beat you up for me. It wouldn't be a problem."

"Here," he whispered, pulling it out of the drawer with his and placing it into her fingertips which lightly trailed down her wrist as he withdrew, in the form of an apology. Hermione seemed to calm down but he still knew that she was leaving. He'd actually managed to make her angry. Not irritated, but angry. "Are you going to be back next week?" he murmured.

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

"I'll make it up to you."

"You do that. Good luck because you're going to need it." Then she disapparated. Malfoy got his own plate out and got some food before sitting at the table he'd set for two alone. It was only then he recalled she'd still been wearing his shirt.

**Chapter Six:**

Hermione stormed into the Potter's house, tossing her bag onto the bench by the door hard, and entered the kitchen. She was starving. Here she thought she was going to have a nice sit down dinner but, of course, Malfoy ruined that. Why did he always ruin everything? She settled into a barstool by the counter and ate the meal she'd whisked away with her, alone. She knew Ginny was definitely home from work by now, but Hermione had heard a shower going and besides she didn't really want to talk to anyone. Especially Ginny. Her advice was too helpful. It would've just irritated Hermione further at the moment.

She was pushing the meal around on her plate, having only eaten a couple of bites, when Ginny strolled in, a towel on her head and a bathrobe wound around her slender body. Hermione didn't even look up when she entered, instead choosing to stare into space.

Ginny approached slowly and waved a hand in front of Hermione's face. Hermione started out of her stupor and then looked dejectedly up at Ginny before returning to pushing the pasta around the plate. Ginny didn't say a word but sat down on the barstool next to Hermione and watched her until Hermione cracked.

"Stop staring at me. I'm fine."

"Did you cook that here? And where'd you get that shirt?"

"Huh?" Hermione hadn't been expecting those questions at all. She'd totally forgotten she'd been wearing Malfoy's shirt. She almost stood from her chair and apparated back to Malfoy's place to throw his shirt in his face and yell at him some more. Maybe that would make her feel better. Probably not though. Instead she just tugged the shirt off, leaving her in nothing but her bra, and threw it on the floor, then continued what she'd been doing for the last couple of minutes. Not eating the food she'd prepared. She wished she could be starving again instead of thinking about what had happened and getting progressively angrier.

"Are you going to answer my questions?"

Hermione sighed. She wanted to say no and retract to a much earlier age in her life where being this surly and unhelpful was completely normal. But this was Ginny and she couldn't act that way around her best friend. Ginny would see right through it in an instant.

"Malfoy and I were making dinner together and that's his shirt." Hermione didn't feel like elaborating beyond that. Let Ginny think whatever the hell she wanted to think.

"I take it that the visit didn't end well."

"Obviously."

"Can I ask..."

"You can, doesn't mean I'll tell you." Hermione paused, taking another deep breath and said in a hurry, "He was just being the biggest dick in the world and that's that."

"What did he do, Hermione?"

Hermione stuffed food into her mouth and studiously ignored Ginny, who sighed and stood. She left the kitchen and Hermione sat there for another hour all alone with her thoughts. She only got up, washed her plate...which she was going to have to return to Malfoy along with the shirt...and walked into the living room when she heard the pop of someone apparating. Harry was home and she wanted to see the one friend who would just have a good laugh with her instead of trying to actually figure out what the problem was.

Ron was with Harry and both of them gaped at Hermione when she came into the living room. Ginny was giggling into her hand and Hermione stared quizzically at all of them. Harry carefully averted his eyes and nudged Ron when he hadn't quite reached the appropriate decision in time.

"Er Hermione...I'm not saying that you couldn't just walk around in a bra everywhere but why are you?"

Hermione blushed furiously at that and stared down at her bare stomach. Why couldn't she remember what she was wearing? That had never been a problem before and yet she'd managed to forget about Malfoy's shirt and the fact that all she had was a bra on, all in the same day. She couldn't help feeling that this situation would be a lot less awkward if Ron wasn't present. He was still having trouble keeping his eyes away and Hermione suddenly remembered him cupping those very breasts and kissing the nipples gently and biting them not so gently, which just made her blush more. This was not going well at all. She shook her head to eradicate all of the thoughts she was having and said to Harry, "Ask Ginny. I'm going to go put a shirt on. I'll be right down."

Hermione didn't stay to hear them murmur about her. She went to her bedroom and laid down on the bed. She really should put a shirt on but it was really more of a ruse so she could be alone for a couple of minutes.

The truth was, after a lot of contemplation, Hermione realized she hadn't been as angry at Malfoy as she'd originally thought. Sure, he'd been a dick and kissing her had been the worst possible decision he could've made but Hermione was more mad at herself than him. She'd wanted him to feed her that noodle despite appearances. She'd been having more fun in those couple of hours before it all went to hell than she'd had in a long time. Of course, Harry and Ginny and Ron knew her better than anyone and could entertain her endlessly but she hadn't had any new additions in her life for a very long time. It was always the same. Work, come home, chat with her friends, sleep, and then work again. There was never ever a change, until the situation with Malfoy came along and Hermione was mad at herself for enjoying the change no matter who it came from. She was still pissed at him but she realized when she'd been eating dinner that she was going to forgive him. She had to because he was the only factor in her life that wasn't something she could count on. And Hermione was addicted. Now, as she was lying on her bed, she was trying to come to terms with that realization. Was this her becoming friends with him?

And now that she was considering more embarrassing topics what had happened tonight when Ron had seen her with only a bra on? Their sex hadn't even been that great and yet Hermione had blushed thinking about it. The part that was scaring her was that she even thought about it. Ron and her were completely over with no regrets and with no looking back and yet...she would have to ask Ginny about that later.

She returned to her friends, who were sitting at the table having dinner. Already having eaten, Hermione joined them but didn't grab a plate for herself. Blissfully, neither Harry nor Ron asked any questions, they just carried on their conversation about Quidditch without a pause. They were debating where in the standings the Chudley Canons were going to end up this year.

Ginny clanked her glass with her spoon to interrupt the conversation she'd been taking part in. Hermione thought that was strange but it did capture everyone's attention. It just seemed like she could've said something and avoided all the show.

"We invited you guys over, okay well you Ron, tonight so we could share some exciting news. I've been trying to keep quiet all day and it's been really hard to keep it from you, Hermione, but I wanted everyone I care about to know all at once. Well okay, everyone besides Mom who I told this morning but..."

"Ginny, my dear, just tell them. Don't draw it out too long, they might lose interest," Harry laughed, grasping his wife's hand in his. He nodded at her and she smiled, a small blush making her even prettier than normal.

"We're pregnant!" she cried. Harry grinned hugely and both of them turned to stare at their best friend's reactions. Ron looked flabbergasted, staring at his best friend strangely. Hermione shrieked and reached for both Ginny's and Harry's hands and clenched them tightly.

"Oh my god, you guys, that's so...wow...congratulations! What's the gender?"

"We've decided to keep that a surprise. Ron, are you okay?" Ginny asked, "You look like you're having trouble swallowing."

"No, I'm...I'm good. Congratulations. Seriously." He stood and went over to Harry who was already standing and they hugged, occasionally slapping each other's backs. Ginny was elated and Hermione slipped closer to her and said, "So how many weeks?"

"Five. I figured it out last night. I was so worried Harry wasn't going to be ready and I'd have to fight for the baby, but he was! He was so wonderful about it.

"Wow. Do you think you're ready?"

"Well, of course not. We don't really know what we're getting into, do we? But I'm thrilled and excited and I know that I'm ready for this step in my life whether or not I'm actually capable of taking care of a child."

"You'll be a great mother. That much I'm confident of."

"Thanks for taking it so well, Hermione. I know you've got so much going on, more important stuff, probably."

"There is nothing more important to me than the important events in my friend's lives. I can worry about me later. I've been doing plenty of it today, actually. This was a pleasant break."

"Do you need to talk about it? I noticed you were kind of quiet about it earlier today."  
"Yeah, later. And not all of it. Come talk to me before you go to bed."

Ginny nodded and then they both threw themselves into the jokes Ron was throwing Harry's way and laughed along with him. All of a sudden Hermione's crappy day felt like something momentous and beautiful. She was watching life happen before her very eyes and it was incredible. All the anger that had been haunting her muscles and heart lifted off and left her in peace. She knew that when she saw Malfoy again it would return with a vengeance but that didn't seem to matter now as Harry popped some champagne for everyone besides Ginny and they laughed and chatted their way through the evening until everyone was exhausted and ready for bed.

Hermione heard a rap on her door and then Ginny strolled in wearing her pajamas and crawled up on Hermione's bed and curled her legs up beneath her. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Not about Malfoy. Well, okay maybe a little in a sec, but I'm handling that. This is about Ron."

"I'm not entirely sure I'm the best person to talk to about my brother."

"You're perfect. This is just a relationship thing like every other relationship thing and you've been in so many, I know you've experienced this at least once."

"Okay," Ginny sighed, "Shoot."

"When he was..."

"Checking you out?"

"Yeah," Hermione sighed, "I suddenly started thinking about one of our...sexual encounters? That's a horrible way of putting it, but that's all I can come up with. And it made me blush, Ginny. I was probably even a little aroused. Is that normal? I don't have any feelings for him anymore, I know that, but I...I can't figure out why I reacted like that."

"Oh," Ginny laughed, "That's easy. When was the last time you had sex, Hermione?"

"Er...six months ago?"

"Honestly, I think you just miss having sex. And who the hell can blame you? It's the shit."

Hermione laughed. "You really think that's all it is?"

"Almost positive. We should go out this weekend and find you someone to bang the living daylights out of."

"I'm kind of not into the one night stand thing, you know that."

"I do," Ginny nodded. "It's just a suggestion. We don't have to. Anything else you wanted to talk about? Maybe something about Malfoy?"

Hermione thought about it for a second and then shook her head. "I know how I feel about everything in that boat. Thanks Ginny."

"You're welcome. And think about that night out. I haven't done it in such a long time and it would be sooo fun. It would be my pleasure to be your wing man."

"You're more excited than I am. How does that work?"

Ginny smiled slyly and then shut the door behind her as she was leaving. Hermione was almost positive Ginny was right about the sex thing but she'd never been very good at hooking men for an evening. It wasn't that she wasn't attractive enough or even seductive enough but she just didn't believe in the concept and more often than not that showed at some point during the night.

"Besides," a voice in the back of her head murmured, "You already have someone who would be more than willing to have sex with you in less than a word. I think you probably wouldn't mind all that much either."

"Shut up," Hermione whispered aloud and shut her eyes. If she fell asleep her brain would stop talking to her and for once in her life that would be a blessing instead of a curse.

Right before she was out she remembered that she hadn't showed Harry the report in all the excitement of the evening. She would have to make sure to do that first thing in the morning over breakfast.

Harry was, in fact, very glad to receive the report the next day. There wasn't a whole lot of helpful information as far as anyone could tell but it did give a couple of hints of where the aurors might be able to find Dolohov. Harry took it to work with him so the office could work diligently to add the new clues to what they already had and hopefully find him.

And they did find him. A couple of days later, on Tuesday. Harry had returned from work looking exhausted but very happy and he told everyone how they managed to use Malfoy's clues to discover that Dolohov was working with a spy in Diagon Alley to keep him informed on any movements of Dumbledore's Army. Apparently, he visited that spy on the Tuesday of every other week at random times but the Aurors had gotten lucky and guessed the right time and now he was locked up in Azkaban. Harry said that there were only four of them left but that as the group got smaller it was going to be harder and harder to pin them down and throw them into jail, making Malfoy even more valuable. Hermione was just worried that that beneficial relationship wasn't going to be so much longer. The death eaters were bound to find out eventually. They weren't completely stupid after all. Hermione couldn't help feeling lucky that Bellatrix Lestrange had died in The Second War or they would be in a lot more trouble now.

The news that Dolohov had been captured was in an article written by Ginny herself and once it was everywhere the week started going by much faster. Good news, even now, was something more rare than it should be. There was a certain fervor in the wizarding world and Hermione was caught up in the feeling just like everyone else. When she woke up, confident it was Thursday, it actually turned out to be Friday and an unfortunate angst settled into her gut and remained there all day. Friday became the unusual day of the week because it passed so slowly and it wasn't long before Hermione found herself back at that goddamn place, hiding in the same goddamn bushes waiting for the goddamn death eaters to be on their way. But they weren't leaving. Hermione figured their shift must've started right when she arrived, so she settled in for a wait. She forgot she was trying to be quiet in her desire to sit down and she heard herself crack a couple of leaves and branches with her arms and ass. She flinched, slowing her movements down, and watching them carefully for any sign that they were aware she was there. They apparently hadn't heard anything because they carried right on talking quietly. Hermione thought she was safe, that was, until she felt someone hold her up by her hair and drag her over to his friends. They seemed startled, elated, and confused all at the same time at the sight of Hermione. She could tell by the downturned smirks of their mouths beneath their masks. The one who had grabbed her by her hair whispered in her ear, "What are you doing here, Granger?"

Hermione took deep breaths, trying to calm her heart, and was, in tiny increments, moving her free hand down her waist, towards her jean pocket where her wand was. Unfortunately, one of the death eaters noticed and jeered as he nicked it from her pocket and tossed it back into the bush where Hermione had been hiding. Hermione then decided she had nothing left to lose and kicked one of the death eaters in the face before struggling with the man holding her hair. The kick was excellent and Hermione knew that one was going to be out of commission for a couple of minutes but unfortunately her strength simply didn't match the other two death eaters and they both had wands. She was in trouble. Malfoy was going to have to save her...again, she admitted to herself grudgingly, but she couldn't expect Malfoy to risk his life again for her. God, why had she been so stupid? There had to be something she could do.

"What are you doing here, Granger?" the voice said again, but much louder. Stalling. That was all she could do, but she couldn't ruin Malfoy's cover. The information was much too valuable. She silently steeled her voice before she spoke so that it wouldn't come out squeaky or shaky. Showing weakness here was not going to help Hermione here in the slightest.

"I'm here to see a friend I've had since elementary school. It's a Muggle thing."

Her voice came out strong but she was hoping they didn't ask too many questions about her made up elementary school friend because then the leaks in her story would start to show.

"Sure you are," the death eater inches from her face whispered to her. Hermione was starting to feel extremely claustrophobic but there was nothing she could do. Her hands were being held behind her by the death eater who was now casually licking her neck as if it was something he did every day, and her feet were bound by a piece of rope that had been charmed there. She was becoming more and more aware that this was not going to be a quick death by any means. They were taking the Bellatrix Lestrange route; play with your food first.

"We've been following you for a very long time," the one behind her said, taking a break from licking up and down her neck and collarbone. Hermione could feel the saliva drying on her skin and she wanted desperately to wipe it away. "We know you're hear to see our little death eater traitor. The question is why? That's what we've been trying to figure out. See, I think he's been giving you information. Too many of us have been captured recently." He then bent down and sloppily kissed Hermione's cheek. She wrenched her face away and tried to swivel it around and bite whatever bit of flesh she could reach but his hand came up lightening quick and held her head in a vice like grip. He then continued his earlier ministrations, clearly enjoying Hermione's shivers as she became more and more freaked out.

"Maybe we should tease it out of her," the one in front of her said and she watched as he unbuckled his pants and she glanced frantically around the neighborhood. There had to be someone noticing this. They were in broad daylight, for god's sake.

"It's just you and us, sweetheart," a sweaty whisper jumped through her ear and Hermione screamed. They bound her mouth with a flick of a wand and the death eater in front, who was now shimmying his pants down, said, "None of that, princess. Too bad, really. I was looking forward to ravishing that delicious mouth of yours."

Hermione was now terrified. Her eyes were flying wildly around, searching for anything that could help her while she was also trying to fight tears as she felt the man behind her grind up against her bum roughly. How was nobody seeing this? She peered at all of the houses on the street and noticed their blinds were all drawn. Except Malfoy's. The one house they couldn't see. Malfoy was her only hope.

"Come on, Malfoy," she chanted in her head.

She felt a mouth descend on her neck once more, and then two. Someone was busy with the button to her jeans and Hermione was trying furiously to wriggle her legs around as much as possible to throw them off.

"Stay still!" the man shouted, frustratedly and that's when Hermione saw a flash of blond hair depart from the window. She almost screamed in relief as she saw Malfoy creeping up behind the death eaters, his wand drawn. He was motioning something at her but Hermione was too wound up to focus. Then he sighed and mouthed, "Stop looking at me."

Hermione hastily shifted her eyes away and focused on the hands fumbling with her jeans, trying to bring them down. She'd been fighting better than she'd originally thought. She knew he was about to pin her hips down to the ground and break whatever bones necessary if she didn't cooperate for much longer so she conceded just for a couple of seconds while Malfoy managed to hex both of them, paralyzing them. The man who had his dick sticking out of his jeans fell on top of her and she fell down as the support from behind fell as well. Before Malfoy could remove the obstacles keeping her from getting up she managed to get her hands free and pull up her jeans and button them. Then Malfoy was there removing the bodies and wrenching her free. She collapsed into him and sobbed into his shoulder. Malfoy gently rubbed her back, unsure what other contact would be welcome. Probably not much.

"We have to get back into the house. I'm not safe out here," he whispered. "Please, Hermione, come on. We can continue this in the house. Trust me, I don't want you to stop crying on my shoulder."

Hermione laughed half-heartedly and soppily before standing up on her own and following Malfoy into the house after he picked up her wand. He made her lay down on one of the green, leather couches in the sitting room before he shuffled off to go make some tea. Hermione kept right on crying and shaking against the cushions, turning her face into them, so she could see nothing besides solid green. She heard a rattle as a cup was placed on the table beside her but she didn't want to face Malfoy. She was beyond embarrassed and besides she wasn't sure she'd be able to see anything beyond her tears anyways. A blanket was laid over the top of her and tucked up to her neck before she felt the end of the couch sink down and her feet laid over the top of a pair of legs. She didn't know how long they sat there together saying nothing, Malfoy softly rubbing her feet. She briefly considered kicking him in the groin but it felt nice and it was very far away from feeling violated in the slightest. She could sense that this touch was very different from what she'd just experienced and that brought some comfort.

Finally Malfoy murmured gently, "Hermione, are you okay? Ugh...okay stupid question...can I do anything? Get you anything?"

She shook her head but she did manage to sit up, pulling her feet from his massage, and wipe her puffy eyes semi-dry. She brought the cup up to her mouth and tried to drink some of it with difficulty as her hands were still shaking furiously.

"Here," Malfoy said. He got up off the couch and wrapped his hand around her shaking one and steadied it enough that she could get some of the tea in the right place.

"Thank you, Malfoy," she whispered, "For saving me."

"You thought I was going to sit down and watch that with some popcorn?"

"I hoped you wouldn't."

"Granger, I know we've never been on the best of terms but there is no way in hell I could watch that happen to someone ever. Especially not you. Not when I know you. Not when we're...sort of friends."

"Friends," Hermione confirmed as she curled her legs up beneath her and sunk into the corner of the couch, trying to get as small as possible.

"So you know that I would never do that to you, right?"

She nodded.

"Okay, good. Do you want some food? Water? A Kleenex? Anything?"

"Malfoy," she choked out, "Just shut up."

He obliged and stood, strolling over to his bookshelf. He pulled out _Catcher in the Rye_ and handed it to Hermione before grabbing his own book. He figured that was the only way to get her to relax and calm down enough that he could try and help her. And he was going to try. He hadn't realized until that very moment he'd seen what was happening just how much this girl was starting to mean to him. She was definitely something beyond a distraction now. A friend.

Hermione accepted the book and without a word cracked it open and began to read. Malfoy watched for a couple of seconds and saw her eyes stop watering as they focused intently on the words on the pages and she began twirling a strand of hair around her finger. She was starting to act a bit more normally. Malfoy smiled subtly and then read his own book. He would've done exactly what they were doing until the end of the time if that was what it took. It wasn't long, however, before he noticed Hermione's eyes straying from the book and her hand much more firmly leading the cup of tea to her mouth.

"God," she whispered, "I was going to be so mad at you. Now I can't even manage that."

"Let's not talk about what happened last week," Malfoy cringed. He was not proud of a single moment. In fact, it made him sick with himself. Nobody was perfect, perhaps, but that had been one of Malfoy's top mistakes.

"I don't want to either. Let's just forget about it. It never happened."

"What never happened?"

Hermione shot him a small smile, most likely the best she would be able to manage for a while. Then she mellowed and whispered, "I think your cover's blown."

"Ah well. Not that important."

"Well it sort of is."

"Potter is perfectly capable of catching death eaters without me. It might take a lot longer but I do not doubt in his ability."

"Since when?" Hermione said.

"Since I decided I was going to make you feel better as best I could."

"Oh. Listen, I don't want to intrude, but could I use your shower? I need to get this grime off of me as soon as possible."

"You're not intruding, Granger. You can't intrude here anymore. It simply wouldn't be possible."

"Thanks," she whispered. "And stay out here, please, I don't think..."

"I understand. I won't move."

Hermione nodded, grabbed her bag from her feet, and followed the same directions she'd been given last week to his bedroom. Sure enough, there was a master bathroom right inside of the door and she walked in, removing her clothes, and slipped into the shower, turning on the water which thankfully didn't take long to become warm. She scrubbed every inch of her body thoroughly, spending even more time on her neck and face, before leaving the comfort and warmth of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel. She glanced down at the clothes piled on the floor and she realized she had no desire to wear those clothes ever again. They felt infected. She opened up Malfoy's dresser and tugged out a pair of sweatpants and slipped out the t-shirt she'd been intending to return to him from her bag. She threw them on already feeling much better and much hungrier and shyly went back to the sitting room. Hermione wasn't entirely sure she was allowed to take clothes from his dresser but Malfoy didn't say a word when he saw her come back in. True to his word Malfoy hadn't moved and for that Hermione was grateful.

"I was going to make you some more tea, but then I remembered my promise. Would you like some more?"

Hermione nodded and added, "Some food would be great as well."

"Sure."

Hermione padded behind him into the kitchen and said as she sat down on her barstool, "I left my clothes on your bathroom floor. Sorry...I'm not sure I can look at them again though."

"I'll get rid of them. Don't worry."

"Also, sorry about your shirt. I swear I was going to give it back to you today but..."

"Stop apologizing. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Are you going to stop being nice at some point?"

"Next week, I promise. Everything will be back to normal."

"There might be no reason to come next week. I bet the death eaters are done stopping by."

"You think so?" Malfoy whispered as he placed a tea bag into the cup before setting it in front of Granger. On one hand, he would absolutely love them to be gone so he could have a semblance of his freedom back but on the other hand he didn't want them to take the only reason Granger came here with them.

"Yep," Hermione sighed, "They suspect you're spying on them. Me getting caught was probably enough evidence that they won't take the risk."

"Don't you dare make any of this your fault."

Hermione was startled by his vehemence on the matter but remained silent, realizing that perhaps it was better if she didn't argue. That was a first. Not having the desire to argue with Draco Malfoy. She watched as Malfoy cut up some strawberries and made a turkey sandwich before laying them in front of her. She devoured everything and then she cleaned her dish while Malfoy hovered around her, trying to find a way to be helpful.  
"I'm not entirely helpless, you know."

"I...I know that. Of course you're not. I..."

"I know. But I'm not on the brink of breaking, Malfoy. Relax. But I think I should leave. Can I have the report?"  
"Yeah," he whispered, handing it over. He wanted her to stay very badly. He wanted her in his sight so that he knew she was going to be okay. He wasn't entirely convinced that she was as okay as the face she was putting on was. But he wasn't going to argue either. Not tonight. He needed her to trust him at the end of this because they were friends and it was important to him that she return. Especially when it was beginning to become clear there wasn't going to be much reason for her to after tonight.

"Malfoy," she said, gazing up into his face, trying to capture his eyes with hers, "It's not your fault. I would stay, I really would, but I really need to be somewhere I feel one hundred percent safe tonight, preferably with a couple of close friends around who I know aren't going to...do anything."

"I wouldn't..."  
"I know you wouldn't. But there's a small part of me that still can't help but not feel entirely safe around you. And tonight I'm a little raw and that part is amplified. This is not the last time you'll see me, though. I can promise you that. Okay?"

"Promise?"

"Yes," she whispered and then leaned her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat and wrapped her arms around his waist. If she hadn't been listening to his heart beat she would've felt much more scared but there was something calming in the pattering. It was so human which was not something she'd had a heavy dose of today. He didn't return the hug, unsure if she wanted another man's hands on her today but she reached up and tried to bring his hands around to her back and he realized she wanted the hug. So he kept his hands high up on her back and hugged her hard against him, so that she would know he was here.

"Then I can let you go," he sighed as he was still hugging her.

"Are you sure about that?" she laughed.

"Yeah." He released her from his clutches and she placed the report in his sweatpants pocket. "Am I ever going to get those back?"

"Consider them my promise. I'll have to return them, won't I?"

"Deal."

"Thank you, again...Draco."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows at her. "Ugh...it sounds really weird leaving my mouth. I don't like it. I'll work on that. I'll be back, Malfoy, before the next week is over. Look for me."  
"You got it."

"Does this feel weird to you?"

"Weren't you leaving?" Malfoy smirked.

"Right, yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

Hermione left through the door but before she could apparate Malfoy stopped her with a shout. "Wait, Granger."

"Yeah?"

"If you need anything, I'm here. I just felt like I had to say that for some reason."

Hermione nodded and apparated from his door step.


	6. Chapter 6

*Shout out to DeathAndLife2, Hopelesslyhope, MollyHooper22, Pregiera, ReadsToEscap, Sassyboots, Vanessagrad2016, dreamerqueen94, electric strike, irishgirl686, lexie-king, loves vampires 02, 89, spikeysilverrose94, Danigirl84, and xXxJust. . for the follows. As alwasy, they're much appreciated and as always I love every single one of you. It still amazes me that I keep gaining new followers for this story :). A very special thanks to ASJS, CrazyAvidReader, and izzyanne for the favorites. Thank you so much. And of course endless thank you's and virtual hugs to Erin, ASJS, and the guest for the reviews. A very very special thanks to Erin who alerted me to the problem of chapter six so that I could come up with a solution to the problem as quickly as possible. Seriously, thank you. ASJS: I am so glad you like the story and of course I'll be updating regularly...I love this story almost as much as you guys do. Guest: Aren't they, though? ;)*

Nobody in the Potter house had known Hermione was home for the past hour. They were busy watching a movie and Hermione had snuck in as quietly as possible as to not disturb them and went into the kitchen to have yet more tea. She wasn't entirely sure it was doing anything because she wasn't sure if she felt any better. That had been the scariest moment of her life and now she owed Malfoy two life debts. As she was drinking her tea, she knew that her and Malfoy's lives were now inexorably intertwined, friends or no. It would be hard to avoid someone who she owed two life debts. About a month ago, the thought that she would never be able to sever Malfoy from her life would have disgusted her but now it didn't bother her in the slightest. A growing part of her wanted him as a part of her life.

Eventually Ginny came in to get a glass of water to wash down the popcorn her and Harry had been eating. She saw Hermione sitting at the table, staring blankly down at her hands, and automatically sat across from her. Ginny had begun to notice that every trip to Malfoy's resulted in some sort of confusing feeling but her expression had never been like this. Something different had happened. Hermione didn't even look up at the squeak of the chair dragging across the tiles.

"Hermione," Ginny whispered gently.

Hermione started and then said feebly, "Oh...hi Gin."

"Why didn't you tell us you were home? We would've come and joined you. The movie is absolutely terrible anyways...don't tell Harry I said that."

"I didn't want to disturb you guys. You seemed happy and everyone here could use some of that more often. Whenever we can get it."

"Should I get Harry?" Ginny said, laying a hand over Hermione's.

"Sure. I have a report for him."

Ginny knew that Hermione wasn't telling her everything and she had to force herself away from the conversation because she knew pressing Hermione at the moment wasn't going to get results. She would come to her when she was ready. At least, Ginny hoped she would.

Ginny strolled into the living room and wrenched the remote from Harry's hands, pausing the movie. Harry glared up at her, but the unsavory expression quickly deserted his face when he saw Ginny's. There was obviously something wrong. Harry was about to ask but Ginny shook her head and said, "Hermione's home. She has a report for you."

"Okay." Harry thought that this could've waited but clearly that wasn't what had Ginny all hot and bothered. He hated seeing her upset. He stood and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and hooked her in for a hug. Ginny rested her face against his sternum and murmured into his shirt, "I'm worried about Hermione."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Come on." She tangled her hand through Harry's and led him into the kitchen. Hermione hadn't moved as far as Ginny could tell. She was still absentmindedly sipping tea and staring fixedly at the table.

"She went to Malfoy's. Doesn't she always act like this afterwards?" Harry whispered into Ginny's ear.

"Shh...just wait."

Harry and Ginny sat down and they watched as Hermione set down the tea cup but didn't look up. They noticed that there was no tea in the cup. Ginny prayed that it hand't been empty all this time and that she'd simply just finished it as they had walked in. Harry noticed the exact same thing and furrowed his eyebrows. Hermione then looked up and shoved over the pieces of paper making up the report.

"Thank you."

"Yep."

He shuffled through the papers, reading the words written on them, and noticed that there was practically nothing they could use. There were a couple of clues but for the most part...nothing. The death eaters were catching on.

"Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked. Ginny glanced exasperatedly at him for being so forward but from experience Harry knew that was what got Hermione talking. She didn't need coddling. Ginny knew that deep down but she wasn't the forward type. She preferred being gentle and conscientious just like her mother. That worked for most people, him included, but not Hermione.

"I was almost...oh, never mind."

"I need you to tell me. We can help you."

"I know..." Hermione took a deep breath and then met her best friend's eyes, "I was almost raped by the death eaters. They figured out about our relationship with Malfoy and they captured me and I was completely a goner...they were going to kill me. Malfoy saved me. He saved me," she trailed off, mumbling to herself.

Both Ginny and Harry had nothing to say. Ginny stood and knelt down beside Hermione, tears in her eyes. Hermione was also on the verge of crying and the two girls hugged each other close while Harry moved behind them and put his arms around both of them. None of them moved until Hermione's tears began to subside.

"Well, we won't talk about that anymore," Ginny declared. "Let's get you to bed, Hermione and I'll go into your office and tell them that you can't come into work in the morning so sleep as long as you'd like."

"Tomorrow's a Saturday, Gin...you don't have to anyways," Harry pointed out.

"Fine. I'll go in Monday then and tell them that. She deserves at least one day off of work."

"Oh, stop bickering you two," Hermione sighed. "And thank you, Ginny, I would appreciate that. I can get up to bed myself, don't trouble yourselves. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. Night, Hermione," Harry said. He pulled Ginny against him so she wouldn't follow Hermione. As far as Harry could tell, she was past the original shock and fear of the situation. Malfoy must have helped some. Harry would have to go and thank him tomorrow for whatever he had done. He owed his best friend's life to him and that was significant. Especially since he'd put his best friend's life at risk again. Why couldn't that stop happening? He don't know what he would do if Hermione lost her life for him, now.

Harry and Ginny followed Hermione's example not long after, simply because they had a lack of something to do. Neither of them could stop thinking about what Hermione had told them. In fact, neither of them really got much sleep. "Probably more than Hermione got," Harry thought to himself as he got up. He padded over to Hermione's room and found her door wide open. She wasn't in her room. He went downstairs and couldn't find her anywhere. She was gone.

Hermione had left a note on the kitchen counter, telling her friends where she had disappeared to. She knew it would take them a while to find it and that they would be desperately afraid for a while but she couldn't think of anything else to do. She couldn't stand being around their sympathetic and concerned faces all morning. She knew that the only meant well but that didn't change the fact that she didn't want any sympathy or to be looked at any differently. So she was going to the one person she knew wouldn't do that and who knew everything, in painful detail, that she'd been through so there wouldn't be any uncomfortable talks really trying to hash out what had happened. It wasn't fair to her friends at all but Hermione just couldn't find it in herself to be around them. At least, not for right now.

She didn't even bother checking for death eaters, knowing that they wouldn't be there. She knocked on Malfoy's door and he opened it seconds later. There was no sympathy on his face just as she'd predicted, only a welcoming smile.

"You came back," he whispered.

"Of course I did, you idiot. Now let me in."

"Your Highness," he said, bowing down at the waist as he moved out of her way. They went to the sitting room which Hermione regarded with much more fondness now that she had found some comfort in that room. She sat on the couch and Malfoy sat down next to her. Not very close, but still the same piece of furniture. They really had come a long way.

"So why are you back here so soon? I thought I was the worst kind of company."

"You are. But...I can't take my friends right now. I needed to wait for the storm to calm and blow over and I couldn't think of anywhere else I could go. I knew you weren't going to sit me down and make sympathetic faces at me all day."

"It's true. Only people who actually like you would do that."

"Exactly." Hermione groaned and settled into the couch, closing her eyes. She was still emotionally raw but she wasn't as damaged as Ginny and Harry and Ron were going to make her. Rape was a very serious thing and Hermione knew it would be a very long time before she'd be truly okay but she felt fine. She'd shoved away the memory and now it was as though it never happened. That, of course, didn't last long and Hermione was aware it would come back to bite her but this was her way of healing. Deal with it all at once and until then be fine. She didn't like being in moderate pain for a very long time; better to just get it over with. Harry and Ginny would just keep reminding her what she'd hidden away and she couldn't have that.

"So what've you been up to since I've been gone?" she asked.

"Er...well not much, honestly, seeing as it was less than twelve hours ago you left and for eight of those I was sleeping."

"I'm looking for a distraction, Malfoy."

"Well, I left my house last night."

"You did? And how was that?" Hermione was sure she didn't care but she noticed herself getting drawn into the conversation and she wasn't going to prevent that from happening. Although, why did she care in the slightest that he left his house?

"Good. The fresh air was...refreshing," he smirked, "At least it was nice until I tried to leave the street and a cauterwauling charm went off and the death eaters appeared and started attacking me. That was fun."

"Seriously? They cast a cauterwauling charm? Jesus, why can't they just leave you alone?"

"Maybe you should ask them." Hermione rolled her eyes at him and then sat up straight on the couch and looked him directly in the eye. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Are we...hanging out?"

"That's what friends do, isn't it?"

"Oh, right. We're friends."

"I meant that last night, Malfoy. I really did."

"What if I don't want to be your friend? Seems like that's a two way street to me."

Hermione glared at him. "Don't make me regret that decision, Malfoy."

"Well, I won't be your friend until you give me my clothes back."

"It's good I brought them then," Hermione smiled fakely and handed over the shirt and the sweatpants, neatly folded. Malfoy accepted them before tossing them on the coffee table and grinned a very real smile back at her.

"Awesome." He stuck his hand out and Hermione shook it. "Friends."

"Back to my original question before we had this completely pointless interlude that provided no new information."

"Oh, so you just knew I liked you enough to be friends with you, did you?"

"I'm not stupid, Malfoy. When I first came to your house, you would've been perfectly okay with fucking me and then when I came back you realized I was kind of entertaining and you stopped wanting to fuck me because you respected me enough and then the third time I came around you actually wanted to be my friend you were just absolute shit at it. And, to be honest, you probably still are shit at it."

"Wow, you got all of that?"

Hermione nodded grimly. "Still haven't answered my question yet, by the way?"

Malfoy didn't want to stop playing but he sensed that the longer he kept going the more unpleasant she was going to get. "Er...what do you want to do? There's absolutely nothing to do around here. Trust me, I've done it all at least a thousand times. We can go for a walk but it would just be up and down this street over and over again because I can't leave it."

"Doesn't the charm go off for everything that leaves the street?"

"No. They got really clever and made it especially for me. They love torturing me I guess. Don't blame them, really. I'm so easy to love doing anything to."

"Hmm...what if we asked each other questions? I ask one and you answer and then you get to ask me one and we have to answer truthfully and completely."

"Sounds dangerous," Malfoy whispered darkly.

"Part of being friends is trust. I trust you and all I'm asking is that you do the same for me. This is the easiest way I can think of to establish some and besides I want to know you better. Come on," she smiled, "It'll be fun."

"Could get bad very quickly."

"Why do you say that?"

"My life isn't easy or fun to talk about. And it's mostly my fault too which makes it suck even more."

"How about you go first then."

Malfoy paused the conversation for a minute, clearly debating the offer and then shrugged, "Ah, what the hell." He was silent afterwards, trying to come up with a question he wanted to ask Hermione. He thought it was going to be difficult but it wasn't at all. It was like he'd opened the gates to a part of the brain he hadn't even realized was there. Questions were flooding into the forefront of his mind and he wouldn't be surprised if they were leaking out of his ears and nose there were so many. And as he shuffled through them in an attempt to find the best one he realized that he cared about every single question and their answer. Were friends that interested in each other? He hadn't had enough experience with either friends or lovers to know. He'd known for a while that he was in danger of falling in love with this woman but it hadn't really hit him until now. He was going to have to be careful.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"That's the best you've got? Are you kidding me?"

"I'm honestly curious. Is it below you to answer such a simple question, Granger? Not enough intellectualness for you? Do you need me to ask you questions straight out of my potion's book for you to be interested?"

"No. I don't," she replied shortly. "A kangaroo."

"I made you angry."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. I've seen you angry at me before and the look is the exact same. I admit, it's way more low key this time around but it's still there. Tell me what I did wrong so I don't do it again. I don't like you being mad at me."

"Why?" she smirked.

"Mostly because it's absolutely terrifying. And because you might not come back if you are and I want you to come back."

"I got mad," she whispered, "Because my entire life I've been very sensitive about my intelligence and the fact that I read more books and retain more information from them than pretty much everyone. And the stupid thing is I shouldn't be sensitive about it. It's an amazing quality I have...one of my better strengths and yet everyone always, always makes fun of me for it and sometimes I think I should pretend to be an idiot so I can make friends but I don't ever want to give up that part of myself either. It's complicated," she sighed.

"I'm sorry," Malfoy murmured, "I didn't realize that you cared what anybody thought. It always seemed like you were so above all of it. Except that time you punched me in the face."

"I try not to let anything get to me and you were totally asking for that. One thing I won't stay above is someone disrespecting my friends; not when I can do something about it."

"I did ask for that," he laughed, "That was a really good punch. Hurt like hell for days."

"So did my hand," Hermione laughed with him. "My turn," she said afterwards. "Did you ever wish you had siblings when you were growing up?"

"Of course I did. I had one parent who was at work or chilling with his death eater friends more often than he was home and one parent who treated me like I was five years old for my entire life. I would've given a lot to have someone who was going through the same thing I was or who would at least treat me like a normal human being. Although, I'm not sure I could've been a good brother. I was a little too conceited and self interested...maybe that was the lack of a sibling showing through though. Point is, I hated sharing. Hated sharing the attention of my father most of all. I resented him so long for not being there for me. Turned out he wasn't that great of a guy anyways so maybe it was good I didn't have him raising me."

Hermione and Malfoy continued the conversation like this past lunch and dinner until it was dark outside. They didn't know where time had gone but Hermione was more relaxed and happy then she'd been in a long time. She'd learned more about Malfoy in the past hours then she'd learned in all of the years she'd known him. He was a surprisingly fascinating person with an even more fascinating life and she wanted nothing more than to stay on the couch forever and just keep asking. But she knew there would be plenty of time and so she put it to a stop.

"We should eat something," she said when it was her turn to ask a question.

"Funny, I kind of forgot that was something I do."

"Yeah. I told you that would be fun."

"I wouldn't call it fun but it was...I don't know the right word."

"Let's not think about it, okay? I'm starving. That's all I want to be thinking about right now."

Malfoy made to stand before he realized how close they were sitting on the couch. They definitely hadn't started out the day this close to each other. His upper arm would hardly have to leave his side if he touched her face. Her foot was almost touching his knee and he could tell Hermione hadn't noticed either because she was extremely comfortable. He gazed into her eyes, which were a particularly beautiful brown; he'd never noticed. And then he visualized punching himself. "Stop thinking about touching her. Stop thinking about her eyes. It's really not helping."

"Er...yeah," he said awkwardly. "I'll go get started on something."

"Let me come help."

"No, it's alright. I'll use my wand. I'll be back in a couple of minutes with food, okay? Read a book or something."

"Okay. I can do that," she smiled and he couldn't help but notice the way the skin around her eyes crinkled and how beautiful it was. "STOP!" he shrieked in his head. He needed to be away from her for a couple of minutes. This was getting completely out of hand. Collecting his thoughts would be a very smart idea. Especially since there was no way in hell an advance of any sort would be welcome. He knew that partially because Hermione had just barely become his friend and with much difficulty but mostly because she'd just been almost raped. He wasn't stupid. She'd felt violated by a man and trust didn't come nearly as easy especially when it came to sex and physicality. Plus, it would probably look like his goal the entire time was to get her into bed and that was the last thing he wanted. Perhaps that had once been true but not anymore.

It wasn't like he was in love with her. The thought made him cringe. Not because of her but because the idea of him, Draco Malfoy, being in love was weird. That, however, didn't change the fact that he suddenly found Hermione unbelievably beautiful and that there was just something she was doing right now that made him want to kiss her. Badly.

The more he thought about it the more ridiculous it seemed. If he did actually kiss her it wasn't like it wouldn't mean anything. It would be a terrible idea. It would probably screw every chance he had of saying that he didn't love that woman ever again. They'd been through too much together and he hadn't ever shared the amount of personal information he had with Hermione with anyone else in his life. She knew some of his deepest darkest secrets. How had he let this happen?

He took a deep breath and quickly prepared enchiladas with a couple waves of his wand. He hoped she liked enchiladas because he had no other food ideas. These were about the only ingredients he had and he couldn't think of any other combination that would taste good. He dished all of them onto a plate, grabbed an extra two plates so he could divvy them out, and then some silverware and napkins before he brought the dinner out and set it all on a table in a room across from the sitting room. Hermione hadn't been in this part of the house yet and it was time she really saw how he lived. This was where he ate dinner alone most nights.

"Dinner's ready," he called with a raised voice. Hermione followed the sound and appeared not long after in the dining room. She appraised her new surroundings and circled one of the statures in the corner next to the door. It was a young girl almost completely the transformation into a tree. Malfoy thought it was completely bizarre but he hadn't exactly decorated the house. Goyle had been in charge of every piece of anything in this house.

Hermione continued around the room peering at the other artworks and then sat down at the head of the table right next to Malfoy.

"Where are yours?"

"Er..."

Hermione laughed and Malfoy was amazed at how many times she'd done that today and not always because of him. She was creating her own jokes. He was totally loving it. Not loving, liking. "You're not allowed to think the word love for the rest of the night," he thought to himself.

"I'm kidding, mostly. They look wonderful, Malfoy. Thanks for feeding me once again."

"Not a problem."

"So I know I've already asked this once before but is this weird? Us hanging out? Do you think it's weird? Because I can't figure out how I feel about this. Sometimes I really enjoy myself and then other times I'm pissed off as fuck and I can't help thinking about all of those years in Hogwarts. The history we have makes this so complicated."

"I don't think it's weird at all. We've both grown up and changed. Maybe we should forget about our past. I can promise you that you matter to me now and that isn't going to change. Can't that be enough?"

Hermione considered his question for a moment and then nodded while delicately placing a carved off morsel of enchilada into her mouth. She was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

"Why are all our dinners interrupted?" Malfoy growled, and stood from the table to go answer it.

"Interrupted is probably the wrong word. Last time I just wanted to kill you."

"Semantics. I"ll be right back." He left and Hermione continued right on eating her enchilada in peace. It was actually rather good and even though Malfoy had sucked at cooking the Muggle way, he wasn't half bad at it with magic.

She strained her ears to try and hear who was at the door. It turned out she didn't even need to make the effort because Malfoy exclaimed rather loudly, "Potter?" and then, "Granger, I need you."

She chuckled, shaking her head and went to the door. They couldn't even handle a simple conversation alone. She was going to have to work on that. She didn't need all of her friends to be friends with each other but she did need them to be able to be civil to each other. Not being able to talk at all wasn't a good start.

"Hermione," Harry sighed and ran over to hug her gently. Malfoy was slightly appalled, having not invited Potter in, but he let it go because he knew that Hermione didn't mind that he was here. "Ginny found your note but the later it got the more worried we were. I told her I'd come check on you but it looks like you're doing fine. You've even got some color back. Thank god."

Once Harry had finished making sure Hermione was alright a long silence infiltrated the room. Malfoy was standing awkwardly next to the door, shuffling his feet while staring at them and Harry was switching his gaze between Malfoy and Hermione as he tried to figure out why she'd spent all day with him. He'd known there was something more than a forced arrangement between them, Ginny had let that much on, but friendship hadn't been the scenario in his mind.

"So are you guys like friends?" Harry whispered into Hermione's ear. Malfoy grew even more uncomfortable as the two best friends were whispering to each other and he couldn't understand a word of it.

"Yes."

"Okay," Harry sighed. He didn't have to like Malfoy but he did have to rise above the petty drama they'd suffered through at Hogwarts. He obviously wasn't the same person as he had been or Hermione wouldn't like him, let alone spend time with him when she didn't need to. He decided it was time to accomplish the other thing he had come here for, however much he didn't want to.

"Malfoy," he said, approaching him a bit so that it was obvious he was addressing him, "I'm not saying that this changes anything but I can tell that Hermione likes you for some reason. I don't know why...probably because I don't know who you are anymore...and I can accept it. I think. What I really wanted to say is thank you. Thank you so much."

Malfoy blinked at him. He had no idea what was happening. The saint thanking him?

Harry noticed his confusion. "Thank you for saving Hermione's life...multiple times I'm told and thank you for being here for her when maybe we don't quite fulfill the role. I don't know what she needs or doesn't need right now but you seem to be doing a lot to help and that means a lot to me because I love her. With that said, don't hurt her. And don't betray her trust because I know for a fact that's not an easy thing to get from her. I think that's it."

Malfoy was still confused but he got the general gist of the message. There was lots of things going on in those words, so instead of trying to wrap his head around it all and addressing each part he simply said, "You're welcome."

"Harry..." Hermione began.

"I know, I know. You don't need someone telling Malfoy what he can and can't do to you. That you don't need my protection but it kind of comes with the deal sometimes. I'll leave you guys now. Are you going to come home tonight?" Hermione noticed the grimace at his words that he couldn't quite hide but she also saw that he respected whatever answer she would give and that he wasn't going to judge her either way.

"Yes, I"ll be home later. Don't wait up. Or do, if you'd like."

"I'm sure Ginny would love to. See you later, then." Harry exited the house and Malfoy shut the door behind him. He was still shocked and utterly silent all the way through dinner. When they'd managed to finish off all the enchiladas, Malfoy finally talked.

"Well that was bizarre."

"It's good for you."

"But..."

"Listen, I'm not trying to say you have to like each other but you have to be able to be in the same room together."

"Right."

"I should be going home."

"Wait, before you do would you care to share my newfound freedom with me?"

"You mean the street?" she smirked at him.

"Yeah. A walk?"

"Alright. But then I'm going home."

"Deal."

Malfoy grabbed one of his coats from the pegs by the door and handed a second one to Hermione. She accepted his clothing without a second thought and he was almost positive that she'd buried her nose into the collar briefly before shrugging it all the way on. It made him smile before he scolded himself. He threw open the door and then held his arm out to Hermione. She threaded her arm through his and they walked outside.

It wasn't particularly cold but it wasn't warm either. Hermione kept her arm through his and they began walking down his street. Hermione watched as Malfoy breathed in the air deeply and gazed up at the sky with a certain reverence. He probably hadn't seen the stars for a very long time. They were impossible to see through windows clearly. It was something she had never seen before. Malfoy looking amazed. Truly humbled. It was a good look for him. He was almost beautiful.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Shoot," he smiled. Not at her but at the world. It was truly a privilege to witness being reintroduced into the real world after months of being shut up in a house. She didn't ask the question for a minute as she committed the look on his face to memory.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"No. But you must've known that."

"I didn't, I swear. I figured you must've with Pansy or something. I was just curious what being in love was like for you."

"It's never happened. Sorry I can't answer your question."

"Quite alright."

"Have you?"

"I don't know," Hermione sighed. "I thought I was once but I'm not sure it ever was which is why..."

"Why you were curious what it was like for me."

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," she smiled but at him. His grey eyes pierced hers and she felt her knees go weak. It was lucky she didn't collapse. She knew what that meant and she cursed life, the fates, and herself. Why did she have to find him physically attractive? It just proved him right and that was infuriating.

"We've done a lot of talking today. Can we just walk in silence?"

"No. That's no fun."

"No? You know, a lot of the time you haven't been eager to talk to me when I wanted to talk."

They grinned at each other and Hermione pulled herself closer against his side to catch some of his body heat and they walked the rest of the way in silence. Malfoy gazed at the sky and Hermione watched him. It wasn't long before they were back to Malfoy's door and it was time for Hermione to leave. It felt strange doing it the same way as they always did today but Hermione didn't want that to change; at least not much. She slipped off his jacket and laid it into his arms. Then she stood on her tiptoes and circled his neck with her arms. He strung his arms around down her lower back and leaned his head against her shoulder. This is part of what he had wanted all night and he didn't have it in him to deny himself at this point. Especially since she was willing.

"Thank you, Malfoy, for today."

"It was my pleasure. Don't stay away for long."

"Is a couple of months okay? I have lots to catch up on at work and besides I don't need you much anymore, I mean what good are you if you can't provide me with any new information on the death eaters?"

"You are such an asshole," Malfoy laughed, pulling her in for a hug again. Hermione was less willing this time but Malfoy wanted her in his arms for a lot longer than he was allowed.

"At your service. I'll be back within the week," she whispered into his ear before leaving his arms. "You should be able to come up with something fun we can actually do by then."

"Well I thought your idea sucked so it's not like your superior in the talent of making up things to do."

"Says the guy who's ready the library in his house at least three times through."

"You try and come up with something to do when you're locked up in a house for a very long time. You have to get very creative."

"I'd be fine. I"m much more creative than you."

"Maybe we should test that out sometime."

"Sounds like quite the experiment," Hermione teased.

"See you, Granger."

"Bye, Malfoy." Then she disapparated.

Suddenly Malfoy was hit with a very aggressive pang of loneliness as he walked back into his house and picked up the dishes from dinner and then set to work on his books for the fourth time.

Hi guys...just thought I would update you really quick. I'm sorry I would've done this more formally because I totally thought I was going to post another chapter before I went to Paris but I didn't. I am currently in Paris now with some access to wifi and zero access to a computer but I'm typing up the new chapter on my phone. My vacation isn't over for another seven days...longer than I thought...and I can't promise the chapter will be up before then but I'm trying really hard to get it done for you guys so don't fall into despair. :) love you as always.


	7. Chapter 7

*Thanks, as always, goes to Couer de Danse, EmoPrincess21, Meridian13, Nicky ninja, Nobody has no body, chapou69, katnisscato28, kay-felis, pettybureaucrat, , Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen, EmilyBarbaraand, HarryPGinnyW4eva, Wolfisis, irishgirl686, lisa8, redbone85, soareedustwdgirl29, team.114, witbeyondmeasure92, wintersong1954 for the follows. You guys continue to blow my mind. I might have missed one of you or repeated one of you and if I did I'm sorry about that. It's been a while (I know, I know, sorry) and I'm just slightly confused what is what…

A special thanks to Emilypooh Luvs Trueblood and LaBan 2013 for the favorites. I'm so glad my story means so much to you.

And my eternal love goes to SummerFruit, (thanks for the point about elementary schools and when I have time and remember I will definitely change that. Seriously, really helpful. I always forget different places can have different words, even in English.) ASJS, (very creative theory and I didn't think it through all the way…definitely not as much as you, but I wouldn't worry about the charm too much. I just have it in place so Hermione and Malfoy's relationship can develop easier. The question is, how is their relationship going to be when it's public?) and Couer de Danse (thanks so much! I'm glad you're loving this story so far.)

I forgot to add, sorry please forgive me, Wolfisis and ttt for the reviews. I'm glad both of you love the story and I think updates will be happening frequently now :)

In other notes: I'm very aware it's been longer than I promised. The trip was longer than I thought and then I had a couple days of really bad jet lag. I still can't stay awake past eleven which is just sad. Anyways…the updates should come much faster now because I don't have any trips or anything planned. I do start school in two weeks but school, and definitely the start of it, shouldn't hinder me much. I love you guys and please stick with me. This story is worth it.

The next night over dinner Hermione apologized for disappearing the day before. It had felt like the right thing to do at the time but when she'd gotten home that night Ginny had been so worried that she'd done something wrong; handled the situation in an inappropriate way or something. Harry, who had, of course, seen Hermione before, had spent the last couple of hours trying to calm her down and reassure her that Hermione was alright and getting the attention she needed.

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny sighed. "There's no need to be sorry. I overreacted. I should've realized that it was going to be hard to talk about it in the beginning, even with us. And I even understand going to Malfoy, as he witnessed it and saved you from it; you don't have to fill him in. Okay…I don't understand but I'm trying to," Ginny finished, placing her hand in Harry's.

"It's not complicated. I think…I think he might be my friend."

"Huh?" Harry said, confused. "Malfoy? Are we talking about the same person because if we are then the better question would be what happened to Hermione Granger?"

Hermione shot him a patronizing look. "Nothing happened to me. He's…I don't know how to explain it right but he's changed. He's different from when we went to school. He's still an arrogant bastard but he's not cruel or vindictive anymore…or a coward. War did something to him just like the rest of us. It's taken a long time for me to have an open mind about it all but he's been there for me and I trust him. I hope it isn't misplaced."

"You still aren't sure?" Harry asked.

"Well of course not. It's still Malfoy. I don't want to be unprepared and get hurt."

"You'll have to bring him over for dinner sometime," Ginny declared.

"It's not like that, Gin, and he would absolutely hate it. And so would Harry." Harry nodded agreeably along with Hermione's statement. "Besides he still can't leave his home."

"Well if it does turn into something like that you have to. Promise me."

"It's not going to." Ginny stared her down until Hermione grudgingly promised. It just seemed like a ridiculous one. She wasn't going to fall in love with Malfoy. She wasn't that stupid or masochistic. She hoped. Every once and a while it felt like if she took an interaction one step farther she could fall in love. She wasn't that open minded yet though and generally uninterested in a relationship with her childhood bully. I mean, who did that? Didn't stop her brain from thinking about it though. She would often claim that she simply wasn't interested in a relationship, period, to calm her thoughts, but it was always a lie and didn't fool her.

At work the next day she finally got the law she'd been trying to pass for ages through. The stiff conservative assholes had finally seen what she was talking about. It was the same thing every time and yet every time she tried to pass something they needed to be reminded of the plights of muggle borns in the magical society.

Part of her wanted to go back to Malfoy's the very next day but the last thing she wanted to appear was desperate or needy. Although something told her he wouldn't mind all that much. And honestly, she hadn't been spending much time with her friends recently.

After work her and Ginny decided to go shopping in Diagon Alley.

Hermione needed a couple replacement robes for the ones that were becoming worn and Ginny wanted some ice cream from Fortescue's which was now run by his son and she also wanted to browse Flourish and Blotts for any of the lastest books that might be of interest to her. Hermione was always up for a bookstore. Ginny also suggested they stop by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to see George…check up on how he was doing. The attack had been a long time ago but Hermione had hardly even asked about him. It wouldn't be a bad idea to drop in and say hi. They apparrated into the Leaky Cauldron, tapped on the right brick, and then stepped through the open doorway onto the very familiar street. It wasn't as busy as usual, considering the later time that they had arrived, and they stopped first at Madam Malkin's Robes, since Hermione's need was most pressing and they weren't entirely sure when the stores were going to close up shop for the day.

Madam Malkin was as friendly as usual and commented on the beautiful women both girls had turned into. Hermione got three new sets of plain black robes for work and one forest green pair for fancier attire and then they set off to Fortescue's. Ginny ordered a hazelnut chocolate ice cream and Hermione ordered one of the many sundaes that the shop had to offer with extra hot fudge. Her parents had always slathered the fudge on when she had been a kid and she'd never been able to break the habit.

The two girls grabbed a table outside with their ice cream and they watched the people walking and chatting as they ate. They didn't say anything until they were both done and Hermione sat back into her chair, getting comfortable, and murmured, "God that was so good. I needed that."

"Ice cream does fix everything," Ginny agreed happily.

Hermione smiled at her best friend who smiled back, but only briefly. "Hermione, I just want to say something. Can I say something without you interrupting or shutting down?"

"What is it?"

"I know that a really horrifying experience happened to you recently and that you don't want to talk about it. I wouldn't want to talk about it either, I'm sure, but I would like to point out that if you do, you'll heal faster. It's like horses pulling a cart. If there's only one horse the cart isn't going to move as fast and that horse will be exerting much more energy but if there's multiple horses the cart is moving faster and the horses aren't having to pull as hard. I want to be the second horse."

"You're comparing yourself to a horse."

"I like horses," Ginny said defiantly. "Listen, I don't really want to know what happened. Not really. I know that whatever you have to say will disgust me and make me scared, worried, unhappy, and disturbed but I can't leave you alone in this."

"I'm not alone."

"You're telling me Malfoy is a horse, aren't you?"

An image of Malfoy as a horse popped into Hermione's head and she burst out laughing. It took Ginny a minute to realize what she'd said but then she joined in, appreciating the image in a different way than Hermione. And once they started laughing they couldn't stop. Sometimes Hermione would stop and Ginny would begin calming down but then they would look at each other and it would start back up again. Hermione felt the weight of unease and paranoia disappearing the longer she laughed and she realized she was going to be okay. She didn't need horses, as Ginny so eloquently put, she could tug this all by herself. Of course, it wouldn't hurt to tell her friends so they were still confident in her trust in them.

Ginny and her kept agreeing they weren't going to laugh anymore and eventually it was true. They were both gasping for air and holding their stomachs.

"Okay," Hermione sighed, and she launched into the story of what had happened. She went over every gruesome detail, not avoiding a thing and Ginny was the perfect listener. She gasped at all the right moments, appeared uncomfortable at all the right moments, and grasped Hermione's hand in hers at the perfect time. Hermione was suddenly very glad that Harry had decided to marry Ginny. They hadn't ever been close when they'd attended Hogwarts. Sure they would talk when they were around each other and they didn't go out of each other's way to not do so but it hadn't been until Harry had joined his life with hers that they really began to see each other all of the time. They'd become fast friends once it had been jump started by Harry and Ginny's relationship and quickly they'd become inseparable. And as Ginny was listening intently to her story, Hermione wished she'd spent more of her life being friends with Ginny. She would've understood her concern with exams and homework, her brief fling with Viktor Krum, and the times she sided with Harry instead of Ron, however painful it was. Ginny was compassionate and understanding of everything Hermione had ever told her.

When Hermione was finally done reliving the story, they both remained silent, still clasping hands. "I don't think we're going to make it to George today," Ginny said. Then she stood, tugging Hermione with her, and they walked arm in arm to Flourish and Blotts. Ginny let go of Hermione once they were inside and the girls split up as they got lost in the maze of books both literally and figuratively. Hermione stroked the spines as she walked down aisle after aisle, occasionally pulling a book from it's place and reading the back to see if she was interested in diving into the topic of which it was concerned. By the time she got to the front desk she had three books and she handed over the proper amount of money without complaint, hugging the books to her chest.

The day had been the best thing Hermione could've asked for. She was curled up into bed now reading one of her new books and she'd taken a long bath just before. Her muscles were calm, her brain was fuzzy with pleasure and she knew that her sleep was going to be ideal tonight. She felt completely healed. She was aware that was almost impossible but the healing process had to be in gear. She was going to have to thank Ginny again in the morning. Maybe get her something.

She read her book until she woke up in the morning. Her bedside light was still on and the book lay across her chest. Her neck was cramped up from the uncomfortable position it had been in all night but all the same she was rested. And that had been far from happening in the last couple of days. In fact, Hermione wasn't sure she'd actually been sleeping before now. This felt very different from the "sleep" she had been getting.

She got out of bed and stretched her hands high above her head, waking up her body and feeling out her muscles. She padded downstairs, still in her pajamas, and ate some cereal at the table. Both Ginny and Harry joined her a couple of minutes later with their own bowls of cereal. Harry wasn't a morning person at all so Ginny and Hermione remained silent so that he wouldn't rip their heads from their shoulders. It was that bad.

Hermione went back upstairs and got dressed for work. She wanted to wear something nice today, even though it was a casual day at work, so she slipped on a skirt that was almost too short to be professional and a dark red top that clung to all of her curves and dipped low enough to show a little cleavage. There was a beautiful bow in the back of it so she pulled her up into a slick bun so that it was visible then grabbed a black leather purse out of her closet and transferred the contents from her pink purse over with a wave of her wand before apparating to work.

Work was fine and very normal, to Hermione's relief, and when she got back to the Potter's that night something less normal became apparent. Nobody was home. Hermione was shocked into a frantic paranoia that she knew hadn't quite disappeared, clearly it had just needed a catalyst, and ran around the house trying to find some sign of a person, dead or alive, or a note. She checked the kitchen last and found that she should have checked it first to save her all of the trouble because anti-climatically there was a note placed very obviously on the kitchen table. Hermione walked over, trying to calm her breathing, and smiled when she saw Harry's untidy scrawl.

Hermione,

We went out for dinner with Ron and his new girlfriend. He wouldn't tell us who she is so don't ask. Not that you can. Anyways, Ginny kind of figured you wouldn't want to come so we left without you. I have no idea when we'll be back because Ginny thinks it's polite to hang out and socialize whereas I would prefer coming home as soon as possible. I bet I won't like this girlfriend. Scratch that, I should be positive. This is my best friend I'm talking about. Point is, we'll be out late so don't wait up or at least go do something fun. At least have more fun than I will. And yes you'd be right if you think Ginny was not supervising this note.

Love you,

Harry

P.S. You should teach me how to make my wand write things down for me because I know it's possible and probably totally easy, but I wrote this by hand and now that very same hand is cramping a bit.

Hermione laughed at the postscript and crumpled up the note in her hand before tossing it into the garbage can. She hadn't been expecting such a wonderful opportunity to see Malfoy without getting any crap about it. She bustled around the house trying to decide whether she should inform him first that she was coming and whether or not she should change her clothes. They were probably too formal for hanging out with a friend. She eventually decided not to do either. Malfoy had told her she could never impose anymore and seeing as he couldn't really leave his house, or at least his street, he probably wasn't doing much. And she didn't change her clothes because despite every reason that would make it seem like a good idea, she felt sexy. Really sexy. And that was awesome.

She knocked on the door and re-considered her decision not to tell him that she was visiting. It was later than she thought it had been and he was probably relaxing for another night alone and didn't need or want company. Maybe he was even having dinner. God, she was being so rude.

But, without fail, Malfoy came and answered the door. He blocked her way as was becoming customary and smiled down at her. Not smirked, smiled. He was happy to see her. That made all of Hermione's worries dissipate and she smiled back.

"Hi," she said. Malfoy had an expression on his face as though he'd been knocked out. Very strange. What had he been doing?

"Hi," Malfoy replied. He couldn't imagine why she'd wore that for a social visit but she was a total knock out. He had no idea where to look. It was too much.

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Nah, I thought I'd let you just freeze outside a little longer," he laughed, recovering quickly, and stepped aside, "Of course I'm going to let you in. What are you doing here?"

"Harry and Ginny went out on a double date and it's kind of weird being alone in a house that isn't actually yours. You're not sure what to do with yourself so I thought I'd come and say hi."

"Well you did that. Would you like to leave now?"

"Oh fuck off," she laughed shortly, "You know I don't."

"So who'd they go on a double date with?"

"Ron and his new girlfriend. Apparently he wouldn't say who she was so I don't actually know who I've been replaced with."

"I forgot you guys had dated. How was that?" Malfoy smirked.

"Don't start insulting my friends. That isn't going to help your case at all. But it sucked, yeah. Not because he wasn't amazing but because there wasn't any sparks or chemistry really and we needed that to survive. I mean, we were already best friends so…"

"So chemistry is important to you then?"

"Yes, of cour…why do you care?"

"I know that you didn't ask me but if I think we would have some fucking awesome chemistry, judging by how well we fight and irritate."

"You're right, I didn't ask. Let's stop talking about this. What were you doing when I came and interrupted your evening?"

"Honestly," Malfoy began, "I was sitting on my couch and staring at a wall considering my place in this world."

"You are full of so much shit."

"I was napping actually."

"Oh. Why the hell are you napping like three hours before it's socially acceptable to go to bed?"

"Because I have officially run out of things to do. I'm tired of reading the books that I own, I'm tired of eating the food I have, and I'm tired of trying to learn new things and become a more enlightened individual. I never even wanted to be enlightened about anything. So all I do is sleep and eat these days. Or try to sleep. Luckily you come often enough that I don't get tired with those things either."

"We need to get you something to do."

"I agree. If it gets really desperate I'm going to start journaling and I promised myself the moment I was born that I wouldn't never be a man that journaled. It would be unfortunate if I had to break that promise now."

"Hmm…well I don't have anything for you now but at least while I'm here you don't have to nap."

"Are you sure you don't want to nap? I'd be okay if we both napped…cuddled…" he smiled cheekily.

"Would you stop flirting with me, please? We're friends. That's it. That's all we'll ever be, Malfoy, so don't make me unnecessarily angry," Hermione huffed.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just in a mood tonight. It might have something to do with almost being bored to death, literally. I'll stop."

"Thank you. How about we play a game?"

"Game? This doesn't mean the game we played last time, right? Because that was horrible. I mean, learning about you was fascinating but telling you about myself was not nearly as memorable."

"Why don't you like talking about yourself? Most people do, you know."

"Because I haven't even come to terms with what has happened in my life. I can't share my life with people if I keep trying to suppress it. You know more about me than anyone besides my parents has ever known about me," Malfoy admitted.

"What about your friends at school?" Hermione asked. She was slightly taken aback by the direction of the conversation. She'd expected Malfoy to answer her question with some cheeky response or to shoot a question back at her, but instead he had decided to get personal. Hermione wasn't complaining, but it was strange. Either way, she was definitely going to run with it.

"In Slytherin? Have you been around those people? I'm not saying that I didn't like them or that I didn't belong there or that I'm not proud of it but you can't reveal any sort of weakness to any of them. Most of us are ambitious and will do anything to survive and if bringing a person down until their crawling on their knees is the way to do it, then there will be no question that it's done. Besides, I haven't ever wanted to tell anybody. I didn't even really want to tell you."

"Then why did you?"

"I don't know," he whispered, shifting his eyes away. Hermione watched him closely, trying to catch his eyes with her own, and she quickly understood that he did but he didn't want to tell her. She wanted to press him with questions until he was as this as a piece of paper but she knew she had to let it go. Partially because she knew what the answer was and knew that he was right not to tell her. It was likely she didn't actually want to know his answer.

"Not that game," whispered Hermione into the silence. It sounded like she was yelling. "I was thinking something more like a board game. Sorry or Life or something."

"What are board games?"

"Oh we are so playing a board game. I'll be right back. Don't move." And she apparated out of the house.

Before Malfoy could even actually move, Hermione was back with a box in her hands that read "Life" in large, vibrant colored letters. Malfoy gazed at it curiously and Hermione set the box on the ground right where they were, still in the entry of the house, and began pulling out the pieces. Malfoy sat down across from her and watched as she assembled the board. Even though he was focusing intently on what she was doing, he still didn't understand what exactly they were going to do or what he entailed. So instead, he watched the little furrow between her brows as it crinkled and unwrinkled depending on how much focus she was exerting at the time. He wanted to run his thumb between the middle of the fold and kiss her brow. "Ugh," he thought to himself, "If you're going to think about things you shouldn't at least think about sex, not stupid sentimental things like kissing eyebrows." Of course, with that reprimand he found himself thinking about sex. He was really going to have to learn how to control himself before this got out of hand.

"Okay," Hermione said, tugging him out of his spiraling descent into trouble, "So these are cars. Things Muggles use for transportation. You get a car and I get a car. It's the marker for where we are on the board. What color do you want to be?"

Malfoy was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed, "Er…green, I guess."

"Oh stop worrying. It's just a game. I'll be yellow then. Okay so this thing here in the middle, with the numbers? You spin that each time it's your turn and it tells you how many spaces you get to move across the board. Now would you like to go to college?"

"What?"

"Well the perk of going to college is you get a choice when you have to get a job and some of the jobs require a college degree but you do have to pay money for it which means you start at a disadvantage."

"Er…"

"College it is then," Hermione laughed, placing her piece at the college entrance as well. She proceeded to explain all of the rules of the game and what some of the spaces meant and how to win. Malfoy still had no idea what was going on but he was willing to try because Hermione seemed to think moving a piece of plastic around a board was fun. He shifted so he was a tiny bit closer to her, which she didn't appear to notice and they played.

Hermione ended up winning, understanding the perks of the jobs better and ending up with the yellow salary card, but Malfoy was surprised to find that he'd actually had fun. Not only that but he wanted to play again and this time, he wanted to win.

They played three more games and by the third game Malfoy had finally won his first game. Hermione didn't want to end on a bad note so they set the board up one more time but by the end they were both stealing each other's money very obviously that they decided it would be more constructive to start throwing the money at each other. Hermione was trying to hoard the hundred dollar bills and Malfoy was trying to hoard the fifty dollar bills. It wasn't long before Hermione had sneakily gathered all of the hundred dollar bills but Malfoy had one in his grasp. Hermione reached over and tried to snag it out of his hand but he held on hard. She kept tugging and they kept moving closer and closer to each other until Hermione was lying all the way on the ground and Malfoy was hovering over her as they both still wrestled for the bill. Then Hermione gave up as she burst into laughter and flung her bills into the air, showering Malfoy's head with them. She laughed even harder when she saw the paper decorating his head and he moved down to tickle her for revenge. She wasn't laughing anymore but gasping for air. You would have thought she was being strangled if it wasn't for the smile on her face and her hands reaching for Malfoy's stomach as well.

Malfoy ceased tickling first and rolled over so that he and Hermione were lying right next to each other, their head's arched so that the tops of them were touching. They were both breathing hard and their hearts were beating fast, although Malfoy was no longer sure why his heart was beating this fast. He couldn't remember being this close to Hermione or being so entranced by the lovely smell of her perfume. Or how her hair spiraled out across the carpet and slightly over his face and how absolutely blissfully happy she looked. She was so beautiful.

Hermione rolled over onto her side and leaned her head against her hand as she smiled at him. "See? Wasn't that fun?"

Malfoy nodded, flipping himself over the same way so that their noses were practically touching. Hermione was shocked by the sudden closeness and wriggled back a bit so that the distance was more appropriate and less confusing. She shouldn't be confused right now. Malfoy was still staring at her, unblinkingly and Hermione couldn't break his gaze. She wasn't even sure she wanted to.

"Snap out of it," she thought to herself. "This can't be fucking happening." At that, her eyes flicked away and Malfoy, who had been holding his breath, let it out and returned to his back and staring at the ceiling. The longer he stared at it the more he realized this was the last thing on earth he wanted to be doing.

"Fuck this," he said aloud.

"What?" Hermione said.

"I didn't mean to say that out…you know what, yeah. Fuck this. I know what I'm about to say isn't going to be helpful and that you don't want to hear it and that technically we definitely aren't ready for something like this but I'm done sitting here pretending that something isn't happening here…to me at least. I used to be one for avoiding anything that terrified me but you're strong and I know you would do it if you were in the same position as me."

"Malfoy," Hermione whispered, "Whatever you have to say, just say it. Stop rambling."

"I'm into you. And I don't mean into you like I really really want to have sex with you. I mean I do. That would be great but that's not all I want. Earlier, when I was watching you set up the game, I wanted to run my thumb down that crease right there," he said, reaching over and running his thumb down the very same crease now, "And I wanted to kiss your brow. I've never thought about a woman like that and every time I do I try and tell myself to stop but it's becoming pointless. I want to know everything about you and whenever you leave I want to beg you to stay. I want to beg you to never ever leave. And I don't know what that means for us or for me, even, but I do know that more than anything I want to kiss you. I want to kiss you so bad. I wanted to five seconds ago and I want to now. And I don't want it to be like the first time I kissed you so I won't make a move but I think it's time you knew where I stand."

Hermione cast her eyes downwards, towards the carpet and frantically began chewing her fingernails. "Malfoy…I…er…"

"I know. I'm not stupid. You are definitely not on the same page with me. Just let me know when you are, okay? If ever."

"Okay," Hermione whispered. Then she said, "I should go."

"If you'd like." Malfoy stood and offered her his hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her up from the floor. He waved his wand so the game was all packed up and he placed it into her arms. She accepted it without a word, paused for a second, and then set the game down on a table beside the door. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist and brought her cheek against his chest. She could hear his heart beating much faster than normal and the fact that she couldn't return the words he'd just said saddened her immensely. Especially since she'd been feeling some of the same things he was all night. But she wasn't on the same page with him. He was right about that. Every fiber of her being was fighting the words he was saying and her pride was definitely getting in her way. How could she ever admit to a relationship with Draco Malfoy? She couldn't even do it to herself. How could she admit to something like that when she couldn't even call him by his first name?

She pulled away and ran her fingers across his cheek. His face softened at her touch and she quickly retracted her hand at his reaction. "I'm so sorry…Draco."

"Don't be. Hermione."

"I promise I'll think about what you said, okay?"

"You already are," Malfoy laughed, fingering that crinkle between her brows one more time, "You're forehead is all wrinkled."

"Are you okay?"

"If you think that I didn't know what I was getting myself into then you'd be wrong. Yes, I'm fine, Hermione."

"How? I wouldn't be."

"Remember when you asked me why I told you about myself when I hadn't for anyone else?"

Hermione nodded.

"It's because of what I told you, obviously, but it's also because I knew that it wasn't going to be in vain."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew that it wasn't just a shot in the dark that you could feel the same way about me too. And I still feel that way. Which means, yes, I'm okay because I'll be okay."

Hermione didn't know what to say to that so she hugged him one more time and then walked out of the door. She waved at him before she disapparated and he waved back at the now empty space. He wasn't really alright. He'd lied, mostly. He did believe that he would be okay and soon.

Hermione wasn't okay either. Every thought was occupied with the words Malfoy had told her. Both Ginny and Harry had said something when she'd come back into the house but she hadn't really heard them. She went straight upstairs and collapsed on her bed. Part of her was angry, thinking that that had been a shit thing for him to do but another part of her was undeniably antsy and excited. Someone liked liked her again. She let those feelings flood out the negative ones and it became clear that they weren't alone. They were joined by their friends. The friends she'd been suppressing with all of her might. Hermione could like like him back. Hermione did like like him back and there was nothing she could do about it. Not anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to Btterflykiss69, InceptionJunkie123, and cheeks for the follows. As always it's much appreciated. Seriously…lots of smiling is involved. Thanks also to Sora Loves Rain and Winnie Wanze for the favorites. It's crazy to me that I'm on so many people's favorites lists. Very special thanks and eternal love to thedoctorschild, the guest, Btterflykiss69, Wolfisis, ASJS, and Sora Loves Rain for the reviews. So many, thank you! I'm glad all of you love it and I hope you continue to. And thanks ASJS for always asking questions. I'm glad you're thinking about it…means I'm doing my job.

Her epiphany of last night had Hermione in panic mode the next morning. She didn't have to worry about going to work as it was the weekend and so the first thing she did after Harry had woken up a bit and was maybe sort of mentally prepared for what Hermione was about to say, she told him and Ginny of her thoughts last night. She wanted to make sure she wasn't crazy or that one of her best friends didn't have any advice that might help her out of the woods she was getting more and more lost in.

Harry dropped his fork and Hermione heard the clang of it hitting the plate as though it was the only sound being made in an echo chamber. She winced and then looked over at Ginny who's cereal was halfway to her mouth. She appeared paralyzed. This was already not going as well as Hermione had planned, but her best friends deserved to know. Especially if something did actually happen. She didn't want to be lying to them about her relationship status or who it was with.

Ginny was the first to speak. "Well, honestly, I'm not that surprised. I mean I am…because it's Malfoy…but I'm also not because you've been through some pretty serious stuff with him and usually that develops very deep bonds very quickly among any two people. He's going to have to come around for dinner like you promised. It happened a lot faster than you seemed to think it would, didn't it?"

Harry was still gaping at Hermione and so she turned to Ginny quickly and said, "Yeah. It all hit me in a flood last night. I'd been ignoring a lot and once it all came out, I realized that I'd felt this way for a while now. Or maybe it just happened yesterday. It's hard to say."

Finally Harry spoke up. "You what?"

"I like Malfoy. Like beyond friendship, Harry."

"Right. I heard that the first time. I'm just having trouble understanding it."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny sighed.

"What? He bullied all of us for years and all of a sudden Hermione wants to fuck him?"

"Harry!" Ginny scolded.

"Sorry," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He took a visible and very deep breath before facing Hermione and continuing with, "Please help me understand."

"I think Ginny's right, honestly. First he saved my life and then we spent weeks meeting each other every Friday and then he saved me from getting raped and was there for me when I needed him afterwards and we've been developing a friendship for a while now that has a lot of give and take and can sometimes be very frustrating but some part of me decided last night that it was all worth it. It's worth all of the fights were almost definitely going to have and all the irritating remarks he's going to make."

"Okay," Harry said, "But what do you like about him?"

"I like the banter we have and I like his laugh and his smile. I like the way he says my name when he does and I like the changes I see in him as well as the changes that are still happening. He challenges me and makes me laugh and I'm not sure I can ask for any more than that." Hermione glanced at Ginny when she finished and saw that she was smiling. Hermione had deserved something like this for so long and Ginny was so pleased that it had finally happened even if it was with Malfoy. Hermione was such an incredible woman that she deserved a whirlwind romance that completely knocked her on her back and swept her away up into the clouds. Ron definitely hadn't ever provided that. Ron was comfort. Ron was safe. Malfoy was the opposite. Malfoy made her talk about how wonderfully he said her name in front of Harry and that was impressive.

Harry nodded and tried not to sneer. He was trying to imagine how any of that defined the Malfoy he knew at all, but his imagination simply wasn't that big. Ginny was right. Dinner wasn't such a bad idea after all. Hermione was definitely falling in love, that much was clear, and Harry would have to make it very clear to Malfoy what he would do if he hurt her. The thought of doing so even delighted him a bit. Not that he would ever tell anyone.

"Alright," he said, "But I'm with Ginny. He's coming over to dinner. And soon. Before this gets even worse."

"Not that it's a bad thing," Ginny chimed in, glaring at her husband.

"Er…right," Harry replied.

"What if I brought him over tonight?" Hermione asked. She'd have to work out some plan to avoid the caterwauling charm, but it couldn't be that hard. Plus, she wouldn't mind seeing Malfoy again so soon at all.

"That would be lovely, Hermione," Ginny began, "But that means you'd have to tell Ron."

"What?"

"He's coming over for dinner tonight too."

"Ah," Hermione whispered. Ron was her best friend and that should mean this conversation shouldn't go over as horribly as it was going to. Unfortunately, Ron had a temper, especially when it came to things he deemed unfair or things that were related to Malfoy. All that meant was that for a couple of days getting her to talk to him would be difficult. Then, of course, he would cool down and ask for forgiveness but that wouldn't help much for dinner tonight. "I guess I'll go and break the news to him now then."

"Do you want company?" Ginny asked. Hermione could tell right away that Ginny had no interest in going but was trying to be a good friend. Harry just looked terrified at the prospect and Hermione knew that she couldn't force either one to stand beside her on this.

"No, it's alright. I'll go by myself."

Ginny had the decency to cover up her relief but Harry let out a whooshing breath and smiled guiltily.

"I wouldn't smile so much, Harry. You're going to have to deal with him _and _Malfoy at dinner tonight."

That wiped the grin from his face and Hermione noticed Ginny smiling behind her hand before subtly shooting Hermione a thumbs up.

"I guess I'm off then."

"You're still in your pajamas, Hermione," Harry said.

"Oh, right. I guess I'll change and then be on my way. I should be back soon…hopefully."

"You aren't going to go visit Malfoy afterwards?" Ginny asked conversationally. Harry's expression became even more sickened, in a way that suggested he was seasick not disgusted with her life choices.

"I'll come hang with you guys this afternoon and then go fetch him right before dinner."

"Sounds good. We'll be here. Won't we, Harry?"

"Yeah," he said, his face paling.

Hermione trudged upstairs, not looking forward to telling Ron. She wasn't sure how she wanted to go about it. As far as she could tell she had three options, go over for a simply social visit and let him be surprised at dinner when Malfoy appeared, go over and tell him as soon as possible without concern for his feelings or easing him into it, or to socialize and then ease. The perks of the first option was having her friends and Malfoy around her for support when he blew up. The second was tempting because then she could abort the mission right afterwards and leave him too his fuming. The least appealing was the third option. She'd have to talk to him normally while that was hanging over their heads and then stay with him afterward because she'd decided to take a more sympathetic approach. As she pulled a sweatshirt over her head and smoothed it out in front of her mirror, she knew that the last option was, unfortunately, the one she was going to choose. He was her best friend. He deserved that much.

She apparated to his apartment to find that he was not there. She knocked and knocked but no one answered. It was too bad really because Hermione was pretty sure she'd left a couple articles of clothing over there when she'd moved out.

She pondered where he would've gone and decided the only choice she had was to pop in at the burrow. She hadn't been there in ages. Mostly because she was avoiding Mrs. Weasley. She probably wasn't going to take it very kindly that Hermione had split up with her son. Unfortunately, Mrs. Weasley was probably the only person that would have some idea where Ron was if he wasn't at the burrow this very moment. She apparated into the garden which was running wild with gnomes. Apparently ever since all of her children moved out there wasn't someone regularly cleaning out the gnome infestation.

She glanced up at the tall, slightly unsound structure of the burrow and grinned. She should've come back much sooner whether or not Mrs. Weasley was going to ignore her and make snide remarks to anyone else who would listen. This was a place of so many happy memories and she was so glad to be back.

She knocked on the back door with the Wellington boots by the door and waited patiently. Mrs. Weasley was suddenly at the door and opened it. Hermione thought Mrs. Weasley really was aging well. Gray hair fit her complexion perfectly and the transformation was slowly turning her into someone's kind grandmother who always bakes and it was so Molly. Mrs. Weasley smiled and ushered Hermione in before smothering her with a hug. This wasn't quite the welcome Hermione had been expecting but she accepted it graciously, missing this familiar motherly gesture.

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, "It's so good to see you. Would you like some navy bean soup? It's still piping hot."

"Oh, no thank you, I'm good. I was actually wondering where Ron was and thought you might know."

"He's actually over at the joke shop. I think he's actually looking to quit the auror's office once this whole business with the death eaters and work for George there."

"Why?" Hermione asked. This was news to her.

"Maybe you would know if you were still dating my son." And there it was. Hermione grimaced and then took a deep breath to prepare to explain the situation to Molly but she put up her hand and shook her head. "Oh, I'm sorry. I still get a little bitter sometimes…you two just seemed so perfect for each other, but Ronny explained it all to me. Being an auror was never really his dream, Hermione, he mostly wanted to follow in the great Harry Potter's footsteps. He's starting to realize that he's got fame though and a name in his own right and that he should just do whatever the hell he wants."

"Good for him," Hermione smiled genuinely. "Well I should really go talk to him. It's kind of important. It was great to see you, Mrs. Weasley. I'll try and stop by more often."

"Do. We miss you around here. I know Arthur would love to see you. I think we're actually having a big family get together in two weekends. Tell Ginny would you?"

"Of course. Thank you."

Hermione strolled out of the burrow, very pleased with the result of that interaction. Maybe telling Ron would go well after all. Maybe today was a good day.

She went back to Diagon Alley much sooner than she'd thought and walked into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and peered around the shop. It was stiflingly busy as usual and George was in the thick of it as usual. Hermione wound her way through the people, occasionally getting stopped by some adoring fan, the one problem with being one of the trio, and tapped George on the shoulder. He smiled and wrapped Hermione in a hug the moment he knew who it was. Hermione had noticed that the smile didn't quite reach his eyes as it had used to. The loss of Fred was still very obvious when you around George which made it very hard to be.

"How are you?" Hermione asked. She was speaking louder than she normally would so her voice could rise over the inane babble which was verging on deafening.

"Good good. Are you looking for something? I thought you disapproved."

She shoved George good-naturedly and said, "I'm actually looking for Ron."

"Ah. He's upstairs in the flat sleeping on the couch. He was helping me restock last night and apparently it tired poor Won-Won out."

"I thought we were over that nickname," Hermione said bitterly. Even though Ron and her weren't dating anymore that nickname still brought back rather unpleasant memories of the pain she'd been in then. She'd asked that Fred and George drop it but clearly that hadn't happened.

"Nah. I still really like it. It suits him. I'll see you around, Hermione. Duty calls."

Hermione nodded and started up the stairs behind the door marked "Staff Only" and leaned against the door briefly, tears welling in her eyes. She made sure she never showed pity or sadness when she was around George but he wasn't really George any longer. He hardly ever cracked jokes and when he did they weren't as good. Hermione knew that he still had the same sense of humor as before but it was like he thought there was no sense in trying without his brother to finish his sentences and high five him for particularly good jokes. It didn't help that they looked exactly alike either. The raw pain of Fred's body lying on the floor of the Great Hall was flooding Hermione's system.

She let a couple of tears fall before wiping her eyes dry and going up the rather steep stairs. She knocked on the flat's door to alert Ron to her presence before she entered. He was indeed sleeping on the couch, breathing in and out deeply, with a small smile on his face. Hermione sat down on the very edge of the couch by his feet and lightly stroked his long hair from over his eyes. Clearly the business of getting hair cuts had ceased ever since they'd broken up. He wasn't really one for using his wand to cut anything in case it cut the wrong thing and so Hermione had always done it for him. She stood from the couch and entered the small kitchen with green tiles and pale yellow walls and sat in a chair besides a window and watched the clouds passing by. She couldn't wake Ron up. That was unkind and besides she didn't want him to be unhappy when she told him. That would only make it worse.

She wasn't sure how long she had been waiting when she heard some soft mumbling and stirring from the next room. Hermione strolled around the corner and approached him. He saw her and surprise zoomed over his face and seconds later he was calm as though it had never happened.

"Hey, Mione. What're you doing here?" he slurred through a yawn.

"I have something to tell you."

"Oh man, it's serious."

"How do you know?" she asked, getting defensive, "I could be here to tell you that I think it would be a great idea if we found someone to cut you hair."

"Well that would be a great idea but you wouldn't make a social visit for that and besides your cleaning out the dirt from underneath your fingernails. You only do that when you're nervous and you're only nervous when you think I'm going to react to something negatively and you only think that if it's something serious."

"Right…er…so you're right. It is serious. Can I come sit on the couch with you?"

"Be my guest."

Hermione perched on the edge of the couch and shifted her body so it was facing Ron's. "I'm not really sure how to say this…you're coming to dinner tonight, right?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well someone else is coming."

"Who? You? Come on, Hermione," he laughed, "Just tell me."

"Er…okay so, oh fuck it…Ron you know how I've been going over to Malfoy's every week for a report?"

"Yeah, I do. I thought that was over, though. The death eaters found out about it, didn't they?"

"Yes, they did and that is over, but I haven't stopped going over to Malfoy's. In fact, I often go over more than once a week these days. I'm not saying I'm seeing him or anything but I think I might start…doing that. I think I might really like him and so he's coming to dinner tonight as well so my closest friends can give him a bit of a trial," Hermione said in one breath, rushing through the words.

"You like Malfoy?"

"Yes," Hermione winced.

"Does he treat you right?"

"Yes."

"Does he like you back?"

"Yes." Hermione hadn't ever said that aloud and she smiled to herself because it was a wonderful feeling to be so confident in the fact that someone felt the same way about you.

"And he's not a big huge giant dick to everyone else?"

"I don't know about that. That's kind of what dinner tonight is all about."

"Okay," Ron shrugged.

"Okay? Ron, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Hermione. Sure, I think the situation kind of sucks and I wish you'd found someone else because I can't imagine how in the hell Malfoy is better than me but one thing I learned while going out with you is that when you're sure about something it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks and that more often than not you're right about what you need. Will I get mad if he ends up being the dick he was in school? Probably. But I'm willing to suspend my disbelief a little longer if you truly believe that he's different and worth the time of day."

"That's so…grown up of you Ronald."

"That's me. Full of surprises. So does Malfoy know about dinner tonight?"

"No."

Ron laughed. "Oh he's going to hate this. I'm going to make it so painful for him. I bet Harry is too. This is going to be so fucking great. We've got him right where we want him."

"Ron," Hermione scowled.

"What? I didn't claim to be as grown up as you thought I was. A little revenge will be healthy for everyone involved."

"Oh whatever. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Oh yes you will," Ron smiled. Hermione stood and bent down kissing Ron's cheek before leaving the joke shop. The day was going very well but now she was worried about what Malfoy was going to say. Not only was she going to ask him to set off the caterwauling charm but she was going to ask him to attend a dinner of people that he hadn't ever been fans of just so they could grill him like he was a piece of barbecue. Maybe she should go fetch him earlier than she thought so she would have time to convince him that this was a good idea. It was likely that it would also require some sort of confession to how she was feeling and that was going to be suitably difficult. Hermione was now second guessing inviting him to dinner. There was no way it was going to go well. What had she been thinking? Throw a bunch of enemies into a room together and see what happens. Great idea. But there wasn't really any going back now. She'd told everybody besides him how she felt and already guaranteed he would be at dinner. Ginny was definitely cooking for him by now and she was just going to have to suck it up.

Hermione apparated back to the Potter's and collapsed on the nearest couch, already exhausted simply at the prospect of tonight. Harry came and sat with her so he could watch the TV and he said, "How'd it go?"

"Fine. Ron actually took it surprisingly well but he's out for revenge."

"Ah. Yeah."

"Don't tell me you are too, Harry."

"Well I have to admit it's the perfect opportunity to press some buttons." Hermione glared at him and Harry withered underneath it. "I'll do my best, Hermione. I can't promise much though. Especially if he decides to push some buttons too."

"God this is going to suck."

"It does have the potential to, yeah. But if you're going to be seeing him this was going to happen eventually no matter what you do or did. Might as well get it over with."

"While a sound argument, it's not a very convincing one."

"At least Ginny will be on your side."

"Yeah."

Harry decided to shut up. Hermione sat up and curled under Harry's arm so that she was leaning up against his side. Harry gripped her arm tightly and squeezed it gently. Hermione laid her head on Harry's shoulder and they watched TV much of the afternoon. It was the easiest way to forget about what was going to happen later.

Ginny interrupted them halfway through a Game of Thrones episode later, carrying groceries in her arms, and she said, "How long have you guys been staring at that damn box?"

"A while," Hermione admitted.

"How'd it go with Ron?"

"Fine."

Ginny nodded. "Well, carry on. I'll just be in the kitchen slaving away on the dinner that you'll all be eating. Eventually it would be awesome if one of you set the table."

Harry and Hermione nodded before playing their show and continuing to watch. They relaxed back into the positions they'd been in earlier and when the episode ended Harry held up the remote and hovered over the play button, silently asking if Hermione wanted to start a new one.

"No. I should go get Malfoy. I think it's going to take longer than I think to get him over here."

"Probably. See you soon, then."

"Kay."

"Hermione," he said. Hermione turned back around and waited for him to continue with his thought, "I can't claim to know this new Malfoy at all but if it seems like there's no way you can get him over here trust your instincts. Don't use your brain. Promise me that."

"Whatever, Harry."

"It works, you know. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm talking to Hermione Granger. You'll be fine, I'm sure."

"Don't take that tone with me."

Harry laughed and shooed Hermione away. He started the next episode without her which was fine with Hermione because the Red Wedding was in it and frankly she never needed to watch that again in her life.

They were sitting on the bar stools in the kitchen and Hermione was staring down at her hands resting in her lap. She hadn't said a word besides hi in the entire time she'd been over and Malfoy was starting to get antsy. He didn't really know for sure what Hermione not talking meant but it was a change from what he was used to and he wasn't sure he liked it. He just hoped she wasn't mad at him or something. Malfoy did have a sneaking suspicion this conversation was going to have something to do with his declaration last night. He was hoping and praying to all the gods he didn't believe in that she wasn't about to leave him. He'd taken a risk last night, albeit a calculated one, and it would be wonderful if it paid off.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"That's nice."

"What is?"

"The way you say my name. I didn't ever tell you that, did I? I wish you'd do it more often."

"You're kind of scaring me, Granger."

"Sorry. I'm just trying to come up with how I want to do this."

"Do what? Why can't this just be a nice, pleasant, we eat dinner on the couches, sort of visit?"

"Because I'm not having dinner here. And you aren't either."

"Oh? Where else am I going to have dinner? Can't leave, remember?" Malfoy asked. He was trying not to make snide comments or be irritating but it was becoming more and more difficult. If she would be less vague and mysterious maybe this conversation would be going better. Although, he couldn't help the touch of warmth slowly spreading up from his stomach when she had divulged how she felt about him saying her name.

"You can leave. I've been thinking about it. Sure, you can't walk out of here, the death eaters would be on you too fast and you probably can't even apparate somewhere that isn't safe because they probably have a way of tracking that, or we should assume they do, but if you were to apparate to a place where they wouldn't dare touch you, you could leave. I've told Harry, Ron, and Ginny what's been happening here and they would all like you to come to dinner tonight at the Potter's place. I would love if you came too. They're my best friends. It's not important that you all become friends too, but getting along would be nice."

"Dinner. At Potter's." Malfoy laughed shortly. "That would be hell and my funeral. No fucking way. There'd have to be a really good reason."  
"Malfoy," Hermione pleaded.

"Oh, there is a good reason, isn't there?" Malfoy was smiling. He was sure that Hermione liked him back now and it was only matter of getting her to admit it. He would go to the Potter's five hundred times over if she admitted that that's why she was inviting him to dinner and why the Potter's actually wanted him in their house at all.

"What do you want me to say?"

"The same thing you must've told Harry, Ron, and Ginny."

"I hate you," Hermione groaned. She knew that Malfoy knew and now he was going to make her say it. How could anyone be more irritating? Hermione hadn't been sure she was ready to tell him this morning and she wasn't sure now either. But she'd told her friends. Surely that meant she could tell him. Why was he so much harder than her friends?

"I know," Malfoy smiled, "Have your entire life, right?"

"No," Hermione whispered. She focused her eyes back down on her hands but Malfoy wasn't going to have any of that. He could tell she was on the verge of telling him words he'd wanted to hear for weeks now and he wasn't going to let her say it to her hands instead of him. Her hands weren't the thing she was falling in love with. He extended his hand and brushed his fingers underneath her chin. She lifted her head and gazed into his eyes. Their grey fierceness pierced through her but instead of making her afraid, they calmed her down. She smiled gently and quickly grasped his hand in hers before he let it fall back into his lap.

"I thought about what you said last night," Hermione said. "And I think I feel the same way."

"Seriously," Malfoy laughed, "That's all I get? Ha, and here I thought I was going to get some awesome confession that involved some of your own words."

Hermione was silent. She was trying to find words to convey how she was feeling but couldn't come up with anything. Malfoy wasn't sure why she was silent but he wasn't going to push her more at the moment. "I'll go to dinner."

Hermione released a whoosh of breath in relief and smiling detached her hand from his and flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear.

He shivered gently at the feeling of her breath against his skin and hugged her back. She might not know that she would have to come up with something better by the end of the night but Malfoy was determined for that to be the case.

"We'd better go then," Hermione said. "We're probably already late."

"Can I take back what I just said? I don't want to go," he groaned.

"Be on your best behavior and it should be fine. They're all open minded enough. They trust me. I've said you've changed so for right now they believe it. Don't make me wrong."

"That's a lot of pressure."

"Cry me a river," Hermione said sarcastically. "You ready to leave for the first time in months?"

Malfoy smiled at that. He was leaving this street. He was going out in public. This could be fun. He'd still have to be in hiding when he got back but the fact that he was going somewhere where Death Eaters would not even consider for a second making a stop at was blowing his mind. He had one night of freedom and he was going to take advantage of it.

"Yes," he declared and Hermione grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers through his and they apparated to the Potter's.

Hermione made sure they landed outside of the house so Malfoy had some time to prepare himself and enjoy the night air as well as the new scenery. She wanted to leave her hand in his but seeing as she hadn't done a very good job of defining what she thought they were, she didn't feel it was her right yet. So she released her grip and walked up to the door while Malfoy stayed on the street where he could revel in the last moments of solitude he was going to have for a couple of hours. Funny how solitude sounded like a really good thing all of a sudden. He saw the door open and watched the light from the house flood out onto the street. It didn't quite reach his feet and he watched Hermione hug Harry, who had answered the door, then she turned back and smiled. She didn't ask him to come to her or order him to get his ass over there, she just smiled. Nothing else mattered but her smiling at him and once he realized that it wasn't hard for him to step forward and extend his hand to Harry.

"Hi, I'm Draco. Nice to meet you."

Harry half grimaced half smiled and returned the offered hand. They shook twice and then Harry said, "I thought it was Malfoy."

"I'd prefer if you called me Draco."

"I'm sure you would, Malfoy," Harry laughed. Hermione shot Harry a death glare which Harry decided to studiously ignore but he did welcome Malfoy into the house and point him back towards the kitchen where Ginny was serving drinks.

"Could you try a little harder, Potter?" Hermione asked as Malfoy disappeared down the hall.

"I didn't like the way he introduced himself. It was so like him."

"No it wasn't. He was being genuine. Please try to see beyond the past."

"Do you call him Draco?"

"No. Not often. But he's trying to make a point that he's different. Would you at least give him the chance?"

"Okay, sorry. I'm truly sorry, Hermione. I'll try harder."

"Thanks."

They went back to the kitchen together and found Ron laughing half-heartedly while Ginny was laughing so hard the drink she was holding in her hand was practically coming out of her nose. Malfoy was smiling lightly, obviously proud that he'd already gotten off to a good start and Hermione strolled over to him.

"What did you say?" she whispered.

"Honestly, I don't remember. I'm way to nervous to actually know what I'm saying."

"I'm glad your nervous."

"Why the fuck are you glad about that?" Malfoy whispered back.

"It means this matters to you."

Hermione was worried that they were going to have to have small talk before dinner but thankfully Ginny announced that dinner had been ready fifteen minutes ago and that they should start now before it got cold. Malfoy offered his assistance in carrying the food to the table and Ginny gratefully handed over some of the dishes.

"It all smells wonderful, Ginny," Malfoy said. Ron was gaping at Malfoy and Harry was obviously uncomfortable. He ran over to Hermione and said, "I'm not sure I can do this. It's way too weird. Please tell me he doesn't ever act like this."

"I'll admit he's trying quite hard to impress you guys. Actually, yeah, he never acts like this. Doesn't mean anything though."

Harry peered quizzically at Malfoy as he came back for more dishes and something passed over his eyes. A sort of epiphany. Hermione saw it and gazed at Harry questioningly but he shook his head and motioned that they should head to the table.

Hermione sat down at the table and watched Malfoy and Ginny laying the food around all of the plates. When they finished Malfoy pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. She could see a small line of sweat running down the side of his temple and she feigned whispering in his ear so she could wipe it away with her fingers. Her fingers were, of course, now covered in sweat, so she wiped it on Malfoy's sweater and he sneered at her. Hermione smiled back teasingly and when she faced the table again she saw everyone staring at them. She probably should've thought that interaction through a bit better.

"Sorry," Hermione whispered. "Let's eat."

"Yes, let's," Ginny declared and she doled out some of the marinated chicken onto her plate before handing the dish over to Harry so he could do the same. She repeated the process with the asparagus and the mashed potatoes and the tarts and all of the dishes managed to make it's away around the table. Then people began shoving food into their mouths so they could avoid talking. Malfoy was the only one who wasn't eating. He was staring down at his food as if it were all entirely charcoal. Then he picked up his fork and managed to put some food away. Hermione smiled reassuringly at him and Malfoy's appetite quickly picked up when he tasted how wonderful the food was. He hadn't eaten this good in a very long time.

Then he started the conversation and it shocked everyone at the table, himself included. "So Harry, Ron, how's the search for the remaining death eater's going? I must admit, I wouldn't mind if they were gone."

Ron was still flabbergasted and so Harry decided to answer before the break from conversation got awkward, "Alright. Your information was invaluable…Draco," Harry managed to choke out, though it did sound halfway like a cough, "But we're making do as best we can. We think we almost have one more pinned down. I think we plan on doing something about it soon."

"Well keep up the good work."  
"Yeah," Harry trailed off.

"So, Draco," Ginny began, picking up the already fading conversation, "Who do you think is going to win the Quidditch World Cup this year?"

"Australia."

And that picked the conversation right up. Harry and Ron both entered the conversation vehemently and Hermione mouthed thank you at Ginny who winked. Turns out Malfoy had been watching lots of Quidditch while he'd been locked up in his house and had been keeping up with all of the latest stats and news diligently for lack of anything better to do. Both Harry and Ron were impressed and were very pleased to have someone to debate with about the whole matter. Especially someone who had a different opinion than them. Harry thought Scotland was going to win this year and Ron thought Bulgaria would again. Krum had come back to Quidditch after a small break and Ron still believed in his insane abilities. He was under the impression that if you had Krum you didn't even need a team. You'd be fine.

The conversation managed to make it through dinner and once Ginny brought out some tea and pastries, the two boys split off to go watch a Quidditch game and Ginny pulled Malfoy away so she could talk to him alone. Hermione was left by herself at the table with all of the pastries and her cup of tea. It didn't bug her, however. She was finally getting a chance to relax and with all these delicious pastries. It couldn't get much better.

Eventually Ginny came back with Malfoy. He was looking very flustered but alive and Ginny was smiling from ear to ear. Malfoy sunk into the chair next to Hermione and Ginny said, "I'll go figure out what the boys are doing."

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"I think so. This has been very surreal."

"It's been surreal for everyone. Harry was completely freaked out and you saw Ron."

"Yeah," Malfoy laughed, "He looked at me like I was some alien with bug eyes."

Hermione laughed at that and Malfoy kept right on laughing until they could both feel the strain from trying to impress Hermione's friends slipping out of them. "Do you think I did alright, though? I mean truly?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes. Did you see how much Ginny was smiling? You did great."

"Good, because I'm never doing this again. I've had to act like my best possible self and it's completely exhausting. I'd rather be average, like I am around you."

"I appreciate what you did tonight."

"I know."

"I mean it, Malfoy. Wanna go for a walk?"

Malfoy nodded and they went outside. Hermione entwined her fingers with Malfoy's and Malfoy wanted to raise those hands up to the world so everyone could see. There was a light tingling all the way up his arm from the contact and he never wanted to let go. Shit was finally happening.

"I can't tell you everything you told me last night, Draco, because it wouldn't be true. I haven't thought about you in quite the same way you've thought about me but what you did for me tonight and what you've been doing for me for weeks now…it's incredible. I have never had a boyfriend that worked this hard, cared this much, or drove me this insane in more ways than one. I don't really want to put a label on what we have because it's so much more than one stupid word but I can tell you for sure that I'm falling in love with you. But more importantly…"

"Can I cut you off?"

"No, you asshole. I was just pouring out my heart to you and you're going to interrupt me? What if I had to say something else that was even more amazing than anything you've heard so far?"

"You can't possibly. What more could I possibly want…I'm falling in love with you too. Ha…falling in love with Hermione Granger. My father isn't just rolling around in his grave he is literally crawling out of it and searching for me so he can drag me back into the earth with him."

"I was going to say that I really really really want to kiss you too."

Malfoy untangled his hand from hers and turned to face her. He wasn't sure any other night in his life had been this perfect. He wrapped his arms down around the small of her back and kissed her nose. Hermione cupped her hands around his face and gently rubbed his light stubble with her thumb and looked into his eyes. Then he kissed her lips. Sweetly and carefully. Hermione kissed him back eagerly and before either of them knew what was happening, Malfoy backed Hermione up against a light post and moved his hands up to her face, kissing her harder. Hermione's hands snuck up underneath Malfoy's sweater, searching for warmth in the cold of the night, and she found bare skin. She tried to feel every inch while Malfoy reached back down to cup her ass in his hands and drew her closer to him until they were so close their shadow looked like one being. The kiss kept getting rougher and rougher until their mouths opened and their tongues began warring with each other. Malfoy realized he was totally down with having sex right here on the street but Hermione broke off the kiss before anything else happened and laughed breathily. "I guess you were right about the chemistry."

"Yeah," Malfoy replied, running his hand over his hair nervously. "Did I go too far?"

"Nope. That was great. We should continue it sometime."

"You're perfect," Malfoy smiled, kissing her again but this time quickly and sweetly.

"I would say you are, too, but you aren't. You are a very good kisser however. I mean holy shit. I haven't ever been kissed quite like that."

"Happy to serve."

Hermione laughed and reached down for Malfoy's hand again. "We should head back to the real world. You ready for that?"

"I am if you are."


	9. Chapter 9

Shout out to 2maliedelgado, Blue-Stardust, SLC1229, Tamcor, Winnie Wanze, ZoraGabriel, emt534, foreverjuliet, Alucardist, leslieljs713, . , LapinMali, WhiteRose1992, shaymars, and ziggleepufff for the follows. You guys are absolutely incredible. Really I should be giving a shout out to everyone because, you guys, this story has hit 100 followers! That is absolutely insane. I don't even know what to say but I keep smiling and bragging and dancing and I couldn't do any of that without you guys. Love you all.

And a thank you to my lovely lovely lovely reviewers who I can't get enough of: Wolfisis, . , and HarryPGinnyW4eva x 2. I do agree that Malfoy got a really tough first date but I loved the idea of a dinner all together and so, unfortunately for Malfoy, we ended up in that position. That's the power of being the writer, I guess. Torturing your characters…ehehe…and don't worry about Malfoy acting himself around Harry and Ron. He won't be able to help himself anymore. :)

I love Hermione's and Ginny's friendship too and I hope that it continues to be absolutely awesome to me and you guys as well. They were kind of a friendship meant to be in my opinion. It's very very easy to write them as friends.

In summation, you guys are fucking awesome.

Sorry about the delay by the way and the generally short chapter. I'm packing for college and won't have a lot of time to write for the next couple of days but I wanted to get a chapter in before that happened. I promise the next one will be ridiculously long to make up for this one. I hope you enjoy this update and hang in there with me you guys. This story is about to get good. I have grand plans.

Also, our very own Emma Watson gave an excellent speech on feminism for the he for she program of the UN. It was fabulous and I'm just informing you in case you haven't heard of it because I think everyone should watch it. It's that good.

"How's my hair look?" Hermione asked when the door came into view. She was absentmindedly running her hand over the back of her head to smooth out any loose hairs that might be there.

"If you ask me your hair kind of always looks like a disaster."

"Hey," she laughed, elbowing him gently in the stomach. "I'm serious, Malfoy. I don't want to walk in there in front of all my best friends and look like I had sex on the pavement. Firstly, they would tease both of us endlessly and secondly, I don't want anybody to think I had sex on the street. It's not even comfortable."

"Okay, okay, hang on." He slowly circled Hermione, checking all angles and then came back around to face her. "The back is an absolute mess. Sorry about that. Must have happened when I pinned you up against that light post."

"Yeah. I might get a bruise from that," Hermione said, rubbing her back.

"Really?" Malfoy asked, suddenly concerned instead of teasing, "Shit, I'm sorry."

"I'm totally kidding. Aren't you supposed to be the one with the humor in this relationship?"

"Oh you do just fine, sweetheart," he sneered. "Do you want me to fix your hair?"

"Can you?"

"Don't get all sexist on me, Granger." Malfoy spun her around and gently tangled his fingers in her hair, working out the knots and the kinks as best he could. There wasn't a whole lot he could do with hair like hers, but by the time he was finished it didn't look all that different from when they left the house. Maybe that was the bright side to having ridiculously thick and curly hair.

"There. And how's my hair?"

"Oh shut up."

"Seriously," he teased. Hermione didn't inspect it but instead reached her hand up and ruffled her fingers through his hair so that it was more messy than when this evening had started. "There," she said. "Much better."

"You suck," Malfoy groaned and tried to smooth out what he could even though he couldn't see what he was doing. Hermione laughed quietly and did her best to clean up her mess. "Your sweater is a little screwed up too," she murmured. Malfoy let her fix it for him and when she circled back to the front, he wanted to kiss her again. Hermione could see it in his eyes and she shook her head.

"It wouldn't do us any good to ruin what we just fixed. Let's go inside."

"I don't want to talk to them anymore," he moaned.

"Suck it up."

"Damn you. I swear to god, you're going to ruin me and everything I ever stood for."

"That's the goal." She wrapped her hands around his and tugged him up the stairs and opened the door. Nobody was in the kitchen or dining room when they wound their way through the rooms and halls. They must still be in the living room watching Quidditch.

"How do you feel about a little Quidditch?"

"Fine as long as you're there."

That reminded Hermione that Ginny had pulled Malfoy off alone earlier in the evening. She didn't know if he was referring to that incident or he just didn't want to be with her friends by himself. Both were likely.

"What did Ginny say to you?"

"Later," Malfoy whispered. Hermione glanced around her surroundings and noticed that they were already in the living room. Harry and Ron were staring at both of them and Ginny was practically sitting on Harry's lap on the couch and massaging his hands. She was very focused on the task and didn't even look up. Hermione knew better though. She was giving Harry and Ron a chance to be social.

"Hey," Harry said. "Where've you guys been?"

"We went on a walk," Hermione replied.

"Ginny bought some ice cream yesterday. Chocolate. Do you want me to serve you guys some?" Ron asked.

Hermione gazed questioningly up at Malfoy and he shook his head, "I'm good."

"Well, I'll have some. Thanks Ron."

"Sure." Ron inched out of the room, oddly keeping his eyes on Malfoy the entire time.

Hermione sat down on the couch next to Harry and Ginny and Malfoy went to a chair adjacent to the couch and collapsed in it. Hermione hadn't noticed earlier, but he was looking very tired. This was putting a large strain on him. She'd have to talk to him about being himself around her friends. They would either like it or they wouldn't but there was no sense in getting so worked up about it.

It had been fifteen minutes and Ron still hadn't come back with Hermione's ice cream. She stood, saying nothing, and disappeared from the living room. Malfoy was the only one that truly noticed and his leg began shaking. Why did she have to leave him? What if Harry or Ginny decided to say something to him? He wasn't sure he could avoid snide comments much longer. At this point, being polite was definitely not happening.

Hermione snuck into the kitchen, peering around the doorjamb, and saw Ron sitting at the table his head in his hands. There was a carton of ice cream out and a bowl and a spoon but none of it looked as though it had been put to use. Hermione pulled out a chair quietly and sat beside him. She knew that he knew she was there so she waited for him to acknowledge her.

But he didn't. He just kept his head in his hands like he was trying to hide. Hermione strung her arm across his back and gently rubbed it. "What's wrong, Ron?"

"You look so happy…with him," he mumbled.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione sighed, "Listen, you're absolutely great and my best friend and if we'd had some…"

"No it's not that."

"What is it then?"

He finally removed his hands from his face and whispered, "If you and Malfoy can work out why can't I find anyone? How come I lose every race between the three of us? For once, I want to be the first one to do something. Get married, have children, buy a house, invent something, write a song, literally anything. I don't care what it is."

"I thought you had a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. I did. For like a week. But it turns out she was just using me to meet the famous Harry Potter. So once she did she scrammed."

"Do I know her?"

Ron shook his head grimly. "That's why I didn't tell anybody her name. I knew they wouldn't know who she was. She was a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts apparently. A year behind us."

"What was her name?"

"Sylvia Freeland."

"Sylvia? Well thank god you got out of that one, honestly. I mean, can you imagine saying that name during orgasm? What a turn off. Either way, though, I'm going to find her and give her a piece of my mind for you. Nobody deserves that, least of all you."

"Am I ever going to find anyone, Hermione?" Hermione stared at Ron, trying to come up with something to say. She'd never even realized this had been a fear of Ron's. It was hard to convince someone who was in his position that if you just gave it time eventually someone would come. They simply didn't believe it.

"I don't know, Ron," Hermione sighed, "I really don't. I sincerely hope you do and I know that any girl on this planet would be so lucky to have you. Not just because they can hang out with Harry Potter and his friends but because you're an incredible person with so much loyalty, kindness, and humor to give. So stop worrying so much about it. Things never work out the way you expect them to. I mean, look at me. I'm dating Malfoy. What the hell is with that?"

"What is with that?" Ron laughed and Hermione joined in. Ron reached over and hugged her and then he stood, tugging the top off the carton of ice cream and glanced down at it. A helpless expression crossed his face and he showed Hermione the inside. It was a complete soupy mess with floating chunks of ice cream in it and he said, "I dare you to drink this."

Hermione shook her head and laughed shortly, "Put that back in the freezer, buddy. Maybe it'll sort of resemble ice cream in a while."

"I double dare you."

"No way in hell. I'm watching my figure," Hermione lied.

"Sure you are. Fine." He lidded the container and placed it in the freezer. Hermione hugged Ron again and he accepted it, settling his head on her shoulder. "Thanks, Hermione," he whispered, "I'm really glad our break up didn't suck."

"Me too. Every day I'm thankful for that. I think Harry and Ginny probably feel the same way."

"Yeah," Ron snickered, "Can you imagine how horrible everyone's lives would be right now if it had been ugly?"  
"The worst," Hermione smiled. "We should go back to the living room, you know. I need to save Malfoy and take him home."

"You do that. I'll still be here when you get back…unless you spend the night that is." Hermione knew he was asking how far along they were as casually as possible and Hermione wasn't entirely sure she owed him an answer but after all the emotional fragility of the night she felt he deserved one. "I'll see you later then."

"Cool."

Hermione walked Ron back to the living room and then grabbed Malfoy. They all said good bye, Ginny even giving him a hug, which completely paralyzed him with shock, and then they were gone. They'd overcome that obstacle. For the moment, anyways.

They apparated back to his house and Malfoy swiftly made his way to the sitting room and collapsed on one of the green leather couches. Hermione sat down by his feet, draping his legs over hers, and removed his shoes, tossing them on the ground. His feet stank a tiny bit but Hermione managed to ignore the stench and eventually she couldn't smell it all.

"Thank god that's over," Malfoy finally groaned. "I'm never doing that again. I might be able to take them in small quantities, but large dinner parties? Never again."

"Sounds good to me," Hermione smiled. "It's a lot for the nerves."

"Yeah. Which reminds me, you should tell them I will never be that nice or polite ever again. It's too much work."

"I'll let them know."

"Good.

"So what did Ginny talk to you about?"

"She just asked me lots of questions. They were all completely unrelated and I had know idea what she actually wanted to know. You'll have to talk to her."

"Give me an example," Hermione said.

"She asked what my favorite color is first and then she asked me what kind of food I like to eat when I'm depressed. She also asked me what sort of animal I thought you would be if you were one and…I don't know. Lots of weird things like that."

"Wow. I can't imagine why she's interested in any of that."

"Me neither. But I'm sure she'll tell you," Malfoy replied.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know Ginny very well. I can admit that much. But I do know from the one evening I spent with her that she is a very determined and intelligent woman. She has a reason for all of those questions…that much I know."

"I didn't know you were so perceptive," Hermione said, surprised.

"Full of surprises, aren't I?"

"Always," Hermione laughed. She absentmindedly spidered her fingers up and down the pads of his socked feet as she looked at him. She smiled to herself as her eyes scanned the curve of his jaw and the steel grey of his eyes. She hadn't ever allowed herself to think much about his attractiveness, figuring that was a dangerous road to go down but now she'd already gone down that road; so far that she was in view of the dead end sign. He really was beautiful. His eyes were expressive and rare. She'd never seen their like. He was lean but well muscled and Hermione knew that he was going to look amazing shirtless. She wasn't sure how because she couldn't figure out where he worked out. Hang on, going to? Jesus, she was even farther down that road than she thought. His hair hung just above his eyes but was closely cropped in the back and the color fit perfectly with his fair skin. Beautiful.

"Penny for your thoughts, Granger?"

Hermione blushed furiously and shook her head. "No way, Malfoy. I won't give you the satisfaction."

"I think you probably already have," he smirked.

"Shut up."

Malfoy sat up, curling his legs back and folding them down over the side of the couch. He scooted over until he was right beside Hermione and tantalizingly dragged a finger down the side of the far cheek. Hermione couldn't help turning her face towards him as though her body was hypnotized and Malfoy whispered into her ear silkily, "How far undressed was I?"

"You suck."

"That's not at all what I would say."

"Fine. You're sexy as hell. Better? And I'll have you know, only halfway undressed. I'm not interested in having sex with you right now."

"I know," Malfoy sighed, moving away a couple of inches. It wasn't far enough that Hermione worried about his feelings about what she said. He was just being respectful. "How could you possibly?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm not stupid, Hermione. You were almost raped. I don't care how over it you feel. You're definitely not. Nobody could be after only a short week."

"I trust you, you know."

"I know," Malfoy smiled. "It just takes time. Even with the people you trust."

Hermione nodded and then said, "I should go. Ron was going to wait for me to get back and I don't want it to be too late."

"Okay," Malfoy said, standing and extending a hand to her. She grasped it and he helped her off the couch before following her to the door. "So can I kiss you before you go?"

"Sure. But quickly. If we get too involved I won't be able to leave and we can't have that."

"I'll take whatever I can get, Granger. I didn't think I'd ever get to kiss you so whatever you've got for me is progress."

"Never?" Hermione teased..

"You hated my guts, remember?"

Hermione didn't reply but curled her hand around his neck and kissed him gently while tickling the small hairs standing up on the back of his neck. Malfoy simply cupped her cheek because he knew that if he let his hands go anywhere else he wouldn't be able to let her leave. Hermione pulled away not long after, much sooner than Malfoy wanted, and smiled. "I'll see you soon."

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have one more kiss? That was nothing. You've been driving me crazy all night. I feel like I deserve more than that."

"I'm sure you do," she laughed and apparated on the spot. Malfoy shook his head, grinning hugely, and shut the door behind her. He'd had the best night of his life in combination with one of the most stressful nights of his life. He wasn't sure how that could even happen but it didn't matter. He would've taken twice the stress for what he got out tonight. He felt like skipping and he'd never skipped in his life. Not even when he was a kid.

She arrived back at the Potter's and tried to wipe the stupid grin off her face but eventually decided it was pointless because every time she managed to it would slip back on when she wasn't focusing. She found everyone in the kitchen, sitting around the table, drinking some tea and Hermione pulled out a chair to join them. Ginny stood up and grabbed an extra cup from one of the cabinets and poured hot water into it, stuck in a chamomile tea bag, and handed it to Hermione.

"Thanks, Gin."

She bobbed the tea bag up and down in the water for about a minute and a half before she pulled it out. She'd never liked her tea very strong. Then she took a sip and as she did so she looked over her cup at her friends. They were all watching her and so she set the cup back on the saucer and decided to ask the question that everyone in the room wanted to blurt the answer to.

"So, what did you guys think?"

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all started talking. Hermione couldn't pick out very many words from any of their what was sure to be long winded speeches. She laughed and said, "Ron first."

"Why Ron first?" Harry complained.

"Because I said so."

Harry and Ron exchanged a knowing and very familiar glance. Hermione had seen it countless times when they'd been in school. When she'd gotten them those planners for Christmas and told them to start planning a schedule for their exams, when she told them they better start on their essays because she wasn't going to finish them this time, and countless other times. It was their, "God, Hermione is so bossy" look.

"Ron?"

"Okay, er, well I'm probably the least qualified person here because I could hardly stay in the same room as him. I have a very large problem with holding grudges against people and I couldn't help not wanting to look at him sitting in Harry's chair. It's fair to say that he did act surprisingly polite…"

"Which isn' t really like him," Hermione interrupted, "He wanted me to let you know."

"We know," Ron continued, "But it was interesting to me that he tried at all. I don't know, Hermione. But I can tell you that so far I have no real objections to him and he can come over and hang out whenever he wants as long as I can leave the room whenever I can't stand it anymore."

"Okay," Hermione said, quite pleased with the response. "Harry?"

"I don't know much of anything but I do know that Malfoy cares about you. A lot. Like a scary amount. So, I don't have a problem with any of it and as a friend I can confidently say that you probably know what you're doing."

"You do realize," Hermione said, "That confidently and probably mean two very different things, right?" Harry just stared at her and shrugged so Hermione moved on. "Ginny?"

"I don't really want to freak anybody out but I'll tell you my findings nonetheless. I asked him a lot of questions about a lot of things and not only do I think he's very good for you but I think that he doesn't just care about you a lot, Hermione, I think he's already in love with you. Like would consider marrying you and having babies with you in love with you."

"What?" Hermione, Harry, and Ron said simultaneously.

"Just what I think," Ginny shrugged.

"Well shit," Harry whispered.

"Yeah…shit," Hermione replied. "Is there any chance you're wrong about that Gin?"

"Possibly…okay, no. Hermione, there wasn't one moment when we were talking where he stopped thinking about you. He watches you constantly and moves with you like you're one being. And when he watches you it isn't creepy or stalkerish, it's caring and soft and genuine like you're the sky after he spent ten years in a windowless prison."

"Jesus. Do I act as ridiculous?"

"It's not ridiculous," Ginny scolded. "And no, not yet. Although I'll place a large bet with anyone in this room if they think otherwise, that you will. He's got you wrapped around his finger and you've got him around yours. Whatever you two have going on it's epic and romantic."

Everyone was gazing at Ginny in shock. Then Hermione whispered that she was going to go to bed and think. Ron added that he was going home and Harry decided bed wasn't all that bad of an idea either.

When Hermione got up to her bedroom she changed into pajamas and then crawled underneath the covers. She was still in shock but when she thought seriously about the words Ginny said she giggled and hid her face into her pillow. Then she grabbed the pillow beside her and hugged it as she smiled until the muscles in her jaw and cheeks were aching. Malfoy was in love with her. There was someone on this planet that was in love with her in an epic and romantic way. She was going to have to start calling him Draco more often.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to DarkMindsDarkSouls, ElenRoux, dash'sgothgodmother LiquidSugar27, rairio, starcrossedlovers78, JessBear1872, and willy008 for the follows. You guys are the best as usual. I should probably come up with more creative ways to say that because I have to say it a lot more than I thought I would. :)

Thanks to wintersong1954…I'm not sure if you already followed or not but either way I'm still very grateful for the favorite. Means a lot.

And, as always, all my love and devotion are owed to Sora Loves Rain, shaymars, HarryPGinnyW4eva, Grown Up Ron, and Wolfisis for the reviews. It means the world to me and I love all of you with all of my heart.

I'm so happy this story continues to be enjoyed and I'm glad you're looking forward to the updates. That's the sort of thing I live for. In response to Grown Up Ron…you're right. So very right and sometimes I think about that while I'm writing and silently scold myself for not making the transition harder. But here is how I look at it…Hermione grew to like Draco. People change all the time and situations change as well. The war is over and Draco is obviously different than he used to be. Hermione actually took a long time, in the sense that the time span was actually fairly long and there was a large word count as well, to see that in Draco, to come to terms with that, and realize maybe she should forgive him. As for Harry and Ron and Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys, I see it like this. Harry and Ron are going to support Hermione. Not no matter what but eventually they will and I think they're actually a lot more reserved about this whole thing than it seems. A lot of that will start coming out. They realize that Hermione really cares about this guy and they want to understand why and see her side and maybe even join her because she's their best friend. They're definitely not as okay with this as they're letting on but they don't really know what else to do. They don't think Hermione will really listen to them. But I do agree that they should say something. Ginny, on the other hand, is very different. She was hardly ever tortured by Draco herself and a lot of the stories come from Harry secondhand. She knows what to think but I think it would be much easier for Ginny to be convinced otherwise and I really do think she's very similar to Mrs. Weasley and wants to make everyone feel welcome and loved. She will say what she wants to say but…I don't know…I think she sees it differently than everyone else. Okay sorry. I'm done. Obviously if it's not your thing I'm so sorry but it's not going to get a whole lot better in that vein…just warning you. Thanks for reading up to that point. It means a lot. And to everyone…I always appreciate feedback that makes me think good or bad. It's great for writers.

Also…sorry about the crazy long wait. I'm getting back into the flow of things at school and I think I've finally got my life figured out so we should be good. Updates won't be daily by any means or even every other. I would expect weekly from here on out as long as I'm at school. Breaks will be different.

Anyways to begin….

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy saw each other constantly over the next couple of weeks. Often times it was at Draco's house but sometimes Hermione managed to convince him to come over to the Potter's. He still couldn't really go outside and do normal things like everyone else but he was now safe in two places instead of one. He was always happy for the small change in scenery.

Harry and Ron were working tirelessly to find the remaining Death Eaters, wherever they were hiding. They wanted their long hours to be over and they also had a best friend who was begging them to finish the job so she could go back to her own apartment that she could barely remember and her new boyfriend could get a job and go outside. They'd managed to round up one over the weeks and now only had three left. They were hardly ever home and Ginny was constantly worrying that either her brother or her husband was going to show up bleeding all over her carpet.

Ginny had stopped writing articles about the latest news on the Death Eaters since Harry had become concerned that the death eaters were searching the news for clues about what the Auror's were doing in their search and instead turned to social issues and worked to make people more aware of the struggles for equality among Muggleborns and intelligent creatures who deserved more respect from witches and wizards. Her boss had frowned on her sudden change of direction in the beginning but Ginny had pleaded and begged until her boss was so annoyed with her that she told Ginny she could do whatever the hell she wanted. Hermione was more than pleased with the sudden change in Ginny's articles which were read by almost everyone who received the prophet because of her marriage to Harry Potter. She was almost as big a celebrity as Harry these days and fortunately it had a lot more to do with the on point investigative style and on point writing than you would expect. People were now talking about these social issues intelligently and Hermione's job was gradually becoming easier. The conservatives were beginning to get tired fighting their waning position and her supporters were becoming more vehement. In fact, as far as Hermione could tell her life was basically perfect.

Malfoy was in the same boat as her. Sure, he still couldn't go outside during the day time just in case but he now had two places he could be and Hermione was totally falling for him. He saw it everyday and he could barely sleep because he spent so much time grinning about the whole thing. Even giggling, and he was pretty sure he'd never ever done that and that maybe no other guy in the world had either. Hermione was giving him new books to read while everyone was at work and his meals were much better these days. He hardly ever ate cheese and crackers anymore. Goyle would still come over on occasion to deliver supplies but he didn't really need them anymore. Seeing one of his old friends, however, was still a pleasant experience so he didn't tell Goyle to stop coming. He hadn't seen Pansy for months and he didn't want to.

One day, Ginny didn't have to be in the office for work so she could conduct some investigations for one of her fellow writers and she'd finished much earlier than she intended so she invited Malfoy over for some tea. Ginny knew that Harry and Ron were still very unsure about Malfoy, even if Hermione couldn't tell in her new state of Malfoy can't do anything wrong, and Ginny wanted to know more about Malfoy's life and what he had really done to her husband and her brother in school. Mostly, she wanted to know if he could talk about it honestly. That would help her paint a clearer picture of who he had become. Harry nor Ron were hardly around the house anyways, but definitely not when he was over and Harry only heard about him through Ginny. She was trying to convince Harry to keep giving Malfoy his chance because everyone deserved the second one and Malfoy still hadn't screwed it up, although he was being much less polite and more sarcastic lately but Ginny found it more entertaining and insightful than what he had been pretending to be the first time he'd come over.

She heard a knock on the door when she started boiling the water with a wave of her wand and she ran to the door to open it.

Malfoy was standing there with his hands in his pockets, looking very uncomfortable and he smiled shyly at Ginny who grinned in return and invited him in. Malfoy hadn't been over without Hermione before and Ginny could tell he was worried that she was going to chew him out or something. It was probably good for him.

"Thanks for coming over, Draco," Ginny said as she led him into the kitchen and poured hot water into a cup. "There's teabags on the counter. You can pick out whatever you want."

Malfoy did and then he sat down in a chair and slumped down like he usually would. He kept tapping his fingers on the table though because he wasn't sure why he was over here. He hadn't even actually said a word since he'd arrived but Ginny didn't seem to mind.

"So I know you're kind of freaking out but don't worry. I didn't bring you here to warn you that I'm going to kill you if you hurt my best friend or anything, although I will even though she could probably do it all by herself. I actually just wanted to know more about you."

"Why? It's not like we're in a relationship."

"No," Ginny smiled, "But it matters to Hermione that we get to know you and maybe even sort of like you which is proving to be really difficult for Harry and Ron and I'm trying to bridge the gap between everybody since Hermione doesn't seem to realize how on edge they are. I guess what I'm trying to say is I've heard about the history between all of you but I wanted your side. I don't expect it to be a nice story to hear so you don't have to sugar coat it or anything…I just want to hear it in hopes that I can understand that history and maybe how Hermione could've forgiven you. Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to, but I'm just trying to help."

"Er…thanks, I guess. Listen, I'm not proud of what I did and I'm not sure anybody needs to delve back into our school years. They weren't great for anybody. I mean, you dated Michael Corner…horrible idea really…and I was a dick, Hermione was a bookworm with no social life, Harry practically died whenever he went anywhere, and Ron, well there was nothing wrong with Ron, I suppose, besides his horrible Quidditch skills. Why do we need to talk about that?"

"Because I want to know if you can. I think that shows growth more than not doing it anymore. If you can talk about it and see where you were wrong than you actually learned something."

"Do you always talk in inspirational quotes or is that just for today?"

"Just talk, Malfoy."

"What do you want me to say? I was a bully. I made all three of them and basically everybody in the whole school feel horrible about themselves. The only problem with Harry, Ron, and Hermione is they managed to rise above it and take it a lot better than everyone else so I just kept making it worse until I'd done more damage than intended. And then Harry saved my fucking life and I had no idea what to do about that. And then a year later Hermione Granger was in trouble and I felt that I had to do something, if not for her, for Harry. And then she kept coming over and I was so confused. I had no idea why she would ever bother with me for a minute because I'm not worth it. I've been told my entire life that I'm not worth it and the fact that suddenly I was made it that much easier to fall for her.

"I've had a horrible life, Ginny, and when I was a kid I used that as an excuse. Only when I grew up and realized what everyone had done for me, even the people that couldn't stand me, and how much bigger those years at Hogwarts had been than me and my petty feuds, did I realize that it wasn't an excuse at all. Sure, it makes it much much easier to fall into the trap of bullying and abusing people just to feel some sort of control and power that you don't otherwise have, but it doesn't excuse it. And I know that because I've seen it happen. Hermione rose above that petty feud instead of continuing to hold a grudge and that was the path I always needed to take but didn't. It was how I stayed alive and I'm all about self preservation. Always have been; always will be." Malfoy took a deep breath after he finished because he couldn't remember the last time he had breathed. It felt like it was ages ago though because he was gasping for air. He hadn't intended to say all of that either but it just came out. He was beginning to see the appeal of Ginny Weasley. She was a good listener. Not that he needed her to hear his life problems.

"Wow," Ginny breathed. "I was just looking for a short life story but that was deep, Malfoy."

"Last time I checked there was still a brain lodged in my head. I'm not stupid, you know," he said.

"Have you told Hermione all that?"

"Of course. Did you think are relationship was solely based on physicality or something? God, when we first started talking the idea of touching me was definitely repulsive."

"Honestly, Malfoy, I didn't really know. She likes keeping you all to herself."

Malfoy smiled to himself, liking the ring that sentence made in his ears. Ginny took note but tried to keep her face still so he wouldn't notice she noticed. From all the information she'd gathered the feud between Harry, Malfoy, and Ron should be over and done with. Obviously a bunch of bad, horrible shit had happened but it came from both sides. She couldn't force forgiveness on any of them but she could tell them that in this case it was something to consider. Malfoy still had an abrasive personality but he wasn't out to hurt anyone any longer. And he loved Hermione. That much was more obvious than anything else. If only it was enough to convince Harry.

"So when does everyone get home from work?" Malfoy asked.

"Hermione should be home very soon. I have no idea when Harry and Ron will show up. They could show up now or they might not at all today. Their schedule is so fucked up these days."

"Well was there anything else you wanted to know since you've got me pinned here and you probably won't ever again?"

"Why won't I ever get the pleasure of your company again?" Ginny asked, mocking sadness.

"Because it isn't pleasurable."

"One more thing."

"Lovely," he groaned.

"What do you love about her? Why'd you let it happen? You don't seem like the type who would just fall in love with a Muggleborn. Wasn't your precious daddy against that?"

Malfoy decided to ignore the slight. "Who said anything about loving her?"

Ginny's eyes were saying, "Come on, Malfoy," and he sighed. "Just don't tell her, okay?"

"I might have already…"

"Damn you, Ginny Weasley."

"Why haven't you told her?"

"Why?" Malfoy laughed, "Why? Do you honestly believe she's ready to hear that? It was only a couple of weeks ago that she even decided kissing me was a good idea. I don't want to say something and not hear it back or to receive a scream in return and then watching her sprint out the door and never come back. I'm all about self preservation remember? Well, not telling her is a version of that."

"She probably feels the same way, you know."

"Do you know that for sure?"

"No."

"Then I think I'll keep trusting my superior instincts to handle the situation."

"I'm home!" a yell rang through the house. Malfoy instantly knew that it was Hermione and he sighed in relief. While talking with Ginny wasn't necessarily awkward, it wasn't something he'd ever choose to do. She was being very open minded but she was really just as biased about the whole thing as everyone else and he wasn't sure he'd convinced her of anything. The only reason she was even bothering was because her best friend was falling in love with him for some inexplainable reason. That was not a great foundation for a friendship.

"In the kitchen!" Ginny shouted back and Malfoy listened as Hermione's footsteps got closer and closer until she was at the door. Malfoy grinned and stood from his chair so he could lift her up and spin her around. Hermione laughed, surprised, and when he put her back on the ground she shyly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and said, "What was that for?"

"Are you kidding? I was having a soul baring conversation with your best friend. I've never been more glad to see anyone in my entire life."

"That was so romantic of you, though."

"I can be romantic."

"Clearly," Hermione teased. She sat down at the kitchen table, next to Ginny and poured herself her own cup of tea. Ginny summoned a snack with a wave of her wand and Hermione began eating them. The two girls fell into a comfortable conversation about their days and Malfoy understood that this was a daily ritual. He returned to his seat and listened to the conversation. He'd asked Hermione about work a couple of times but she'd never gone this in depth and Malfoy was suddenly grateful for it. He was falling asleep listening to all the latest office drama. He knew some of the people involved but most of them were people he had never wanted to learn what they're life had become. Ginny seemed to be enthralled though so Malfoy decided to leave them to it and walked into the living room and switched on the TV. He'd been discovering the seemingly magical box for a couple of weeks now and he thought that maybe it was time he got one himself. Most of the time it wasn't worth watching but it was definitely something to do which was better than reading his book collection again. These death eaters really had to go.

A door slammed shut and Malfoy tried to make himself small on the couch so hopefully nobody would notice him. It had to be either Harry or Ron and frankly, he didn't want to be rude. But he would be if a word came out of their mouth. Or at least, that's how they would take it.

Harry sped through the living room and briefly noticed Malfoy but kept on moving to the kitchen. Malfoy breathed a sigh of relief but found that he was curious why Potter was in such a hurry. Something had obviously happened. He returned to the kitchen and saw Hermione and Ginny smiling and hugging Harry furiously. Malfoy felt very left out but he kept approaching the group of friends until Hermione noticed him and smiled gently. She removed her hand from Ginny's and her other from Harry's neck and came to him.

"Harry caught another death eater at work today. There's only two left. The nightmare is almost over."

Malfoy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was almost done living constantly in fear. He didn't know if Harry would want to hear what he had to say but he had to say it nonetheless.

"Harry, thank you. Thank you so much."

Harry looked as though he was going to say something very different but instead, "You're welcome," left his mouth.

"What were you really going to say?" Malfoy asked.

"That it sure as hell wasn't for you."

"That was a better answer," Malfoy grinned. Harry grinned back at him briefly before shaking his head, realizing what he was doing. Malfoy sensed the sudden uncomfortableness and tenseness entering the room and he decided that maybe it was time for him to leave. Ginny wasn't going to ask him any more questions now that everyone was home and this really wasn't something Malfoy had planned on doing today. He needed much more preparation before spending a day with Harry in the same house.

"I think I'll be leaving now. Thanks for the tea, Ginny, and the rather uncomfortable questioning. I'm sure Harry would love to hear the results but I would prefer not being present for them."

"I'll come with you," Hermione said.

They apparated back straight into Malfoy's house and Hermione handed Malfoy a coat. It wasn't exactly cold outside but it definitely wasn't warm and Hermione wanted to go for a walk. Malfoy accepted the coat without any questions and then held out his arm so Hermione could string hers through his. They stepped outside and began walking down the street. Then all of a sudden Hermione didn't know which was up which way was down and Malfoy was ripped from her tight grip around her arm. She finally came to her senses and saw him lying still on the ground a couple feet away and she stood, grabbing her wand from her jeans pocket and spun around, running towards Malfoy as she glanced around so she could protect him to the best of her ability.

When she reached him she realized there was no way he was getting up without medical assistance. He'd been hit with a barrage of charms and spells from an unknown source. They still hadn't revealed themselves but Hermione knew it had been the death eaters. They'd been letting their guard down recently, she knew that, but there had been no reason to suspect they would be attacked today and definitely not in the middle of the day.

A weird tingling sensation pricked the back of her neck and she spun around to see the two death eaters behind her pointing their wands and mumbling spells. Hermione put up a protective charm and the spells bounced off. She then fired as many spells as she could back. One of them was hit with something but the other disapparated. Hermione didn't want to leave Malfoy's side but she did have a chance to detain another death eater so she crept slowly away, always keeping her eyes on Malfoy's body and then tied up the death eater once he was in sight. If he tried to cast any spells to get out the bonds would only get tighter. She sent a patronus to Harry and then knelt back down beside Malfoy. He was still breathing and Hermione wondered why they hadn't just killed him. That had been their goal all along and yet the hadn't done it, even when they'd caught them at the perfect time with their guard down. Maybe they wanted something from him. The whole situation was becoming more confusing.

Harry was suddenly there and Hermione sprinted over to him and crashed into his arms. She knew she was crying even though she didn't really have time for it and Harry gently caressed her head with his hand and murmured comforts. Hermione knew that the one death eater wasn't going to be back but she desperately wanted him to so she could tear him to pieces for hurting Draco.

"What happened?" Harry finally asked.

"I don't know, I don't know," Hermione groaned, "One second we were just walking and then out of nowhere these death eaters appeared out of nowhere…did I say that already…and anyways attacked and I got lucky but now Draco is lying over there probably half dead and I don't know what I'm supposed to do or where to take him and I…"

"Hermione, you're rambling. Please stop panicking. You're a witch, remember? And we have a magical hospital, yeah? You got me there once upon a time."

"Right, right…oh that reminds me, there should be a death eater all tied up in those bushes…I just hope he isn't dead," she frowned. "He probably is if he's a complete idiot."

Harry went over to the bushes and Hermione ran back to Malfoy, sliding down onto the asphalt. She was almost confident her knees were all battered and bloody but that was the least of her concerns at the moment. A person she cared about was in trouble.

"Draco?" she whispered, running her fingers through his bangs over and over again. It had began as a way to clear the hair away from his closed eyes but then it quickly became a nervous habit. He was still completely still and there was no movement beneath his eye lids and frankly, that wasn't a good sign. She kept brushing until one time she came away with blood on her fingers. She hurriedly searched for the source and eventually found small trickles of blood winding down his ear lobe. She lifted up his eyes and saw blood slipping out of the corner of his eyes and eventually his nose followed suit. This was bad. Very bad. It explained why he wasn't dead though. A long, slow, torturous death was much more fun than a simple Avada Kedavra. Hermione tried to sit him up and yelled for Harry.

She kept watching Malfoy's face and streaks of blood were becoming more obvious and Hermione saw her tears mingle with them and create a pinker color. She felt Harry kneel down beside her before gently pushing Hermione out of the way and picking up Malfoy in his arms.

"Grab on to me, Hermione and apparate. Let's get him to St. Mungo's."

"What if he doesn't make it, Harry?"

"Well he definitely isn't going to make it if we don't go!" Harry yelled, his patience finally failing.

"Did you do something about the death eater?"

"Hermione! Would you please worry about one thing at a time? If it makes you feel better, yes, now go!"

They ran into St. Mungo's and got immediate help again. Harry handed over Malfoy and he was taken away from Hermione. She wanted to run after them and find his room and sit with him but she had a feeling she wasn't allowed so she went back to the same benches she'd waited on when Harry had been in the hospital, except this time it was Harry with her instead of Ginny. He held her hand loosely and Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. She was still crying but she hardly even noticed anymore, it seemed so normal already.

She had no idea how long they were there but eventually one of the healers came up with a fake smile plastered on her face and then said, "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger," she said, "Mr. Malfoy is probably going to be okay but we're going to have to give him constant supervision throughout the remainder of the night and we'll know for sure in the morning."

"He could die?" Hermione asked faintly. "Oh my god."

The nurse didn't reply but instead smiled sadly before walking away. "Wait!" Hermione shouted after her, standing and sprinting after her, "When can I see him?"

"Not tonight. You should go home, Ms. Granger and get some sleep."

"Like hell."

"Very well. I had a suspicion you would say that." Hermione let her go after that and returned to Harry.

"We can't see him tonight."

"You mean you can't."

"Right, sorry," Hermione said, sounding irritated. "My mistake."

"Hermione…"

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just a little strained right now. The guy I may be actually falling in love with could die tonight. How the fuck is that even fair? Ugh…why did we go on a walk? Why did I make us go on a walk? This wouldn't be happening right now if I'd just been more careful. If I'd thought about the situation we were in a little longer and decided it wasn't time to let our guard down. And why did he just go with it? What is wrong with both us? How could we think it was safe enough?"

"Hermione, it's not your fault."  
"I know, I think. I just…I just want him here with me," she sobbed and leaned back against Harry's shoulder. Harry held her close and occasionally kissed the top of her head. He hated seeing the people he loved in pain and he'd already had too much of that in his rather short life. When would this war be over?

They were silent for a very long time. On occasion Hermione thought Harry had fallen asleep but then he would brush his fingers through her hair and she'd feel just a tiny bit better again. It was nice knowing she had someone there with her. Hermione finally spoke up and asked, "Did you tell Ginny?"

"Course I did," Harry mumbled. She knew that he was probably constantly on the verge of sleep but trying to stay up for her. She'd never forgotten why Harry had been her best friend but this was a nice reassurance that she wasn't crazy for thinking so.

"Is she coming?"

Harry shook his head. "She's probably furiously baking and planning a big spa night for you or something. She told me she wanted to be ready for when you got home which at this rate will be never."

"Not tonight," Hermione said firmly. "You can go, you know. I'll be fine by myself. You should go sleep and eat and fill Ginny in on all the latest."

"She knows the latest and you won't be fine. I'm staying."

"Thanks Harry."

"Mmm, now shut up so I can at least imagine what it would be like to be sleeping right now."

Neither of them fell asleep and in the morning they grabbed two cups of coffee from the Starbucks a couple of blocks down, something Hermione had introduced to all of her friends, and sat outside to watch the sun rise. Once that was over and the sun was burning into her tired eyes they went back inside and continued to wait. There was no news until just after eleven when the same nurse from last night approached them again and waited for their attention politely, her arms crossed across her body. Hermione was trying to decipher her face and the longer she tried the more panicked she became. The nurse definitely didn't look happy. He must be dead. No no no no no no.

"Mr. Malfoy will be alright," she finally said. Hermione breathed a huge sigh of relief and hugged Harry, laughing breathily. He was going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay.

"He's lost a lot of blood so we have to keep him for a couple more days. He told us what happened so we'll be sure to have him protected. There's no need to worry. We are taking care of him as best as we possibly can and you'll be able to see him soon."

"Why not now?" Harry asked suspiciously. Hermione had been about to ask the same thing out of curiosity and she wasn't sure what Harry was on about.

"We simply…"

"No," Harry declared, "We'd like to see him now. Just to make sure he really is receiving the best possible care."

"What are you on about?" Hermione whispered and the nurse nodded grudgingly and began to lead them to the elevator and eventually down a series of hallways.

"Have you noticed that we as the trio get basically whatever we want?"

"Of course," Hermione said.

"Well I've also noticed that any family that had been associated in any way with the death eaters or got some bad press or something, isn't treated nearly as well. And Malfoy has got the double. He's heavily associated with the death eaters and he didn't get a very good shake from the press. There's part of me that thinks maybe they aren't treating him right. Seems like we should make sure."

"Thanks again Harry."

"What are best friends for?"

They followed the nurse down to the very far end of the last twist and turn and the entered a room that was tiny. There were no nurses there now, so much for constant supervision, but he did have flowers by his bed, a couple of spells monitoring him, and nice clean sheets. The walls were extremely depressing though…Hermione would have to change that if he was here long.

"Thank you. And just so you know, constant supervision to me involves actual people and not spells that might not do they're job as well as you'd think."

"Of course, Mr. Potter, sir," the nurse bobbed her head and left the room in a hurry. Hermione had noticed the brief flush on her face before she'd left and Hermione was glad that she'd had the decency to at least feel embarrassed about it. Harry glanced at Hermione before he too stepped outside. She rushed to Draco's side and conjured a chair so she could sit while she held his hand. He was breathing much more deeply than he had been and Hermione knew that he was probably asleep. Finally, a good sign. She knew that for the most part he must be out of danger but that didn't change the fact that for almost twenty four hours she had to deal with the possibility that she would never get to hear his voice again. She'd been through it before with Harry but after the war had ended she didn't think she would have to again for a very long time. She'd already forgotten how much it sucked.

An hour later, Harry came back in and knelt down beside Hermione.

"I love you, Mione, and I understand why you're still here but for your sake and for mine please go home. He's going to be fine and you need sleep. We'll both go home and I'll send Ginny over to sit with him so that if he wakes up she can come and get you. Just please come home with me. Please."

"Harry…"

"Pretty please. I'll warm up a brownie for you with some ice cream."

"That does sound good," Hermione smiled grudgingly. "Okay fine, but you have to get me if he wakes up. Don't let me sleep just because it looks like I need it or that I'm happy because he's much more important right now."

"You have my word. Now let's go."

They apparated back to the Potter's house and Hermione automatically sunk into a couch. She was more tired than she'd realized. Now that she wasn't in that god awful room staring at the person she loved laying on a bed after a near death incident, her needs started slipping back into the equation. Ginny came rushing into the room, most likely having heard the footsteps that had been missing last night, and crashed down beside Hermione. She didn't say a word just pulled Hermione close. They sat like that until Harry brought out the brownie he'd promised her with very melty ice cream and it was as delicious as Hermione had anticipated. She then realized she was starving and that this wasn't going to cut it.

It was like Ginny knew exactly what she was thinking. "I made some enchiladas. I'll warm some up for you. Just relax."

"I'm going to bed," Harry yawned. "Love you, Hermione, see you when I wake up."

"Ditto, Harry." She stood and kissed him on the cheek before he trudged up the stairs.

"Here you go," Ginny said, shuffling back in. "Tell me if they're not warm enough."

"I'm sure it's fine, Gin."

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you, honey. I was literally going crazy cooped up here but I thought that you probably didn't want a lot of people around and that talking wasn't on the top of your list and that maybe when you got home you'd want a hot bath and lots of brownies and maybe some warm milk so I've been keeping all of that ready basically all night. So, there's a bubble bath upstairs for you whenever you want it and I do have a glass of chai sitting in the kitchen if that interests you."

"It all sounds lovely. Thank you, Ginny. But honestly I think I'll just go sleep."

"Very good. The bubble bath will still be ready to go when you wake up. And I can always make more chai."

Hermione smiled and hugged Ginny one more time before she too went to bed. She didn't even crawl under the covers or change into more comfortable clothes. She was much too tired for that.

When she woke up it was almost seven at night and as promised the bubble bath was still bubbly and warm. She slipped in and let herself relax. Malfoy was going to be okay. There was no sense in not enjoying a well deserved bath. She fell asleep again in the bath and by the time she padded down to the kitchen it was eight.

"He hasn't woken up yet?" she yelled. She didn't actually know if anyone was home but she hoped they hadn't done the exact opposite of what she'd ordered.

"Not yet," Harry's voice shouted back. Hermione went to the kitchen and he was eating some of the brownies. "You just wake up?" he asked when he saw her.

"Sort of. I fell asleep in the bathtub."  
Harry nodded, "Well I got up like five minutes ago. Ginny has been updating me periodically with a patronus and he's not awake yet as of ten minutes ago."

"Damn."

"It'll be soon."

"I know. But I was kind of hoping that I would sleep through the entire waiting part. That would've been too kind though, I suppose."

"Much too kind," Harry smiled. "Hey, come here." Hermione ambled over and flung her arms around Harry's neck. He squeezed her gently before handing over a cup of chai. "Ginny said I should make it for you."

"Mmm, thanks." She inhaled the sweet, herby smell of the chai before taking a sip. It was absolutely delicious and exactly what she needed. "I guess I could just relax for a while."

"That chai is a good start."

However, as the pattern of the past forty eight hours had been, nothing went the way she had planned. A horse appeared in the kitchen and Ginny's voice told them that that Malfoy had just woken up and was asking for Hermione.

"I'll see you later then," Harry said.

She didn't even bother changing out of her bathrobe, shorts and slippers. It would take too long. She had to see him now. She apparated in an alleyway that was next to St. Mungo's before casually slipping into the abandoned mall that wasn't actually an abandoned mall. She didn't even ask the front desk where the room was because she remembered, as it was a critical thing for her to remember, and she sprinted down the halls until she was there. She burst through the door and Ginny was sitting with a book on her lap while Malfoy was sort of sitting up in the bed but looking generally pathetic.

And she told him. "You look pathetic."

Malfoy laughed hoarsely. "Well remind me to hit you with all the spells I got hit with when I'm finally better and we'll see how you look after almost dying because of it." It took him a long time to say the words because he was taking large gulping breaths between around every three or so but Hermione was so glad to hear his voice all the same. She rushed over and knelt on the ground and wiped his sweaty hair away from his eyes for the millionth time. She smiled down at him and he smiled back.

"Oh god, it's so good to see you," Hermione sighed.

"Didn't you? You know, when I was Mister Comatose?"

"Were you actually in a coma?"

"Semantics, Granger."

"I suppose, but it wasn't really you, was it? I couldn't hear your voice or see that crazy insanely sharp grey of your eyes or listen to you crack jokes at me."

"And I think that's my cue to leave," Ginny interrupted. "Sorry for stopping the lovely flirting session but I'm starting to get nauseous and you didn't seem to notice me so…"

"Bye, Gin. Thanks."

"Yeah, bye."

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, returning her attention to Malfoy.

"Well I was told today that my insides were starting to liquefy or something so not that great actually. I can't seem to keep food down and all my muscles ache a bit but otherwise…I'm happy. I'm happy to see you and see you in one piece. What happened after I was dying?"

"I managed to capture one of the death eaters but really I don't even know. I just cast every spell I knew at them and then called Harry. Then we got you out of there. That's about it. It happened really fast."

"Harry helped?"

"Without question."

"God, no wonder I resented him so much." Hermione glared at him and he smiled. "I'm kidding, mostly. Ginny mentioned you waited all night until you knew I was going to be alright."  
"Of course I did."

"You wouldn't have four months ago," Malfoy said, "Look how far we've come."

"Why do you always have to be so irritating?"

"Somebody's got to do it." Then he sobered up. "Hermione, really, thank you. Four months ago not only would you have not been here but nobody would've been. And I'm confident nobody would've spent all night waiting to make sure I was going to be alive the next day."

"What did you think I was going to do? Go home and eat ice cream and gossip with Ginny?"

"No. I'm just grateful."

"Do you think I could crawl into bed with you?"

"Mmm…" Malfoy murmured, "We might be able to manage. I think, generally, sex is out of the question since I'm pretty sure my hips are immobile, but I'm always willing to try."

"Oh move over." Malfoy did his best to wriggle to the side but it was slow going and eventually Hermione just got in and shoved him over as best as she could. Then she curled up against his side and laid one of her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart beat and it was one of the most reassuring sounds she'd ever heard.

"I like that your heart's beating."

"Me too." He absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair and then more purposefully he bent down and skimmed the top of her head with a kiss.

"I was going for you forehead but my neck wasn't cooperating."

"Does this help?" Hermione shimmied up his side until her forehead was at the height of his lips. He kissed it gently and then she slid back down so that his arm was once again around her shoulders.

"I think that worked," he smiled. "Can I say something stupid?"

"I suppose."

"Hermione, I've known this for a while and I wasn't going to tell you about it for a while either but after almost dying I don't see the point in not telling you anymore. Sure it could fucking suck if it doesn't go over well but I would want you to know if I was actually dead and the only way to ensure that happens is if I tell you. So I'm going to."

"Stop blabbering. You're being me."

"I love you," he said swiftly. It almost slurred together but he knew that Hermione understood.

"I love you, too, Draco." Hermione hadn't realized she was going to say that before it popped out of her mouth. It wasn't particularly helpful that her brain wasn't listening to her but it wasn't a lie. She just hadn't known for sure until she'd heard him say it. Thank god her reflexes had been on or that could've gotten awkward.

"Really?"

"Really." She laid her head on his chest and they fell asleep together on the tiny hospital bed that was barely big enough for one but they'd had nothing else to say.


	11. Chapter 11

Many many thanks to DaBerch, Dab055, and Riggettes75 for the follows. It continues to amaze me that people keep reading this story, new and old. Especially since I hadn't updated in a while. I never thought that this story was going to go anywhere and now it's the longest thing I've ever written. Point is, I love you guys.

Even more thanks for cares 1970 for the favorite. That's another thing that amazes me. That there are people who read all the way through and favorite it automatically. The feeling I get is kind of like a drug. It's probably unhealthy but I don't want it to ever stop.

And my eternal love and devotion…I'm running out of ways to say that so open for suggestions…for Sora Loves Rain, Wolfisis, and HarryPGinnyW4eva. Not only do I love reviews but you guys are incredible because you're pretty consistent returners. I want you to know that I really appreciate it, anything you have to say, and please don't ever stop. Seriously, even if it's bad, tell me. I'm putting my trust in you guys because you haven't let me down yet. As for what you guys said…thank you! Always glad you're loving it. And I absolutely loved Harry in that chapter too. Harry is still one of my favorite fictional characters ever and I think that's one of the reasons why.

Hermione made sure she found time in her day to visit Draco at St. Mungo's as long as he was there. Even after the first day she could tell he was getting better. He was much less pale and he was starting to eat food again. It was his favorite time of day when she came to visit. He literally had nothing else to do but lay in a hospital bed and get attended to when she wasn't here, which he supposed wasn't all that different from usual.

A typical day involved Hermione going to work, going home to the Potter's for an hour or two to drop off her stuff, change clothes, and eat food, and then she would go to St. Mungo's. Hermione would usually bring a book to read aloud to him. At first, he was pleased just listening but eventually they decided to switch off chapters because Hermione's voice would start cracking and besides Hermione loved listening to Malfoy's voice. Especially since he liked reading it in a deep, husky voice for the fun of it. When they weren't being serious they'd try to read the pages in the funniest voices possible.

If they weren't doing that, they were talking about anything and everything. About Hermione's day at work, what kind of pie they would eat if they'd been having a bad day, how many colors in an outfit were too many, and what it would be like once all the death eaters were gone. They'd had a small argument once when Malfoy thought he could probably start behaving normally and he could tell everyone where his was because there was only death eater left but Hermione disagreed. They'd let their guard down once and he'd ended up almost dead. Eventually Malfoy succumbed to her because there wasn't a lot he could argue with. He was still having trouble comprehending the fact that she cared so much whether he lived or died. She still had to tell him she loved him constantly because he simply couldn't believe it. Who ever would've believed it, honestly?

It was an entire week he spent in that god awful place where he couldn't leave his bed, but when he was out, Hermione was there to pick him up and they went straight to his place. Hermione already had a dinner on the table and Draco couldn't think of a moment in his life when anybody had done anything this nice for him.

"So how's it feel being back home?" Hermione asked as she chewed on a piece of chicken distractedly. She didn't feel much like eating. Malfoy was out of hospital clothes and back in his own and it looked so good. He looked so good. Much better than being all beat up.

"Okay. I didn't mind the change of scenery, honestly. Even if it was a hospital."

"You'll be out of here soon. There's only one left."

"I bet it's harder than you'd think to find one more death eater. He probably won't attack anybody and he'll stay very hidden. I can guarantee you that Rowle is not stupid. He probably likes being alive," Malfoy said.

"We're not risking it."

"I know, I know. I'm just saying."

"Harry will find him."

"You know, Harry isn't as invincible as everyone thinks he is. Nor is he a god or hero or something."

"Technically he's survived death two times."

"That's not what I…"

"I know, Draco," Hermione said. "I'm his best friend. Don't you think I know that? I was there when Harry doubted himself and doubted the reasons he was doing what he was doing. I was there when he had crushes on girls that he couldn't even talk to and I was there when he didn't understand how to wave a wand. I helped him with ninety percent of his essays, for god's sake. I'm not saying and will never say that Harry is anything besides a human being, and a flawed one at that. But I believe in him and I trust him and I trust his instincts and his skills. He's very good at saving his own skin and his friend's skins as well. He was always just trying to survive."

Draco didn't reply but Hermione could tell that he understood what she was saying. There was no point discussing it any farther. Harry was always a subject that was difficult to talk about among them. Hermione hadn't realized how jealous of Harry Malfoy had always been until she'd started to get to know him.

"So…we're in love with each other, right?"

"Yes," Hermione said slowly, confused on where this conversation was headed.

"When do we get to have sex? Because I've kind of wanted to have sex with you since the moment you showed up at my door and it's really weird that it hasn't happened yet because in past experience it's usually happened by now and I think you'd be fucking awesome in bed, hell we'd be fucking awesome…"

"Malfoy, you're rambling. And you don't have to be because there's no need to be nervous. We'll have sex. And soon. You're not the only one that wants to," Hermione grinned shyly. "What do you say to tomorrow night?"

"Are you doing something tonight?"

"Nope. I'm just giving you time to make it romantic."

"Ah," Draco laughed. Hermione joined him in laughter. Then he asked, "Did we just plan a date to have sex?"

"I believe we did."

"God, that's so embarrassing."

"I think it's kind of cute," Hermione said. "Real life isn't like porn so there's no sense in pretending it is. Although I could probably seduce you like they do in porn without much trouble."

"Oh could you?"

"Mhmm," Hermione murmured. Draco laughed and tugged Hermione's chair over closer so that they were right next to each other.

"And how would you do that?" he whispered.

"Like this," Hermione murmured silkily in his ear before tugging the lobe gently with her teeth. She slipped her leg around the back of his chair and pulled herself onto his lap, then she bent down, cupping his face in her hands and kissed him. He held her as close as physically possible and they kissed sensually and pleasantly, until their lips were swollen and numb. Then Hermione crawled off his lap, "accidentally" grinding down on his erection briefly and stood. She kissed him one more time and then walked away, leaving Malfoy in an awkward position, reaching for lips that were no longer there. She came back from the kitchen with two cups of tea in hand and set one down in front of Malfoy.

"Was that a teaser?" he asked, trying to focus on something other than her lips. He was still extremely turned on and didn't feel like talking and drinking tea. In fact, that was the last thing on earth he wanted to do at the moment.

"Sure," Hermione smiled. "How about you drink some of that tea before you explode. It might calm you down."

"Why don't you just come back over here and give me another kiss?" he half-smiled.

"You're too sexy to resist right now." Hermione put down her cup of tea and crawled right back into his arms where she'd been only seconds before. She really didn't want to go far tonight because she wanted some time alone to make sure she really wanted sex but it was so difficult saying no when you were kissing someone. Hermione decided to throw caution to the wind, however, trusting Malfoy to know when to stop.

But he didn't need to know when. The doorbell rang, shattering the mood completely.

"Ugh," Hermione groaned, sliding off his lap. "You got it, right?"

"Yeah," Malfoy said, "I'm just trying to figure out who could possibly be at my door right now. There aren't that many people I know. Was Harry or Ginny or Ron planning on coming over tonight?"

"Not that I know of."

"That means it's either Goyle or Pansy. Do we really want to answer the door?"

"Draco, they're out there standing in the cold for god's sake. At least they didn't apparate inside. I think that kind of respect deserves an open door at least."

"Why do you have to be such a good person? If it was me as I was before I met you…okay wrong word, I met you a long time ago but that's beside the point…I would not be opening that door right now."

"Yes you would because they would either be offering you groceries or sex and if you hadn't met me you would probably want them."

"Fine…good point," Draco sighed. "Here I go."

"Call me if you need me."

"Yeah." He disappeared out of the kitchen and she could hear his footsteps pounding down the hall. She curled her legs up under her body, redid her ponytail, and then waited for Malfoy to return. She heard the door creak open and then a muffled voice speaking to Malfoy. She couldn't tell if the voice was high or low because it was very quiet but she could hear the distress present in it and she could tell that Malfoy was having a conversation with them. It clearly wasn't a grocery drop off or some casual hello where sex was the offering because Hermione knew Draco would've closed the door. This was something serious. She wanted to go and stand by him while he was dealing with situation but she wasn't sure she was welcome. So she stayed put.

It wasn't long before Malfoy came in alone. He was running his hands through his hair nervously and said, "So it's Pansy and something's happened. She won't tell me exactly what but she needs somewhere to stay for the night. Normally I would say no but whatever happened it was bad and while we aren't best friends or anything, she has done a surprising amount of shit for me in my life. So is it okay? I know you were planning on spending the night and you still can, I would love that, but if you aren't comfortable then we can figure something out."

"It's perfectly alright, Draco. I can go."

"No, no, no," he said, rushing over to her and gripping her shoulders, "That's not what I said. I want you to stay. Please do. I can get her somewhere safe and elsewhere if that's what you want but I think having you around might help her tell me what's wrong, actually."

"She hates me."

"Maybe. I don't actually know. But I think it's something that she'd be more comfortable telling a girl."

"Oh really?" Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips. "Are you sure you're not just saying that to keep me here?"

"I swear. Besides, I've been looking forward to waking up to your face for some time now and I really wanted today to be the day. Can we still make that happen?"

"Withe Pansy Parkinson sleeping on the couch in the next room? Ha," Hermione laughed shortly.

"Jealous, Granger?" Malfoy smirked.

"No," she sneered. "That would be ridiculous."

"You totally are," he smiled.

"Either way, it's totally not the point. I'm not going to spend the night with another girl on the couch in the next room. It just feels weird. I will stay to help you get her settled in because I'm that nice of a person but beyond that…"

"You trust me alone with a girl I've had sex with before?" he asked. He sounded much more vulnerable than she'd anticipated and Hermione shrugged, trying to make it no big deal, "I love you. Of course I trust you. That's what love is."

"I love you too," he smiled, his eyes softening. He kissed Hermione gently on the nose and then whispered, "I'm going to bring her in to the kitchen now. Mind making some tea?"

"No. I think I can manage that."

"You're the best."

"And you're being too nice to me. I mean besides the whole Pansy thing."

"Probably why I'm being so nice to you," he shot back.

Hermione boiled water with a wave of her wand and then poured it into a cup and placed a tea bag of chamomile in. That was the best one for traumatic events in her opinion. Malfoy came back in with Pansy trailing him. Her black hair was a tangled mess and her makeup was all over her face. She'd obviously been crying and rubbing her eyes. She was wearing a short, tight, black dress and she was carrying a pair of plain black pumps in her hand. She was still hiccuping from a previous sobbing and Hermione felt a sudden wave of sympathy for a girl who she hardly even knew but had definitely laughed hysterically when Hermione's teeth had grown quadruple in size. When she saw Hermione an intense wave of anger and jealousy overtook the girl's face. It was as though all the events of the night were completely forgotten and all that mattered was Hermione Granger was sitting in Malfoy's kitchen.

"You didn't tell me it was Hermione fucking Granger that you were seeing," she spat at Malfoy. Hermione had no idea what Malfoy was going to say to that and she was actually kind of worried Malfoy would try to save face and say something cruel but instead a wave of anger passed over his face and he said forcefully, "She's actually pretty great once you get to know her. I love her, you know," he added on the end. Hermione could tell that it was being used more as revenge than anything else but that didn't really bug Hermione as much as it should. Revenge for what was the question? Or maybe she was wrong and it wasn't revenge. Maybe he was trying to prove something.

"Hi, Pansy," Hermione said meekly. Pansy shot her a glare and sat on the bar stool two stools down from Hermione. Draco sat between them and he glanced apologetically at Hermione.

But Hermione wasn't going to give up so easily. She was going to be here until Pansy was calmed down and asleep as she'd promised, so might as well try and make it a positive experience so she wouldn't be pissed off when she left. "I made you some chamomile," she said, pushing over the tea. Pansy looked as though she was about to scorn the tea and dump it on Hermione's head but she decided against it and took a sip. She didn't say thank you but Hermione was already relatively impressed with how it was going.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on, Pansy?" Malfoy asked. Pansy suddenly mellowed and she glanced down at her hands which Hermione noticed had a couple of broken fingernails. Hermione already had a pretty good idea what had happened and it was delicate. She wasn't even sure Malfoy could handle it well. And Pansy didn't seem very forthcoming with words either.

She leaned over so she was resting her chin on his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Perhaps you should leave us alone. I think I can help."

"Are you sure?" he mumbled back, barely moving his lips so Pansy couldn't read them.

Hermione nodded. Malfoy stood and knelt down in front of Pansy. He gripped her knees and tried to meet his eyes with hers. When he finally managed to get eye contact he said, "I'm going to go next door into the sitting room. I'm leaving you here with Hermione because she thinks she can help. Give her a chance." Then Malfoy left as quickly as possible so Pansy didn't have a chance to say something that made him stay.

There was a long silence after he left and Pansy didn't look up from her lap once. She barely even moved. Hermione knew she was starting to regret coming here and that she was feeling very embarrassed. That also meant that she had nowhere else to go so Hermione had to be careful not to scare her off. Who knows where she would end up if she went running out of the house?

"Listen, Pansy," she finally said, "I know you don't like me and I know that I really don't like you either. But that doesn't change the fact that you're here and you very obviously are hurt and need help. But I have never been the person that can sit by and watch someone be this traumatized and this in need of someplace to be and not do my best to provide that. I help my fellow girls out. Now, I understand you probably don't want my help of all people, the stuck up, know it all, Hermione Granger, but hear me out first.

"I had a very brief relationship in the summer after I completed my seventh year of school with a guy that had gone to my primary school…it's a Muggle thing. Anyways, it was a pretty fast and heavy thing and it was this amazing roller coaster ride that I hadn't ever had with Ron. We had sex only a week in and at the time, I didn't realize that might be a bad thing. Then it turned into something else. He started hitting me when I said something he didn't want to hear or I was smarter than him. One time he even raped me. I don't know if I would've been able to get out because there were times that were so fun but then Ginny found out and helped me find a way out and we've been best friends ever since. I've never told anyone, besides Ginny, this before because I was embarrassed and I'd convinced myself that it was nothing; that it hadn't even happened. The point is I get what you've gone through and I get that feeling where you're just amazed that there's someone paying attention to you and you have trouble differentiating between good attention and bad attention. Now, I don't know if this is something that's been going on for a while, or if you just go out at night and go home with a different guy each time and this was just a bad one but judging by the fact that you have nowhere else to go, I'm thinking the first option. Would you care to fill in the blanks for me? I can do my best to help."

Then she burst into tears. "You're right. I went out with this friend with benefits I'd had going for a while and he could always stare at me like I was the only thing in the world. And he was so good at sex. I moved in with him a couple of months ago because my parents kicked me out, something about not being serious about my life. But he's had a habit of hitting me recently and tonight he started choking me. I almost died. That's when I figured out something was wrong and there was nothing I could do to make it better and I broke up with him and pulled on the one dress that actually makes me feel good about myself and walked out. Then I started crying because I had nowhere to go so I came here because Malfoy is the only guy I've ever known that's actually treated me like a human being." She stumbled through the entire admission, repeating words, and slurring through others as she hiccuped and sobbed through it. Hermione reached over and held her hand, rubbing slow circles on the back of her hand and let Pansy lay her head on her shoulder to cry when she had finished.

Hermione whispered, "That's the dress that makes you feel good about yourself?"

Pansy nodded. That was the problem right there. This girl didn't understand that she was beautiful and unique and that she was important. Clearly not enough people had told her that in her life. Hermione wasn't sure that hearing it from someone who didn't like her was going to help but she felt that she had to.

"Pansy, you're absolutely gorgeous. You don't need to wear a dress like that to be appealing and I can guarantee you I could find you something that you would look even better in. You are not just a piece of meat that's used for sex. You are person and you deserve to be known as such. You deserve to think that about yourself as well."

Hermione knew that wasn't nearly enough to solve the situation. Pansy would need to go to weeks and weeks of therapy to solve some of the problems she had but she hoped it would be enough for Pansy not to rebound back to the guy she had just left and to maybe consider the type of guy she went home with. It would also be nice if she was ready to go to bed.

"You mean that?"

"I do."

"But you hate me."

"No girl deserves to feel the way you feel. I would never wish what has happened to you on anyone and I promise you that there was nothing you ever did to deserve this. How I feel about you is irrelevant."

"I don't know what to say," Pansy murmured.

"Say thank you and then get your ass to bed so I can do the same."

"Thanks." Pansy stood and wiped her eyes some more, smearing even more makeup across her cheeks. If Pansy had been a friend Hermione would've helped her clean up but since that was something Pansy could realistically do alone, she wasn't going to offer.

Pansy walked out of the kitchen, not bothering to say anything else, but that was the way Hermione wanted it. She may have just revealed one of her biggest secrets to someone she didn't even like but at least Pansy hadn't tried to hug her or something. She followed Pansy out and walked into the sitting room where Malfoy had a bed ready for Pansy and was currently tucking her in. She was already almost out and Malfoy walked over to Hermione and kissed her on the forehead.

"I don't know what you did, but thank you. She's calmed down. I'll find her somewhere else tomorrow so we can have our sex date."

"Good idea."

"Thanks."

"She's gonna give you lots of shit tomorrow, isn't she?" Hermione said.

"Yes. I don't think she understands why we're dating in the slightest. You may have helped her tonight but she still won't understand it in the morning. Plus, I can guarantee you she's at least a little jealous. I was that good at sex."

"Gives me something to look forward to," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. People and their damn sex egos. Although, Hermione thought she was pretty good herself so maybe she shouldn't be talking.

"I love you so much, Hermione Granger. You did something today that I wouldn't have dreamed in a million years you would do. I don't know why you did it or who you did it for, but either way I'm grateful."

"I love you too. Now let's stop being gooey and romantic because it's making me feel a little queasy. I'm not used to such treatment."

"Fine. Let's talk about what you told her."

"You heard?"

Malfoy nodded. She could tell he was wounded and thankfully Hermione had just the right thing to tell him. "That never actually happened to me. That's just the best way to get someone talking about something. Admittedly, I feel a bit bad about lying to her but we'd still be up and having cat fights if I hadn't."

"How did you know what to say then?" His wounded expression had left and had been replaced with complete awe.

"One of my old friends from primary school…that part wasn't a lie…that I've managed to keep in touch with had something like that happen to her."

"And she told you about it?"

"I've been told I'm very good at listening," Hermione said. She looked slightly put out and Malfoy realized he might have been too surprised that someone had revealed sensitive information to her. The truth was it had nothing to do with Hermione but more to do with the fact that he couldn't imagine anybody telling something like that to anybody. He sure as hell wouldn't.

To lighten the mood, Malfoy said, "Eh, you're okay. I only just told you my life story. To imagine what I would have told you if you were actually good at listening." Hermione's face brightened at the joke and she leaned in, wrapping her arms around Draco's waist. She leaned her head against his chest and she didn't let go for a very long time. Draco didn't mind in the slightest and he tried to convey everything he was feeling through the one hug. He'd fallen in love with Hermione a long time ago, it seemed like, but the crazy thing about the whole situation was he hadn't fallen as hard as he possibly could yet because every day he managed to fall even more in love with her. She wasn't by any means perfect but he couldn't imagine a better definition for the word.

"I should go home now," Hermione whispered.

"They're not even expecting you."

"I know but I'm tired and I wouldn't mind a nice long shower."

"Hmm, what would you say to having the nice long shower here?"

"I would say that that sounds like an excellent idea." Malfoy smiled, suddenly ecstatic and looking forward to his night much more than he had been a second ago, and slipped his fingers through Hermione's. She gripped them back tight and he could feel a slight shaking in her fingers. She was nervous.

"You know I'll think your beautiful no matter what, right?" he whispered into her ear.

She nodded, "I just haven't done this in a while. You know, taken of all my clothes in front of a man who wants to sleep with me."

"Isn't that the best kind of taking clothes off in front of people?"

"Well sure, but it's also the most nerve racking. Now shut up so I can mentally prepare myself."

"Would it make you feel better if I did a casual strip tease in the bedroom?"

Hermione laughed and bumped her shoulder into his bicep. "Probably but I'd rather not be horny as fuck just before I'm getting in the shower because shower sex is extremely uncomfortable and wouldn't want to resort to that."

"Sounds like it comes from experience," Malfoy shot back.

"Oh it is. Don't pretend you don't have experience with it either."

"Touché."

They reached the bedroom and Malfoy was beginning to feel a little nervous himself, not wanting to do something wrong and scare Hermione off but blissfully she made the whole thing simple. She'd clearly prepared herself well because right when she shut the door to the bedroom behind them she tugged off her shirt and pants before stepping out of her underwear and unhooking her bra. She didn't even turn back to look at him as she went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She then stood and kept her hand in the trail of water so she could get it at the right temperature and Malfoy removed all of his clothes, leaving them in a pile by the bed, and followed her in. She turned to him when she heard his footsteps hit the tile and did a quick but not very subtle up and down.

"Like what you see?"

"How could I not? You're a sex god, right?"

Draco laughed at that and he motioned for Hermione to step into the shower first. She did and he was right behind her as they entered the steam and water. By the time he was oriented and they'd figured out where they wanted to be positioned, which was very close to each other even in the ridiculously large shower, Malfoy paid more attention to her body and he could feel himself get hard as he watched the small beads of water wandering down between her beasts and stomach to the soft curls of pubic hair.

"None of that now," Hermione smirked, glancing down at his cock.

He feigned embarrassment and then said, "Sorry. I know we weren't going to be horny but I can't help it."

"Well you're going to have to control yourself because when I say I want a nice long shower I mean I actually want to be in the water and washing my hair and doing useful, productive things."

"Sex is productive."

"Not when you're trying to make yourself clean."

"You are full of comebacks tonight, aren't you?"

"Always," she smiled. She gently pushed him underneath the water and watched his hair get wet before she poured some shampoo out into her hand and began massaging it into his hair. He closed his eyes and let her fingers make his scalp tingle. He was sort of aware when she had finished because she put him back under the water but he still felt amazingly peaceful. He felt lips press against his and he was so out of it he didn't manage to kiss back.

"Jesus, I'm literally putty in your hands," he finally murmured when he opened his eyes. She'd already done her hair and she grinned happily at his words.

The rest of the shower was productive just as Hermione had asked. They'd helped each other soap their bodies and they'd tried splashing each other in the eyes for a while before they stepped out of the shower and dried themselves off. Hermione removed her towel when she was done and walked into the bedroom before slowly bending down, sliding her hand down her leg as she did so, and picking up her clothes. Malfoy couldn't help watching her and before he could do anything about it she already had her clothes on.

"I can't keep up with you, Granger."

"I'll whip you in to shape. Don't you worry."

"Are you leaving?" he said, whispering sadly. It was the last thing he wanted but he wasn't going to force her to stay or even beg her to change her mind. While he wasn't entirely sure he would lose the battle, it didn't matter. She wanted to go home and he would let her. There were days, months, hopefully even years where he could wake up and see her face. All the time in the world.

She nodded. Draco was happy to see that she looked as sad about it as he felt. "Be gentle with her in the morning, Draco. And be very very careful when you take her wherever you're going to take her. She can't ever think that you want her to go. It would be devastating."

"I can be delicate."

"Maybe. You have to admit your nature doesn't tend that way though."

"No. I'll be conscious of that."

"Good. There might be a day where you're glad she's your friend."

"Whatever you say," Malfoy responded.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Don't miss me. And when I say don't miss me I mean miss me like fucking crazy."

"You got it." Then Hermione apparated. Draco wandered over to the sitting room to check on Pansy. She was sprawled out on the couch, still in her tiny black dress. Her heels were on the floor as well as the blanket she had been using earlier. She was completely passed out and Draco smiled gently, glad to see the peace on her face. It wasn't something he'd ever seen. He knelt down by the couch and picked the blanket up from the floor. He spread it out over her body, making sure it covered her toes, and then bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I don't what I can do to help you, Pansy, but I don't want you to ever go what you went through again. I will make sure it doesn't happen again because we're friends and I've begun to realize that those are more important than I previously gave them. Sleep well."

He stood and went into his bedroom. He settled on the bed he'd hoped he'd be sharing with Hermione tonight and glanced up at the pitch black ceiling. He'd never treated Pansy like that before. Frankly, he'd always treated her horribly and he couldn't imagine this was the only place she could come up with but he was going to fix that. However, the real question was what the hell was Hermione Granger doing him? She was making him a better person and that was not something he'd ever anticipated happening when she'd shown up at his door.

So…looks like smut next week. I have just one thing to say about that…I love smut. I will be honest about that and I love it in stories so I don't want to take that away from you but I will warn you that I'm terrible at writing it. If you read my attempt next week and think oh god noooooo, then just tell me and I'll stop. If not, then I'll probably throw in a couple scenes every now and then from then on…although I will warn you shit is about to go down so be prepared. Perhaps but next chapter but….also I know some of you are wondering what the hell Pansy has to do with anything but she will be important. Besides she's the result of the change Hermione has brought in Malfoy and I think romance isn't solely about romance but the importance it can have in our lives and the changes it can cause. Okay, I'm done rambling now…until next week.


	12. Chapter 12

Much thanks to BlueFiction36, Dreamsb223, HookisHot (love your icon), Jofishable, Lioness1988, Nikki707, mega700201, and smore4u1 for the follows. I don't know how many more ways I can say thank you to you guys but I'll keep doing it no matter how old it gets because I keep appreciating it.

And my eternal devotion and love and gratitude and everything…just my entire soul…to HookisHot, Lioness1988 (that's it, all I'm mentioning of you), HallowRain8587, HarryPGinnyW4eva, and the guest. I'm glad you guys were okay with the entrance of Pansy. I wasn't sure it was such a good idea but I'm glad nobody hates me for it. It really will be good, hopefully. I'm also glad you guys love the story still…that's always good and I wouldn't expect Rowle to be captured this chapter but I can promise it will be very exciting when he is actually captured. It's kind of a climatic event.

Very special shout out to Sora Loves Rain...happy birthday my dear...I just saw on tumblr. Hope it's fabulous. :)

Hermione woke up in the morning and felt a nervous tingling in her stomach. She hadn't had sex for over seven months and she was about to go back at it today with someone new and someone she loved. It was always a bit awkward the first time and Hermione couldn't remember the last time she'd been this nervous for anything. Why had they decided to plan it? Shit idea, really. Oh, wait, that was her idea. Hermione shook her head as she slid out of bed and gazed at herself in the mirror. She looked the same as always did besides a slight flush in her cheeks, most likely from the nervousness. She pulled on her favorite pair of jeans and a comfortable sweater and went downstairs. Ginny and Harry were in the living room, playing music, and dancing. This wasn't something Hermione had seen before.

"Come dance with us, Hermione!" Ginny said, raising her voice above the music. Hermione waved her hand in their general direction and yelled back, "Too early." She padded into the kitchen, sliding the door shut behind her in an attempt to drown out the music. She was trying not to think about Malfoy so instead she thought about the scene she'd just witnessed. How in the hell had Ginny convinced Harry to dance? He wasn't much of a dancer; never had been.

Ugh, and then there was Pansy. Hermione quickly scolded herself for switching topics so suddenly and to the one topic she didn't want to address. But that had been such a buzz kill last night and now she was going to be around all of the time. Hermione wasn't stupid, she knew that much. Sure she felt bad for her but the last thing Hermione wanted was to keep hanging out with Pansy Parkinson. Technically, she shouldn't be so negative about the whole situation because she'd fallen in love with Draco Malfoy and that proved that people could change and that Slytherins weren't all necessarily horrible people, but she couldn't help it. Pansy had never been someone that she wanted to know. Maybe it had something to do with her face. "Wow, that was shallow," she thought to herself.

Then Hermione sat down, with her pieces of toast that had just popped, and rested her forehead against the edge of the table, forgetting about her food. Her thoughts were driving her absolutely crazy. She needed to do something today that didn't involve any thinking at all. Maybe Ginny would have some ideas. She shoved as much of the toast home as she was willing and then went back into the living room. The dance party was still in full swing and Hermione snuck into view of the radio and waved her wand at it, shutting off the music.

"Hey!" Ginny said, swiveling around. She glared at Hermione but Harry shot her one of the most relieved looks he'd ever given her. She'd expected to be in trouble with both of them so the fact that only Ginny was mad at her made her feel slightly better about shutting the music off and interrupting their party. She realized she was being selfish but the music was giving her a headache and she was about to climb up the sides of the walls, she was so fed up with being alone with her thoughts.

"I'm really sorry, honestly, but I need you guys. Which means I need you to not be dancing."

"She needs us, Harry," Ginny said.

"Well then maybe we should help her," Harry said, not going with conversation Ginny was trying to create. Ginny had counted on him wanting to dance which was clearly not the case.

"You were supposed to say something like, 'Well she should've let us finish dancing' or 'Sucks for her, I don't think we really feel like it.'"

"That would've been a lie."

"You're a horrible husband," Ginny sighed.

"I'm the best you got. She's my best friend, darling, and she's asking for our help. And, honestly, dancing is not very high on my priority list, sorry."

Hermione listened to the bickering and realized it was already helping. Maybe if she just hung out with them all day there wouldn't be a lot of trouble, especially if they kept this up. "Fine," Ginny grumbled, "What's the issue? I mean, isn't your life great and wonderful and romantic and shit right now?"

"Ginny," Harry groaned.

"I was dancing!" she huffed and walked out of the room.

"She's sorry," Harry said as he walked over to Hermione. "She's been like this a lot recently, at least around me. Clearly it's spreading to all aspects of her life now."

"Why…"

'She's pregnant, remember? Or, at least, that's what I think is happening. I have to admit I'm not exactly an expert. She's even showing a bit," Harry said proudly. "You wouldn't be able to tell because she's wearing all these loose shirts now, but there's definitely a baby growing in there."

Hermione smiled at that. "Maybe I should go apologize and talk some baby talk for a while then. Honestly, I completely forgot about that. That's probably one reason she's pissed at me."

"Probably. She doesn't like showing the baby bump but she loves it when people bring it up." Hermione started walking off towards Harry and Ginny's bedroom where she was almost positive Ginny disappeared to but Harry called her back.

"I realize that Ginny is important but you did interrupt our rather unfortunate dancing party and there was a reason why. You were practically as crabby as Gin. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I just wanted a distraction."

"And you got one," Harry grinned. "Alright, well if you do, I'm here. Ron's coming over for lunch. Maybe that would be a good time. He probably wants to be filled in on your life and, to be honest, I wouldn't mind some filling in either."

"You know what's going on," Hermione said.

"Clearly not. Now go make Ginny feel better so she won't be grumpy at lunch, too. I'll yell when he's here."

"What is for lunch?"

"Sandwiches. It's about the only thing I know how to make well and I want to give Ginny a break. She shouldn't have to cook as much as she does. I mean, I know she enjoys it, but still…"

"Don't tell her that. She won't appreciate you suggesting she shouldn't be doing as much now that she's pregnant."

"I know," Harry sighed, "So don't tell her."

"You got it." Hermione left Harry to his sandwiches and his television and crept upstairs. She didn't want Ginny to run and shut the door or something before she even got there. And that was something Ginny didn't mind doing if she didn't want to talk to you.

When Hermione reached the top of the stairs she noticed that Ginny had already shut the door. She rapped her fingers against the door gently and waited patiently for Ginny to come answer it. There were no noises behind the door but nevertheless the door swung open. Ginny looked completely fine albeit slightly disgruntled still and Hermione reached over and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, Gin. I'm sorry I ended your dance party and I made everything about me. I totally forgot that I'm not the most important thing in this household right now. Let's see that baby bump."

Ginny grinned and sprinted into her room, tugging Hermione along. She stood in front of the mirror and lifted her shirt up and stood sideways. Hermione stared into the reflective glass with Ginny and saw a very noticeable bump that was made even more obvious by the fact that Ginny had been stick thin her entire life.

"You've got a human growing inside of you," Hermione whispered. It was amazing to see it and Hermione felt a small pang of jealousy that she hadn't been expecting. She couldn't help thinking how cool it is that her body could do the same thing her best friend's body was doing.

"I know," Ginny whispered back. "Oh stop looking so unhappy. You won't be so jealous once my feet start swelling and I can't even see them."

"Good point."

"Besides, I don't think a baby is something that can't happen in your life. Especially since you've got something so serious going on."

"Let's not talk about that."

"Does that answer have something to do with the interruption this morning?"

"How'd you know?" Hermione groaned.

"Because these days the trick is trying to get you to stop talking about Malfoy and not the other way around. What's up?"

"Nothing I want to talk about right now. That was the whole point of the interruption. I've been driving myself crazy thinking about all of these things that are happening right now and I want to stop thinking about them and I knew that Harry and you could distract me until tonight, when I actually have to deal with the thoughts."

"Should we expect you back home tonight?" Ginny smiled.

"No," Hermione giggled slightly and then shoved Ginny with her shoulder. "You're not helping. Let's do something that distracts me."

"Okay…what if we have our lunch with Ron and after that we go out to some random muggle movie, you're paying because I don't actually have any muggle money, and then we come back and get the boys and go out to some really fancy dinner with multiple courses. And the entire time we'll talk about the unicorn killings plaguing the world."

"That sounds wonderful," Hermione grinned.

"Sweet. Should we go down then?"

"Eh…Harry said he would call us down when Ron was here and the sandwiches were ready. I think we should keep staring at the baby bump of yours and delighting in the miracles of life for a couple more minutes."

"Let's."

Harry called them down not much later and Ron was sitting at the kitchen table, already eating one of the sandwiches Harry had made. He'd never been able to wait for other people to start eating and it looked like that wasn't going to be something that changed anytime soon. Hermione smiled when she saw him and ran over and gave him a hug. He returned it clumsily, half a sandwich still in hand, and swallowed before smiling back up at her. Hermione knew it hadn't been that long since they'd seen each other but it felt like forever.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"Can I have one of those sandwiches, Harry? Ron looks like he's enjoying his."

"Coming right up."

Hermione sat down across from Ron and waited for Harry to deliver her sandwich. Ron asked, "So what's been up with you recently?"

"Not much, just…"

"Malfoy, yeah, I've heard. Is that snot nosed git treating you alright?"

"Yes, Ronald," Hermione said.

"Well…good. Harry said something was up this morning. Want to talk about that?"  
"Not particularly."

"Okay, well, I turned in a notice to the Auror's office today, assuming that we'd have Rowle in our grasp soon enough so that I can go help George at the shop. I realize I'm not as great as Fred but I think he wouldn't mind the company. He seemed really down with the idea when I brought it up with him. He seems kind of lonely actually."

"Of course he is," Ginny replied. "I mean, were his family but were not his _family_. He lost that and I don't think he'll ever get over that. The sad thing is, he'll probably always be lonely. I think it's great that you're doing that though, Ron. It'll help."

"I think maybe we should try and get him more involved in everything we all do period. He spends too much time moping around his shop acting happy."

"Okay. I'll start inviting him to dinners, then. Mom still invites him, you know."

"Oh, I'm aware. Do you remember the last time he showed up, though?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked. "He must've been there."

"He hasn't come to a family dinner in months."

"Oh my god. And I didn't even notice," Ginny mumbled miserably. "Poor George. You know what we could do?" she said more brightly, "We could invite him to our fancy dinner tonight! I think I'll do that. I'm gonna go call on him for a couple of minutes. Be back soon," and she apparated straight out of the kitchen.

"Fancy dinner?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged at Ron and then they both turned to Hermione.

"It has to do with the thing this morning. I need a distraction and Ginny decided that distraction was going to be a fancy dinner with multiple courses and you're all coming."

"When was she going to tell us?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Probably not until it was time to leave. You know Ginny…"

"…Gets so caught up in her plans to make things better and leaves everyone out of it until they're directly involved," Harry finished.

"Exactly."

"How did you guys get to know my own sister better than me?" Ron grumbled.

"Married," Harry said.

"Best friend," Hermione said directly after him.

"And I'm, what? Just her brother?"

Both Harry and Hermione nodded. Suddenly Ginny was back in the kitchen and she said, "George is coming!"

"What did it take to make him?" Ron asked, surprised at the answer George had given.

"I told him I wouldn't leave him alone until he agreed to come. It worked very well."

"That's cruel," Ron said, shaking his head. Harry and Hermione laughed. Still laughing, Harry delivered Hermione's sandwich onto the table in front of her. Hermione took a bite and smiled. It was your basic tuna sandwich and it wasn't fabulous but it wasn't bad either and it tasted so familiar that she felt safe and comfortable. That made it delicious.

"Love the sandwich, Harry."

"Thanks," he smiled with pride. "See Ginny? I can totally make food."

"Can we not start that argument again?"

"Fine." Hermione could tell that neither of them was particularly irritated and it was obviously a discussion they had very often because Harry was muttering the words Ginny would've said, had they had the argument again, under his breath.  
"I can hear you, you know," Ginny said exasperatedly.

"Love you too, sweetheart."

They spent the remainder of lunch discussing various pointless facts about their lives like rearranging couch thoughts, buying a new mirror considerations, and getting more sleep recommendations. Then Ginny and Hermione left the boys to go watch a chick flick in the theater not too far from where they lived. Hermione paid, as promised, and the two girls were admitted in, to Ginny's delight. She'd only been once and that had been with Hermione, too. The movie was a standard length film and it wasn't particularly good but it definitely did it's job. When they got home and were waiting for when they were hungry again the girls talked about the plot of the movie with the boys and then discussed all the things that happened and giggled about some and rolled their eyes about others. Harry and Ron left halfway through the conversation, not particularly interested and Hermione found them just before they were about to leave for dinner out in the backyard tossing a quaffle between each other and zooming around low to the ground. They actually sometimes preferred playing that way because it was more challenging.

"We're about to go to dinner. Why don't you guys come in and clean up?"

"Is George here yet?" Ron asked.

"Nope."

"Any bets on whether he'll show up or not?" he asked, turning to Harry. Hermione saw Harry considering it and she said, "You should take it, Harry. Ginny said she would go to his flat and knock his door endlessly until he came out. Or at least, until she lost her patience and then she said she'd just burst in and tug him out by his hair."

Ron withdrew his hand and Harry said, "You can't just withdraw a bet like that."

"Yes I can," Ron replied. "Just did."

"That doesn't seem fair. Withdrawing a bet when you gain new information that you didn't have before. Not very gentlemanly of you."

"Never claimed to be a gentleman. Especially when the person I'm betting against has a very substantial amount of money that completely outstrips mine."

They kept on like that all the way into the house. Hermione ran upstairs once she made sure they weren't going to run back out and play more Quidditch so that she could change into more appropriate attire for a fancy dinner event. She was probably going to go straight to Malfoy's afterwards as well and she wanted to look sexy. She would have to strike quite the balance.

She shuffled through all the dresses she had and finally decided on a deep maroon v-neck slinky dress that she paired with a denim vest to make it more casual and put on a short black heel. She undid her hair from a loose bun she'd had all day and groaned. She'd thought it was loose enough, but clearly not, because all of her ends stuck up every which way and looked like they were composed entirely of split ends. There was an unattractive curl in the middle of her hair. What was she going to do with this?

Then she remembered that she was a witch and that hair wasn't a problem anymore. All she had to do was wave her wand and it would look wonderful. So she did just that. She didn't change the style from usual, just calmed the frizz a bit and smoothed out the weird crimps. Then she pinned the sides back with a couple of bobby pins and did a couple of turns in front of the mirror. She was good enough.

She met everyone downstairs and Harry and Ron had surprisingly dressed up nice in the short amount of time. George hadn't arrived yet and Ginny was getting a bit antsy.

"I really don't want to drag him out by his hair," she whimpered, "But I will if I have to," she finished, her voice growing much stronger. "He's being ridiculous. We love him and it's time he finds something that can fill the Fred sized whole in his chest."

"You mean an entire half of his body?" Harry whispered.

They all looked worriedly at each other and Ginny sighed. "Should we really force him to go out? I don't want to scare him away."

Fortunately, no one had to answer that question because there was a knock on the door and when Ginny answered it, George was standing on the stoop. He was wearing a collared shirt and some nice pants and he quipped quietly, "Talking about me?"

Everyone tried to laugh but it was a rather pathetic attempt and George smiled sadly at them for trying. "Thanks for inviting me, you guys. Nobody has invited me to anything in a while. It's nice. Really."

"Are we ready to go, then?" Ginny asked. Everyone nodded and they apparated to a famous wizard restaurant just outside of Paris. They had an appetizer of escargot, then a salad, and they all got different entrees but they were all excellent. Then Hermione and Ginny shared a flourless chocolate cake while Harry had his own creme brûlée completely to himself and George and Ron had nothing. Hermione realized it was really nice catching up with George who, admittedly, was a very strong reminder of the loss of Fred, but who also was managing to cope better than everyone thought. He realized that people just saw Fred when they saw him and that was hard but he was making do. He still loved running the shop and he was totally excited to have Ron come and join him. Hermione was surprised to learn that he was still inventing things and that he was thinking of asking Angelina out. Hermione frankly thought it was about time.

Then they were done and the big social event of the night aimed at distracting her was over. It had actually worked, probably because George had come along, but now it was time to let her nerves boil back to the surface and to actually deal with them. She kissed everyone on the cheek good bye and then apparated to the door of Malfoy's house. She would have apparated right inside, confident that she was welcome enough for that, but she wasn't sure if Pansy would still be there and she didn't want to invade on her privacy. So instead she knocked.

Malfoy came to the door and he smiled. He was blocking her entrance into the house and Hermione had a flashback to when they hadn't been dating and it was actually a good feeling. "Looking good, Granger."

"Why thank you, Malfoy, you look quite dashing yourself. It'd probably be better if you weren't wearing a shirt, but whatever. I suppose that might seem too forward."

"I can take it off if you like," he said, feigning removing his shirt. Hermione laughed and waved her hands and he let her in the house. "I'm glad you're here," he whispered, pinning her against the wall right when she was completely in the house and kissed her. She kissed him back eagerly and then pulled away before pecking his lips one more time and slipping out beneath his arms.

"I want to make out. Why can't we make out?"

"Oh stop whining. I want to do a bit of talking first."

"Ugh," Malfoy groaned, "Fine. Talk away. I'm listening."

"How generous of you."

"You're welcome," he grinned which irritated Hermione as he knew it would.

"So update me?"

"On what?"

"Stop playing dumb, Malfoy," she said.

"We're having sex tonight, right? Can we not kill the buzz? Because I'm having a really good high right now and I don't want to fight and come crashing down."

"Is there something you're going to tell me that would make me want to fight with you?"

"No?"

"Then there shouldn't be a problem," she said decidedly.

"Fine. This morning she got up and she still looked like a complete mess so I let her shower and I fed her something and then I told her I'd heard the conversation last night and asked her was there any reason she couldn't return home. Apparently there was. She'd been having sex with this guy on and off and she's taken him back to her apartment multiple times and now she's all worried he'll come back and beat her up. I then proceeded to explain to her that she was a witch but she told me that she didn't want to hurt him. It's one fucked up cycle. Anyways, I'm trying to find her place to stay. She's still technically living here, although I sent her off to Goyle's house for the time being so that she wouldn't be a problem tonight."

"She's living here?" Hermione asked. She more said it then asked and Malfoy winced. He'd been worried this would cause a problem. He didn't know how it was possible Hermione would ever think for a second that he would cheat on her with Pansy but he wasn't going to begrudge her being jealous if she was. He had had sex with her.

"Yeah."

"Good for you, Draco. She really needs the help. Try and get across that giving herself up easy like she does is not the only way to get attention while you're at it."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not. She probably feels alone in the world and I think it's great that you're showing her she's not. I don't know how close you guys were at school but I think that you were close enough that this is something you should do for her. But just so you know I will be uncomfortable having her around for any sort of physical activity so just come over to the Potter's place in the mean time."

"Okay," he said. "Thanks for taking that so well."

"I trust you, remember?"

"I feel like trust is a spectrum and I just didn't realize that you trusted me at the very far end of that spectrum. You know, the good end."

"You trust me that much right?"

"Hermione, I trust you with everything I've got. You've turned my whole world upside down and I'm pretty sure I couldn't survive without you in this new, upside down world. I have to trust you that much," he said.

"You're saying all the right things tonight," Hermione whispered and leaned over, scooting closer to him on the couch, and opened her lips to breath before wrapping them around his. She pulled her head back slightly so that he would have to lean in further and then before she knew it she was lying back against the couch and Malfoy was on top of her, his forearms resting precariously on either side of the couch so that he wouldn't make her uncomfortable and she had her hands lazily spinning circles on his back as they kissed. He moved down to her neck and she lifted her head so that he had better access as she found the hem of his shirt and lifted it up so she could feel his intensely warm skin beneath her fingertips. It was smooth and soft and she could feel his shoulder muscles rippling as he moved up and down from her neck to her collarbone.

"I want to fuck you right here, right now," he murmured breathily.

Hermione laughed and whispered back, "Fine by me."

"But I had this great set up and everything back in my room," he said against the skin around her chin.

"You complain too much," she whispered and captured his lips in hers once more. She slowly sat up, pushing Malfoy back and then curled her legs around his waist so that she was sitting on his lap, grinding down on his erection. "Let's go then."

She hardly noticed his confusion as she was kissing down his neck, ruffling his hair with her fingers but eventually he understood and stood with caution, making sure he didn't knock her off onto the floor and then hiked her up so she was more comfortable and kissed her hard as he carried her back to his bedroom.

When they arrived, he gently laid her down on the bed and rolled over so he was lying down next to her. He was staring at the ceiling as Hermione gazed at the surroundings. Candles littered every single space that wasn't at risk of losing a candle to the ground and they were all lit, illuminating the room in a soft glow. He'd laid out more comfortable sheets on the bed then he usually slept with and in the corner on the dresser there was a pile of Hermione's favorite clothes of his in case she wanted to change. She smiled at the sight and then rolled over so that their noses were almost touching.

"This is amazing," she breathed. "Seriously. You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"I wanted to. And it will never ever look like this again, so enjoy it."

"I think I can manage that," she whispered and kissed him again. She hadn't noticed how divine he smelled earlier on the couch but now, maybe with the assistance of the romantic mood, she couldn't get enough of it.

"What are you wearing?" she asked, pulling away. "Because you should wear it more often."

"Er…I don't know the name of it but I'll keep that in mind."

"Good." They started kissing again and she could feel Malfoy's fingers crawling up her back and feeling for the zipper that would loosen her dress. She could feel him fumbling so she broke off her kiss and turned around so he could have better access to the zipper. Instead of flushing from embarrassment, he kissed her shoulder lightly in thanks and unzipped it as slowly as possible, so that the noise of the zipper going down was breaking up. Before he continued he asked about protection and she assured him that there was no need to worry. She had taken care of it. She was moving around to face him now but with a soft hand he stayed her and began kissing up and down her arm as he slid the straps of her dress down her shoulders. Hermione removed her hands from their constraints of her straps and then stood. She smiled cheekily as she unstrapped her heels and then shimmied out of her dress. She made sure to do it with a couple extra wiggles of the hips then strictly necessary and then she stood there, not entirely sure what she wanted to do.

She didn't have to think about it long, gratefully, because Malfoy took over. He got off the bed, tugging off his shirt, and came over, slipping his arms around the lower part of her waist and drawing her in against his chest. Hermione's fingers went to the small wisps of chest hair and tangled her fingers in it before sliding a fingernail down across his nipple. She heard his sharp intake of breath and giggled.

He shot her look and she said, "Sorry, sorry. I just feel so in control right now."

"That's because you are. You might be the most beautiful and amazing thing I've ever seen. I'm putty in your hands, my dear. I'm not sure that makes giggling acceptable, however."

"Of course it does," she teased.

"Now you're just irritating me," he smirked and he tackled her onto the bed. Hermione was laughing uproariously now as they fought with hands and legs trying to gain the upper hand. Malfoy eventually won and when he did he kissed her slowly and passionately until Hermione was weak in the knees. Thank god she wasn't standing or her veneer of control would've flown out the window. Her hands were reaching for the buckle of his jeans and she could feel his hands traveling all over her stomach, making it his. She got the buckle loose and then she whispered, "I think you should get those off yourself. I'd probably fuck everything up."

"Impossible but also a very fair point." He managed to wriggle out of his jeans while still on the bed and then returned to Hermione who was striking a pose and a rather unattractive one at that. She was laughing with her eyes and Malfoy couldn't keep a straight face.

"You know," he declared, "I was so nervous for tonight about something getting awkward or the chemistry not quite fitting but you've made this the most normal thing in the world."

"That's because I was worried about the same thing."

"Clearly we were just meant to be," he said in a teasing tone even though he wasn't really kidding.

"Clearly," Hermione responded, "Now hurry up and kiss me. My lips are numb and I'd prefer not to feel said numbness."

He removed his boxers and then crawled onto the bed. He noticed Hermione staring at his cock and as he came over her to kiss her again she took it into her hand and pumped slowly as they kissed. Malfoy had managed to wrangle her bra off in the meantime and he was lavishing her breasts with kisses as she pumped a little faster.

"Is that okay?" she whispered.

"You're perfect," he moaned softly.

That was enough confirmation for Hermione and she kept right at it until the palm of her hand was wet with precum. Her clit was throbbing furiously now and she was getting tired of the sensation so she pushed Malfoy up and grabbed his shoulders so she had enough leverage to rub her clit up and down his erection. They grinded against each other for a while panting and moaning, sloppily kissing on occasion and then Hermione slipped down, removing her soaked panties, and whispered, "I want you," as she laid down on the bed.

"Tell me if you need me to go slower, okay?"

She nodded and he gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand before positioning himself in front of her legs, which she opened without question, and placing his cock at the entrance. Then he pulled back deciding that he wanted to play for a bit. Hermione had her eyes closed, breathing roughly, anticipating the moment and Malfoy grinned as he bent down and kissed the inside of either thigh. He watched as her eyes flickered open and she groaned, "Not now, Malfoy, I will beat you up. Just fuck me already."

"Well if you put it like that," he said. But he still didn't do as she asked. He luxuriously swept his tongue up her slit, tasting her, and then he did something fabulous with his tongue. Hermione had no idea what it was but her body heat was rising substantially and she could no longer control what was coming out of her mouth.

"Oh shit. What the fuck are you…oh my god." She moaned loudly and bit down on her lip. "Fuuuuuck…I'm going to cum, Malfoy. I'm going to…"

And then he pulled away leaving her desperate. He sat back and grinned hugely and Hermione was completely done with his shit. She crawled over and slammed him back into the bed and perched her entrance over his cock and then sunk down an inch before pulling back. She kept at it until she was sitting on him and then she rolled her hips backward and forward, her head thrown back. Malfoy was watching her face and rolling her nipples through his fingertips. Before he knew it he was moaning and then they were both moaning in unison, which added to the surrealness and beauty of the moment. Before Malfoy could come, he flipped her over, leaving his cock in her pussy, and pumped in and out of her, providing some motion to the dance. Hermione's breasts began bouncing up and down and her hands were on her nipples tugging and pulling as she moaned louder and louder until she was on the verge of screaming and then she came, arching her back up into Malfoy's chest. Malfoy followed later as he continued to thrust in and out of Hermione at faster and faster speeds. When he finally came, he shouted her name and then sunk down onto her so that his head was on her breasts. She stroked his hair lightly, trying to avoid the sweatier parts, although there wasn't much point because they were both a mess, and whispered, "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

"I love you, too," he sighed, still in the midst of his high. When he could move his muscles once more he rolled of off her and said, "How do you feel about a shower?"

"I feel like that would be a really great idea."

"Did I sweat all over you?"

"Oh my god, yes, it's disgusting," she laughed.

"Well your cum is all over my dick, so maybe we shouldn't compare."

"At least mine tastes good."

"Oh does it?" he laughed, pulling her flush against her body. "You're one of the most irritating people I know, did you know that?"

"I had an inkling."

"Race to the shower?" he asked.

"What are the stakes?"

"First person to get there get's a massage after the shower."

"Done," Hermione said and she flung herself off the bed and ran for the shower. Malfoy got a much later start but he still managed to catch up and he picked her up from her feet and tried to move her to the side but she struggled against him and they both ended up on the floor laughing and clinging to each other's naked bodies.

"I'm not sure I want to shower anymore," Malfoy said, as he gazed into Hermione's eyes. There was a heat there all of a sudden but Hermione managed to pull away and get to the shower first.

"Ha, I win," she declared. "I except a quality massage later."

"You're a horrible person."

"Love you," she smiled as she flipped the knob over and got under the stream of high pressure water. Malfoy joined her and they wiped each other clean. The massage later was absolutely sublime and it wasn't very long afterwards that Hermione grew tired and she curled up against Malfoy's bare chest, breathing against it, making the hair tingle.

"It's nice to know I win something," he said.

"What?" Hermione whispered, her eyes closed and her breaths already coming slower.

"Stamina."

"Oh screw you," she smiled against his chest.

"So was that awesome or what?"

"Very awesome," she murmured slowly and with a yawn in the middle. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Okay, see you tomorrow morning. I love you, Mione."

"Hey that was my nickname," she said. At least Malfoy was pretty sure that's what she said because it barely left her mouth.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I love you, I love you, I love you." And then he kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, sweetheart."

She was already asleep and he knew she wouldn't remember what he'd said in the morning but it was kind of a milestone for him to say it. Gone was Granger. This was so much more than anything he could've ever predicted and he could honestly say that Hermione was probably the one. The person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And the even better part is the sex would be great too.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys...sorry, I realize this isn't a chapter and I swear one's coming but I need your help. I've got some idea of how I want this story to end and how I'm going to get there but I'm having some major writer's block going on. I've got a basic formula for what I want to happen in this chapter but it seems kind of blah to me and I can't get it to go anywhere. Obviously, I'll figure it out eventually but if you guys helped me out I could probably come up with a solution faster. So I guess what I'm asking is where do you guys see this story going? What did you think was going to happen this chapter? Just general thoughts you've had about where this is heading would be great so I can kind of fill in the difficult blanks.

It would seriously be so much help. Either way though I should be able to get the chapter up by the end of this weekend...hopefully...I hate making you guys wait this long.

Thanks for whatever I get and I love you all no matter what and I promise that this story isn't over and I'm not abandoning it. Just thought I'd throw in a little update because it's been longer than usual.


End file.
